Bittersweet Reunion
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: Valentine finds Jocelyn and his daughter when Clary is only 5. He proceeds to bring them both back to live with him as he continues with his plans for world domination. Clary grows up with her brothers and father. Ten years later, the redhead starts having feelings for her adoptive sibling, Jace. Pushed into her father's war against downloaders and her feelings will they survive?
1. Bittersweet Reunion

******************* Chapter 1 *********************

Why am I here?

Jonathan asked himself as he stood in front of an old building. The building wasn't as tall as the others he had seen but was still tall by his standards. It was only three stories and had an old world charm to it. Jonathan didn't know what possessed his father to bring him here to New York City. There were no trees or flowers and the city stunk. It was loud and filled with tons of wondering eyes. A small shiver ran up the white haired boys spine as a man walked passed him; almost colliding with him. He knew the man was a mundane and couldn't see him but the idea of being surrounded by people scared him. He was used to being alone and in hiding. His father had told him at a young age that hiding was important. That if anyone found them they both would be killed. It was that same man who brought him to this loud dirty city today.

Jonathan's father stood behind him silently admiring the building before them. He looked tense and very serious. More serious than he normally looked. However, there was an emotion in his father's eyes that was not normally present; fear. Whatever they were doing here in New York it was important and Jonathan knew better than to disobey his father's wishes; especially if he didn't want another beating.

"Jonathan," his father whispered to him.

Jonathan looked up to his father in response.

"I want you to go up the stairs to the third floor and knock on the door with the number 302 on it."

Jonathan looked at his father confused. He had assumed that his father had made him tag along in order to watch how he handled business. He thought it was another one of his father's attempts to 'teach' him. He wanted to ask him why but knew better.

"What do I say when they answer the door father?" he asked meekly instead.

Valentine looked down at his son impassively. He seemed to think for a moment before a smile came over his face.

"Say that you are looking for your mother my son." Valentine replied wickedly.

Jonathan looked up at his father in complete shock. His father had told him that his mother had left when he was born. She had left them because of Jonathan; because he was a monster. Valentine in turn told him that his mother was a disgrace and refused to talk much about her after that. Why would he seek her out now and why would she want to see him of all people? He opened his mouth to ask these questions but was silenced when his father nudged him forward sternly.

His feet lead him through the apartment entrance before his mind could protest. He knew better than to defy orders. It had been ingrained in him from an early age not to question his father. If he didn't do what he was told there would be consequences; grave consequences. With his mind elsewhere Jonathan quickly reached the third floor before he knew it. A part of him was curious as to what his mother would look like. Was she really here or was his father trying to trick one of his followers into submission again? Regardless he stood outside in front of a solid wood door with the numbers 302 on it. He stood for a movement eyeing the door and not moving. After a moment a movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

His father was standing there in the shadows down the hall; watching him. His eyes piercing with apprehension and anger. Jonathan raised his arm and knocked on the door immediately. It was silent and then he heard some shuffling behind the door. A part of him was hoping that whoever was in there hadn't heard his soft knock. His hopes were short lived when he heard soft breathing coming directly from behind the door.

"Simon?" a soft voice asked.

"Uh..." he hesitated.

Apparently that was enough for the person because the next thing he heard was the lock. The door opened slowly revealing a little girl with long red hair and bright green eyes. She looked like she was five or six years old; just a few years younger than himself. The girl stopped and looked at him curiously. Jonathan couldn't help but to return the sentiment. This was the first female besides the servants that he laid eyes on. He had never met someone closer to his age before. She was so small and petite but beautiful all the same. She was obviously not his mother.

"Hello!" she announced cheerily.

"I'm Clary, who are you?" she smiled. He had never seen someone so happy and carefree before. There was no fear in her eyes at all; despite the face she was addressing a complete stranger. He saw his father's jaw drop from across the hall. Clearly he wasn't expecting the little girl to be here either. Jonathan smiled at that.

"My name is Jonathan Morgenstern and I'm looking for my mother." He replied.

Her eyebrows rose in question as her soft lips formed a disappointed pout.

"I don't know who your mother is but maybe my mommy could help you when she gets out of the shower."

Jonathan took in a deep breath as he saw his father point to the girl and motion for him to bring her to him. Jonathan looked at the girl once more and stood still. He didn't want to hurt the girl. She seemed familiar to him for some reason and he wanted to protect her; but orders are orders. Maybe if he took the girl he would get to learn more about her.

"Will you help me look for her?" he asked Clary gesturing to the building.

Clary's smile disappeared as she played with her hair nervously.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I am not allowed to leave the apartment. I promised mommy I would never leave without her permission. I am not supposed to even open the door but I thought you were my friend Simon."

Jonathan frowned. He couldn't help but feel jealous over this Simon boy. He wanted to be the girl's friend. Then again he was trying to take her to his father. He sighed reluctantly. Jonathan really didn't want to take her by force.

"Hey!" she said happily reaching out to grab his hand. Jonathan jumped at the contact.

"Don't be sad. Come in and play with me till my mom gets out of the shower. Then she can help us look. She will know what to do!" Clary stated happily.

The little red head pulled him into the apartment before he could protest. He saw his father expression for a brief moment before the door shut. His father motioned for him to go inside and Jonathan couldn't help but feel a little relieved at this. At least he wouldn't get beaten for not following orders again.

Clary led him to the small kitchen table that was littered with papers and painting supplies. He had seen these things before but was never allowed to play with them. They were his mothers and his father kept them in the cupboard in his office. He knew that the art supplies had been his mothers. Father kept a lot of his mother's things come to think of it.

"Let's paint!" Clary announced pulling Jonathan into the chair beside her. She had to set up everything before taking a seat in her own chair. Clary had to sit on her knees to see over the table. Jonathan was taller and didn't have to resort to such measures. Jonathan smiled watching the young girl trying to paint.

"What do I do?" he asked.

She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Haven't you ever painted before?" she asked innocently.

"No," he replied a little shortly.

Not everyone was raised with a parent who actually loved them. Then again what would she or anyone know about that. Clary didn't seem to catch the shortness. She put a piece of paper, a cup of water, and some paints in front of him. Then she placed a worn paintbrush into his hand. He jumped as her small fingers wrapped softly around his.

"It's easy Jonathan. I'll show you." She smiled and dipped his paintbrush into some red paint. Then she guided his hand with the brush making loops and swirls on the blank paper.

"See," she said when she was finished. "We made a flower."

Jonathan didn't know what to think. The drawing did look like a flower but flowers didn't interest him in the slightest. He looked at the picture inquisitively. The bright red did reminded him of the blood he saw coming out of the animals he killed when he went out hunting with his father though. He decided that he would paint that.

"Now you can try all by yourself." She said as she released his hand and took the chair beside him.

He started painting a picture of his father and him hunting deer in the forest by his house. The picture was awful but something about it calmed him. The two children painted for a good ten minutes while Clary asked him questions about himself. Most of the questions he couldn't answer since he had never watched T.V, played a video game, whatever that was or seen a Disney movie. Despite all of that he still felt connected to the girl sitting next to him. Jonathan had been quite relaxed until he heard the water turn off from the bathroom.

"Oh yay! My mom is out of the shower!" Clary spoke.

Jonathan's body twitched and he inveterately snapped the wooden paintbrush in his hand in half. Blood started dripping down his hand and onto the paper; but he didn't flinch. He had been cut, beaten, and hurt so many times in his life that the pain didn't bother him. Jonathan had learned early on that crying or showing emotion would just bring on another beating from his father. That is why Clary's reaction shocked him so much.

"Oh Jonathan!" she cried grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay? I'll go get a paper towel!" she rushed down and began franticly running to the kitchen as if a gash on his hand was a life or death situation.

Jonathan just sat quietly in awe of her. Why was she acting like he was seriously hurt. It was just a cut, it wasn't like he was dying or anything. Though liked how she cared about him. Clary came back into the dining room with a giant supply of wet paper towels. She grabbed his hand and began cleaning the cut gently. When the bleeding finally stopped she moved his injured hand to her lips and did something that made Jonathan gasp. She kissed his hand softly, while looking up into his eyes.

"There! A kiss to make it all better. Are you okay now Jonathan?" she asked sweetly.

His body felt paralyzed and all he could do was look into her beautiful green eyes. He could get lost in those beautiful eyes filled with nothing but love. No one had ever shown him so much kindness before. Yet, this girl was showing a complete stranger more kindness in these last twenty minutes than he had been given in his entire life.

"Clary-"he began but was interrupted by Clary's mother's call.

"Clarissa! Where are you honey?" Her mother called out affectionately.

"I'm in here mom!" She called back.

"What are you doing?" He could hear relief in her mother's voice after her daughters reply.

"I'm in the dining room painting with my new friend Jonathan." She yelled back.

"Jonathan? Is that the name of your new imaginary friend?" her mother asked cleaning up the movies littered on the ground in the living room.

"No mom this friend is real. His name is Jonathan uh…" she hesitated.

"What was your last name again?" she asked him.

"Morgenstern." He answered clearly and a little loudly.

Jocelyn obviously heard him and ran to the dining room knocking something over loudly in her wake. Clary was still holding Jonathan's hand when her mother rushed into the room. Clary's mother was beautiful just like her. She had long dark red hair, creamy skin, and beautiful green eyes. The women stopped frozen in her tracks when her eyes fell upon Jonathan.

She looked at him with a painful expression mixed with love and hate. He couldn't figure out what he did that upset her so much. Clary's mother was silent for a moment before tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Mommy, what is wrong?" Clary asked her worryingly. This seemed to jar Jocelyn out of her thoughts.

"Clary come here." She commanded. Clary just looked at her and didn't budge.

"But mommy, I have to get Jonathan a band aid. He cut his hand on the paintbrush and he was bleeding pretty badly." She replied stubbornly.

Jocelyn sighed and came closer looking around the room frantically. She took Jonathan's injured hand in hers and examined the cut. Her touch made him shutter. She noticed his reaction and a look of pity crossed her face. He didn't want her pity but he knew better than to act out against an adults wishes. Clary ran to the cupboard by the table to grab a Band-Aid.

"You did cut yourself pretty badly Jonathan but it is healing quickly now." She kissed his cut lovingly and looked up into his eyes. He couldn't speak so he just nodded.

"Where is your father Jonathan? Where is Valentine?" she asked directly.

"Mommy Jonathan is looking for his mother not his father." Clary spoke out.

Jonathan looked up into Jocelyn's face. He never got a chance to answer because at that moment they heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room. Both Jocelynn and Jonathan's heads snapped in the direction of the sound only to see Valentine standing in the archway of the room with a startled Clary locked in his arms. Jocelyn eyes squinted in fury.

"Let go of my daughter Valentine." She hissed.

Valentine just smirked and held Clary closer to his chest. Clary obviously didn't understand what was going on. She just stood silently trying to take everything in.

"That's it Jocelyn? After all of these years. No hug, kiss, or even so much as a hello? I am your husband after all?" He grinned wickedly.

"Ex-husband," she corrected. "I would think burning down my parent's home and killing them would be grounds for divorce." She spat.

"You betrayed your husband and left your son. I consider us even." He replied.

"I thought you were dead! Besides, you turned our son into a monster! I left before you could do that again to our daughter! Now get your hands off of her!" she spat at him while placing her arm protectively on Jonathan's shoulder.

Jonathan had never really ever seen his father surprised or caught off guard. Valentine was a very calculated man but at that moment he looked completely stupefied. Clary was still too young to process what was going on but Jonathan wasn't. Jocelyn was obviously his mother which meant that Clary was his sister. He had a sister! The sweet beautiful girl who was so kind to him was his sister. Normally he would have hated having to share his father's attention with anyone else especially the other Jonathan but this was different. She was HIS sister by blood. She belonged to him! This realization made him happier beyond words.

Valentine looked down at the red headed girl locked in his arms. As is on cue she looked back up at him curiously. He studied her face intently taking in every detail. The girl was the spitting image of her mother but there were also characteristics that were his. She had his high cheek bones and stubborn character. He heard how she refused to obey her mother's commands earlier.

"You mean she is not … Lucians?" Valentine asked.

"No," Jocelyn's mother replied begrudgingly.

He continued to look down at Clary. Trying to take everything about her in. He had a daughter. He had missed many years of her life and at that moment Valentine decided that he wouldn't be missing anymore. A minuet passed before Clary grew bored of his staring.

"Is your name really Valentine?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes." He whispered.

"That is a really funny name." she stated.

Jonathan held back a laugh as he watched his father's reaction. Jocelyn's body tensed.

"It is a very old name my dear." He replied courtly.

Clary looked unfazed. A stranger in her house, holding her in his arms, and making her mother upset obviously didn't seem to faze her. The Morgenstern stubbornness defiantly ran through her veins.

"Are you my friend Jonathan's daddy?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes, and I am also your daddy darling." He answered sweetly caressing her face.

"Leave her out of this!" Jocelyn spoke. "You didn't come here for us, you came for the cup! Let Clary go!"

"Did it ever occur to you my love that I came for both? Though I think finding out I had a daughter is better than even finding the mortal cup." He grinned wickedly.

"I think your son is a testament to the fact that you care more about your mission than your friends or family."

Valentine looked up at his Jocelyn sweetly. Though she wasn't followed. She knew that her ex-husband had a knack for creating a perfect mask.

"People change my darling. I finally found you and our daughter and you know me better than to think I would let either of you go again." He spoke crossly.

Jocelyn started backing up. She knew that she had little chance of escape now. The best thing to do would be trying to reach the potion and blade she had hidden in the bathroom. She had backed up two feet when she felt a sharp blade placed against her throat. One of her ex-husbands henchmen had obviously been hiding behind her. She failed again.

"Mommy?" Clary began to struggle in her father's arms but Valentine held her firmly.

"It is alright my daughter. Mommy is going to be just fine. She is going to come home with you, your brother and I. We are going to be a family again." He spoke soothingly kissing her on the head.

That was the last thing Jonathan's mother heard or saw before his father's servant hit her upside the head; knocking her out cold.


	2. No rest for the Wicked

******************* Chapter 2 *********************

"Jonathan." She whispered as she knocked on his bedroom door.

This was the fifth night in a row that Clary was at his door since they moved in. She would wait till after their father tucked her in and went back into the master bedroom before she would get up and came to his room. The first night he was annoyed but now he felt different. Clary wasn't allowed to see her mother until Jocelyn was 'better' and Clary was still taking it pretty hard.

Jonathan opened his door and looked down at the little red headed girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a white nightgown and held a small stuffed animal in her arms. She looked up at him with beautiful green eyes that were red and puffy due to extensive crying. Jonathan looked down at her dressed in his own pair of PJ's. He gave her a smile and gestured for her to come in. He was still getting use to everything himself but the nightly visits from his sister were growing on him. He was actually beginning to like sleep with her. She kept him warm and he loved feeling like he was the big protective older brother. He knew that Clary needed him and it made him happy that he was the only one who could calm her down.

Clary walked across the room and hopped into his bed. Jonathan closed the door and turned off the light. He laid back down into the bed. Once he was comfortable he let his sister cuddle up into his chest. She nudged her head into his shoulder and lightly began crying. Jonathan wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her head.

"It is okay Clary. You are mine and I will protect you." He whispered.

Clary nodded in response but continued crying. It was a light silent cry which was better than the sobbing she had been doing the first night she was brought to the house. Jonathan couldn't help but recall the first night. The first night in the house was the worst. Clary was absolutely hysterical and screamed most of the night. Valentine came to her room three times throughout the night to calm her down and it was clear he was losing his patience. He finally just ended up locking her in her room so she would stop banging on his door. After a few more hours she finally screamed herself to sleep; of course by then the sun was coming up. The entire house was sleep deprived and groggy the next morning. The next night seemed like it was going to be a repeat of the first. It was midnight before Jonathan finally said enough was enough.

He was mad, sleep deprived and he was ready to beat his sister into a pulp if she didn't shut up! He went to her room and unlocked her bedroom doors. She heard the door squeak open and stopped screaming for a moment in order to see who was there. He opened the door fully and looked down at the sobbing mess that was his little sister. His anger quickly subsided as he looked at her blood shot eyes and puffy face.

"Please Clary," he begged. "Please, just go to sleep….please for me?"

Clary looked at him and nodded. She climbed into her bed as he pulled the covers over her tucking her in. When he was done he kissed her on the forehead and headed for the door. He closed her bedroom door but didn't lock it. It wasn't fair what their father was doing to her or him for that matter. His room was next door to hers and he could still hear her sobbing through the wall when he entered it. Jonathan could tell that she was really trying to keep quiet. As long as it wasn't the hysterical screaming, he could deal with it.

His room was a mess but he didn't care. It was the safest place in the house and not that it was quiet he was ready to close his eyes and drift into blissful sleep. Jonathan laid down on his bed and threw the soft sheets over him. He was almost asleep when he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened his eyes and sighed annoyingly. He knew who it was immediately. Clary was trying to be good, maybe something was wrong?

"Come in Clary." He called out.

She opened the door and looked at him as if asking permission to enter. He looked at her quizzingly. She looked tired and scared. After a moment she broke off his gaze and turned around closing his bedroom door quietly behind her. He looked at her not knowing what she would do or say. Finally she turned around and walked across the room stopping in front of him.

"Jonathan," she squeaked. "Can…can I please sleep with you?"

He was surprised and didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what she was going to say but he hadn't been expecting that. He hesitated for a minute looking down at his little sister crying.

"Please," she begged. "I don't want to be alo-"she threw her hands up to her eyes and began sobbing again.

 _Oh by the angel, not again!_ He thought.

"Of course you can as long as you promise to go to sleep." He said exasperated.

Clary dried her eyes on the sleeves of her nightgown before nodding and climbing into his bed. She nuzzled up into his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her body sob lightly.

"Just breathe sis. Everything will be alright. I'm here now." He whispered rubbing her back gently trying to calm her down.

He felt her chest take in a deep breath. It was the first calm breath he had seen her take since she came here. After a few minutes her body finally relaxed and her breathing evened before becoming shallow. She was asleep finally and Jonathan smiled as he drifted off with beside her.

Clary had sleep with him in his bed since that night on. He was pretty sure his father knew considering she wouldn't be in her bed when he went to wake her up the first few mornings. Now it was Jonathan who got her up and made her go and get dressed every morning. Eventually he got used to it and even enjoyed sleeping with his sister. A part of him loved the affection she gave him. She was always at his side and was impressed by everything he did.

She watched him shoot an arrow once. Jonathan had hit a bullseye and was loading another arrow when he heard Clary squeal in delight.

"Wow! Jonathan you are the bestest arrow shooter and tree climber and knife thrower in the world! You're the best at everything big brother!" She grinned happily.

Jonathan would be lying if he said that his ego wasn't boosted by her compliments.

"Someone who shoots an arrow is called an archer Clarissa." Jonathan smiled.

He ended up grabbing a light bow and giving up training that day instead opting to teach Clarissa how to shoot a bow and arrow. She squealed again when she finally hit the target with his help. It was at least two months before they finally saw their mother Jocelyn again. She came into the kitchen during breakfast one morning accompanied by their father. Clary jumped up and ran to hug her when she saw her.

"Mommy!" she squealed. "You're all better now right? You won't go away again will you?"

Jonathan could see his father smile. Clary had played right into his hands. The look on his mother's face was that of a shattered porcelain doll. Seeing Clary had made her shatter. His mother hugged Clary tightly and began crying lightly into her daughter's hair. His father always got his way; one way or another.

"Come and give your mother a hug Jonathan." His father commanded.

His mother looked up at him with teary eyes. He could see a mixture of love, sadness and yet fear in her eyes. Something about him scared her though he couldn't fathom what. Jonathan got up reluctantly and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. She was more affectionate than his father. Jonathan hoped everything would change now that she was back but he wasn't going to hold his breath. The truth was he mother left him. She didn't want him anymore than he wanted her. As long as he had his sister, that was all the family he needed.

************Line Break ************************

There was a knock on the front door a week later. Clary was curious and ran to the door to answer it but Jonathan stood his ground. He knew exactly who it was and he had no intention of giving them a warm welcome. He would be damned if he had to share his sister and his father with him. No, he would bide his time and do away with him quickly. His father told him to be nice but he didn't care. It would be worth the beating to avoid him.

Clary rushed to the door just as her father was opening it.

The doors opened to a handsome boy about her Jonathan's age. The boy had golden eyes and long blonde hair. He was tall like her brother and the way he walked reminded her of a cat. The new boy looked at the little redhead curiously. Valentine smiled as the two appraised each other.

"Clary I would like you to meet your new brother Johnathan." Valentine said addressing his little daughter.

Clary looked at her father confused. "Another Jonathan?" she asked her father.

Valentine laughed at this.

"I like to go by Jace." Jace replied.

"Jace," she said to herself testing out how the name sounded.

Jace looked at her nervously. After a moment Clary ran forward and hugged the golden eyed boy. Jace hugged her back little startled.

"Nice to meet you too umm..." he hesitated.

"Clarissa." Valentine answered for her.

Clary looked up at Jace and smiled sweetly.

"I have a nickname too Jace. I like to go by Clary!"

"Well then it's nice to meet you Clary." Jace smiled.

Jonathan who had been hiding in the corner watching this exchange tightened his fists. He was now standing arms crossed and fists tightened glaring at his new 'brother'. He didn't like the way Clary was hugging Jace at all. She was his sister! She belonged to him and no one else. He would be damned if he was going to let some boy with his name walk in here and steal his family. No, he had to go and quickly; before Clarissa got too attached.

"Father?" Clary asked letting go of Jace.

Valentine looked curiously at his daughter.

"Yes" he replied.

"May I have a sister next?" she asked bluntly.

Valentine looked at her a bit taken back.

"What do you mean next?" her father asked.

"Well first I found out that I had a brother named Jonathan and then you gave me another brother Jace. Well that's a lot of brothers so can I have a sister next." She answered matter-of-factly.

Valentine just looked at her and shook his head in exasperation. Clary didn't seem to be bothered by this and continued.

"And then daddy I think we should be good because that's all the rooms we have left in this house."

Valentine smiled affectionately at his daughter.

"If you do get another sibling it won't be for a while Clarissa. Unless mommy disagrees of course." He added looking up at his wife. She returned his gaze with a heated scowl.

"Jace will be your last sibling darling." Jocelyn said affectionately deflecting to her daughter.

Jonathan grunted and took a moment to look his new brother up and down. They could pass as biological siblings more than Jonathan and Clary could. Jace looked up at that movement and meet Jonathan's gaze. Jonathan gave the boy another cold glare. Jace kept his gaze locked and didn't back down. He expected Jace would do as much. Their father had always taught them that fear was a weakness. Jace wouldn't back down in a fight and neither would Jonathan. Jonathan grinned at the challenge and turned around to leave. He went to his room to be alone and to think about how to deal with his new brother.

Things went that way for the rest of the week. Jonathan kept to himself and Clary who Jonathan kept blowing off, started following Jace around like a lost puppy. He had caught her sitting next to him while Jace played the piano one day. Jonathan was so livid that shoved her off the bench and punched Jace in the face. His mother was not very happy and grabbed him. She had punished him by making him clean up the horse stables outside. He couldn't complain it was better than a beating. Clary had met him and tried to help him clean as best as she could. She seemed to love him no matter what he did to her. He was relieved at that and ended up kissing her on the cheek and apologizing for hurting her. She seemed to mellow him out and bring out the good in him.

One thing had still bothered him though. Clary had stopped knocking at his door at night. He had thought that it was her way of giving him space. He didn't think much of it until one night when he got up to get a drink of water. He was on his way back to his room when he saw his sister go into Jace's room. That was the last straw for Jonathan. He was going to get rid of Jace if it was the last thing he did.

Jonathan went to his dad's study where his father kept his deadliest weapons. He took a dagger out of a case and hid it in his pajamas pant pocket. The next day it was raining and the kids were kept in doors with the servants as their parents went out. Their father was still trying to track down the mortal cup from the witch that their mother had given it to. They had still yet to track the witch down and his father was becoming more obsessive than ever. The result was that their parents were often out of the house and the kids were left with the servants.

Jace was reading with Clary in the library when Jonathan walked in. They both looked up at him in surprise. Jonathan had to bite his tongue and breathe deeply when he saw that Clary was sitting in Jace's lap. It had been a week since he had any real bodily contact with his sister. He missed feeling her warm little body cuddled up protectively in his arms.

"Jonathan!" Clary smiled greeting him. "Jace is reading a book to me! Will you read me a book too?"

"I have a better idea." Jonathan replied a little bitterly. "Let's go outside and explore."

"Father said not to leave the house while it's raining." Jace protested.

"It's not raining anymore." Jonathan countered.

Both of them looked at Jonathan reluctantly.

"Come on Clary. We can jump in the puddles. It will be a lot of fun." He smiled at her.

"Okay!" she said jumping to her feet.

Jonathan took his sisters hand and began to lead her out of the room. When he noticed that Jace wasn't following them he stopped and turned around to look at the blonde boy.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Jace looked at Jonathan surprised for a minute. Then sighed reluctantly and got up.

"Okay but I am going on the record that I think this is a bad idea!"

"Noted," Jonathan grinned wickedly.

********************Line Break************************

They snuck out of the back door and through the yard. Everything was dripping wet. The air was cold and there was a thin mist covering the dense forest. Clary found a few puddles on the grass to jump in. She quickly regretted it though when she felt the cold water soak her pants and down through her boots. She began shivering and Jace ended up carrying her the rest of the way so she wouldn't get more soaked.

They had been exploring awhile when they at last came to a giant tree. The tree was old and ancient looking. It had a fairytale look about it that captivated Clary's interest.

"Wow!" Clary's jaw fell open. "It is so tall!"

"Yeah!" Jonathan agreed. "Hey! Let's climb it!"

"No way Jonathan. Clary couldn't even reach the first branch." Jace said.

"Okay, how about just you and me then?" Jonathan replied. "We can even race!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jace replied.

"Oh come on? Are you scared or did dad never show you how to climb a tree properly?" he said egging him on. "- Because, he showed me!"

"He showed me too!" Jace yelled.

"Then prove it!" Jonathan shouted as he climbed up the first branch.

Jace quickly let Clary down off of his back and took off following him. The branches were wet and both boys slipped multiple times but managed to keep their balance. They kept going higher and higher into the branches. Jonathan was higher when he finally stopped to look back at Jace struggling a few branches below him.

"You're never going to beat me. You know that right? I don't know why my father even bothered teaching you anything. You are completely worthless." Jonathan said angrily at Jace who looked up at him intently.

"Why do you dislike me so much Jonathan?"

"Because you're weak and I hate you. You are not worthy of my father or sister and I am going to make sure you go away for good." Jonathan replied as he took the dagger from his coat pocket. Jace's eyes looked up and Jace froze in place upon seeing the dagger. He leaned forward and aimed it at Jace.

"Bye bye now." Jonathan said as he whizzed the dagger at Jace.

It all happened in an instant. Upon leaning forward Jonathan lost his balance on the wet branch and fell forward as the dagger left his hand. Jace narrowly dodge the blade as he grappled to balance himself once again on the branch. The dagger ended up piecing the bark of the tree next to Jace. Jonathan tried to grasp at anything as he fell through the air. Clary screamed but Jonathan couldn't hear it. He was in shock as he scrambled to grab ahold of anything.

After a second he managed to get a hold of a branch after falling a good 20 feet and smacking his head.

"Jonathan!" Jace shouted.

Jonathan desperately tried to pull himself up but the branch was too slippery. Jace rushed down the tree as fast as he could until he came to the halfway point where his adoptive brother was hanging on for dear life. At this height if he fell he could die. Jonathan looked up at Jace angrily.

"I guess you can just let me die now. I'll fall to my death and everything I have will be yours." He spat.

Jace looked down at him confused.

"Is that what you really think I want?" Jace replied grabbing ahold of Jonathan's jacket and hoisting him up. After a big of scrambling both boys were out of breath but safe for the moment.

"Jonathan," Jace said tiredly. "You are my brother. I love you. I would never want anything to happen to you. You and Clary are really the only family I have in the entire world. I would never want anything bad to happen to either of you."

Jonathan looked up at the boy. Jace had saved his life when he could have easily killed him. It would have been an accident too and no one would have questioned it but he didn't. He choose to save him and on top of that he told Jonathan that he loved him. Maybe Clary wasn't the only family he could have. Maybe Jace could be part of his family too. Clary was much too weak to be a good Shadowhunter partner. Maybe Jace and him could be a team and take on the world together. They could be the best shadowhunters of all time. Heck they both had the strength and agility for it.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jace asked with real concern in his voice.

"I'm sore but I'll live. Thanks to you my brother." Jonathan smiled genuinely at Jace for the first time since meeting him. "We better get down. I think she is going to cry and tell on us if we don't come down." Jonathan added.

"We can't have that!" Jace smiled as they both carefully climbed back down the tree. This time each making sure the other was safe.

Clary rushed at Jonathan when his feet safely hit the ground. She started punching at his chest angrily.

"Don't you ever do that again Jonathan or I will tell mom and she will make you clean the horse poop up forever… and.. and don't even think I will help you this time Jonathan." She yelled.

Jonathan laughed.


	3. The Lies that Bond Us

******************* Chapter 3 *********************

"Jace." Clary whispered.

He made a sleepy grunt in response. Clary couldn't help but smile at her golden eyed brother. She admired how Jace could fall asleep almost anywhere. Today it was nestled between two branches high up in an old tree next to her.

"Jace do you think Jonathan will find us?" she whispered.

They had been training ruthlessly all week and were finally given the day off to relax. Clary still had the bruises from yesterday's sparing match laced up and down her arms. Jace went easy of her during sparing but Jonathan refused to baby her. He always told her that a demon wouldn't go easy on her so why should he? Though Clary bet that most demons would not be as fast or as strong as her biological brother.

Her mother was out of the house visiting allied shadowhunter families whom her father had drawn to their cause today. Clary loved her mom more than anything and she knew her mother enjoyed anytime she got away from the house but training with Valentine was so much worse when she was gone. Despite it being almost nine years since Clary and her mother were brought here, her father was still paranoid that his wife would leave him again. Jocelyn wasn't allowed to leave without Emil and Samuel escorting her. She promised Clary that she would be back in time for her birthday this Saturday. Oh her birthday. A part of her was not looking forward to getting older.

Her father was still looking for the Mortal Cup and he couldn't wait till his children came of age in order to help him in the endeavor. He had already dragged Jonathan and Jace off on a few missions to 'get there feet wet.' The boys would come back telling her stories that made her skin crawl. She wasn't looking forward to the day she would join the circle. No, as a matter of fact she hated the circle and what her father was doing; they all did. However there was nothing that she or her siblings could do about it.

She looked down at the beautiful young man in front of her. Clary was turning sixteen and was starting to fill out as a woman. She found she needed to start wearing bras and that she had to deal with other monthly problems. She was hoping her body would curve out more but overall everything seemed confusing. She was still a shadowhunter but now she kept noticing that things were different. Jonathan and Jace looked at her differently now. She often caught them or other boys looking at her chest or butt. She couldn't help but feel annoyed by it.

Clary was glad that her father didn't hold her back from anything because she was a girl. He still trained her fiercely and allowed her to participate in anything her brothers did. However, she had noticed that he never beat her like Jace or especially Jonathan. As a matter of fact he had never beaten her at all. He had given her mild spankings when she was younger but never went beyond that. She wished she could say the same for her brother Jonathan. Her father had told them that Jonathan had demon blood in him when she was ten and that he needed a heavy hand to guide him.

Jonathan struggled with that knowledge and she knew a part of him hated himself. After all Shadowhunters are supposed to kill demons and here he had greater demon blood in him. This didn't make Clary or Jace love him any less. Ragnor Fell and Magnus Blane were half demon and she didn't think they were evil. Of course she never really met Magnus Bane since she was a very little girl but she knew he was one of her mother's good friends. Ragnor Fell would make her special treats when she was little and her mother would take her along on her errands. That didn't seem like something someone evil would do. No she didn't think Jonathan was evil but she could never say that to her father. The kids and their mother didn't share their father's hatred of Downworlders.

Jace sighed lightly still deep in sleep as Clary brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. Jace was handsome and caring. She couldn't blame all of the girls for chasing him. Hell she would probably jump in bed with him if he wasn't her brother. Lately Clary had been getting a lot of attention from many of her father's friend's sons. A part of her was flattered at the idea of being desirable but another part was just annoyed. She wasn't interested in any of them despite their best efforts. Her father seemed to encourage these meetings and get together where boys were present. His eyes were always on her analyzing her movements and waiting to see if any of these men stirred a reaction in her. Valentine was obsessed with blood purity; the irony. He wanted strong heirs and apparently decided to start from youngest to oldest on the betrothal negations. His constant pushing was putting her in a sour mood where everything seemed to annoy her lately. Spending time with her brothers put her in a better mood though. Which gave her a devious idea if Jonathan would ever come and find them.

"What is taking him so long? Maybe we're just too good at hiding from him?" She muttered at the unconscious Jace.

She heard a low chuckle from above her as her head shot up to find out the source of that noise. Her eyes quickly met with a pair of dark eyes filled with mischief.

"Or maybe your brother is just too good at finding you." He replied slyly jumping down on the branch to join her.

He was so quick and graceful like a cat. She hated how easy he made everything look.

"How long have you been up there?" she demanded crossing her arms in a pout.

"For a while now." He grinned.

"Cheater! I know you used a silence ruin!" she scolded.

"All is fair in love, war, and hide and seek my dear sister. Though I think we might be getting too old for this game." He added sweetly.

"One is never too old for hide and seek Jonathan." Clary smiled. Jonathan always seemed to put her in a good mood.

"What do you think we should do with Sleeping Beauty over here?" she asked mischievously. Jonathan chuckled once more and grinned proudly.

"You are so my sister!" he replied.

She smiled in return. Lately she had felt the urge to pick on her older brother Jace. She often felt like hitting him or just doing anything to get his goat. Jonathan was quite the prankster and didn't mind helping her in the least. Though he didn't seem to question why Clarissa would also pick on Jace sparing him the torture. Then again Jonathan was the master of pranks and had won the title fair and square. Clary still remembered the time Jace and she had replaced one of his sparing blades with a rubber one. He went to attack a sparing dummy and the fake blade flew out of his hand. Valentine let him have it before picking up the blade and realizing something was amiss. Their father looked directly at the two, shook his head and left telling Jonathan that he entrusted his sibling's punishment to him. It so wasn't worth the payback. Jonathan had dyed both of their sparing gear pink the night before a hunt. Try blending into the forest wearing bright pink.

"We could put a duck on his lap?" she giggled trying to whisper into Jonathan's ear.

"Only if you want to die a painful death." Jace replied sternly.

 _Oh darn it! He had woken up. That's what they get for not acting quickly._

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap waiting for your prince to wake you?" Jonathan grinned.

"Rather be Sleeping Beauty than Snow White pale face." Jace jested.

"Well if your waiting for Clary or I to kiss you and wake you from your slumber you will be waiting for a while princess or should we go find some faeries?" Jonathan countered.

Clary blushed slightly. The idea of kissing Jace should disgust her but lately she was feeling weird around him. Little things made her jumpy and felt awkward. She could sleep in the same bed with Jonathan no problem but Jace was another story. Even a hug sent unfamiliar shivers down her body. Jace seemed to catch on that something was off and they rarely touched anymore. She just chalked it up to hormones but it was still frustrating.

"Oh go eat a poisoned apple Jonathan!" Jace snapped back.

Jace got up and leaned on the trunk grinning at his brother.

"Well…" Clary started. "If you're both cross dressing princesses does that mean I should be the prince?"

She never got an answer because at that moment they spotted their father walking through the brush. Valentine looked up and motioned for her to come down. Clary hesitated.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!" her father called impatiently. Clary was feeling gutsy and jumped down to the lowest branch. Being around Jace for too long made her lose her common sense something.

"Valentine…uh," she hesitated looking at her father. He didn't look pleased at being addressed by his first name.

"Do you even have a middle name father?" she asked curiously.

Valentine just nodded his head in exasperation. Clary looked at him and took the final leap to land beside him.

"I want you to practice creating ruins, let's go." He commanded sternly.

Clary sighed. "Really dad! I thought you said that today was a day off." She complained.

Only Clary could get away with back talking to her father like this. Jace and Jonathan would have been smacked. It probably had to do with that fact that she looked so much like her mother. That and he didn't want to anger Jocelyn.

"I remember telling the boys they had the day off from training. I don't seem to remember including you in that decision." He replied intently.

"But you work so hard father. You deserve a day off too. Why don't we all go somewhere and have a nice relaxing dinner or something?"

"Nice try but your persuasive arguments will not work on me Clarissa." Valentine retorted before turning to leave.

Clary knew better not to test his patience any further. She looked up at her brothers faces. Clearly they didn't like the idea of losing her company either. She waved a swift goodbye to them before and following her father into the house.

"So, now what do we do?" Jace asked his brother ten minutes later.

"I think we should break our sister out." He sighed.

"Why do you always want to do stuff that will get us in trouble? No offense but I don't want to get beaten… again. Is it too much as ask to space out the beatings just a little bit?" Jace said.

"I can take it." Jonathan shrugged.

"Come on Jonathan! Are those whip marks even healed yet? Do you want to make Clary cry again?" Jace snapped.

Last time Jonathan snuck out their father gave him one of the worse beatings of his life. He whipped him with a demon whip so the cuts wouldn't heal. Clary had come into the room just as their father was finishing. She rushed over to Jonathan and began sobbing hysterically. Jonathan hadn't heard her cry like that since she was a little girl the first night Valentine brought her here. Jace was frozen and couldn't seem to move. Their father just stood there, cold and unmoving looking down at his daughter. Clary slowly got up from the floor and turned to face their father. Wet tears flew down her face as she slowly approached Valentine. It all happened in an instant. Clary lunged and hit their father in the face. Valentine was completely caught off guard which allowed her to get another good hit to his face in before Jace grabbed her and held her back.

Their father was furious and for the first time in Jace's life he feared for his Clarissa's safety. Jonathan obviously felt the same way.

"Clarissa!" Jonathan yelled.

Clary seemed to lose it again. She looked at her bloody brother on the floor and began to sob; hiding her face in Jace's chest. Jace held her tightly and still keeping a protective stance.

"You will pay for that my daughter." Valentine hissed.

Clary was still sobbing into Jace's chest. Taking a moment to comprehend what he said before turning to look at their father. Her eyes were puffy and fresh tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"Now I know why mom left you." She whispered.

Valentine's eyes widened in shock and anger. Jace tighten his grip on his sister.

"How could you hurt your own son like this? You're not my father, you're a monster!"

Their father's eyes were furious and wild. Jace prepared himself for a fight when Jocelyn stepped out from the doorway. Clearly she just got home and had probably been listening to the fight.

"Valentine." She called.

He looked at his wife trying to control his anger. It was clear he was losing the battle of his temper.

"Come here darling, before you lose your temper. We can talk about this in the morning." She said as soothingly as possible. Their father hesitated and seemed to be fighting to come to a decision. Jocelyn walked up and kissed her husband on the lips softly.

"Please darling."

Valentine nodded not trusting himself to speak. Jocelyn smiled as sweetly as she could manage.

"Clary, Jace and Jonathan you are all grounded until your father and I discuss a proper punishment for your actions. Do I make myself clear?" she commanded.

The kids knew when they're mother was lying and when she was not. She often covered for them so their father wouldn't punish them. They knew this was an act and they knew it was in there best interests to play along. All three bowed their head and nodded submissively.

"Good now get him cleaned up." She commanded leading their father out of the room.

Jace had helped Clary lift Jonathan up and took him to his bedroom. They laid her on the bed on his stomach as Clary got soap, clean water, and a sponge to clean him up. Jonathan stayed still and didn't move or say anything. Clary slowly took the sponge and lightly cleaned the fresh blood away. Once done she picked up her Steele and drew a powerful iratze on each whip line. The cuts seemed to close themselves but did not heal completely. They all knew that they would never really heal given that they were inflicted with demon steel. It was only thanks to Clary's powerful ruins that they were healed at all.

Once that was done Clary leaned down and kissed each lash mark softly; finally realizing the tears she had been holding back since entering the room.

"No amount of kisses will make them better love." Jonathan said softly.

This didn't detour Clary at all. She continued the trail until she leaned down and kissed Jonathan on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered against his skin.

Jonathan's big dark eyes opened to look at her. She was small, loving and beautiful. His sister was perfect.

"I love you too Clarissa." He replied softly taking in her scent.

"Do you want us to stay and keep watch while you sleep?" Jace asked.

Jonathan hadn't realized that he was gripping Jace's hand. He must have grabbed it when Clary was cleaning his wounds. He quickly released it and sighed.

"No I'm good. I just need to sleep."

Jace nodded his head leaving the room but Clary refused to go. She crawled into the bed on his opposite side and slowly grabbed his hand; intertwining her fingers with his. That was the last thing he remembered before dozing off to sleep.

Things calmed down after that but Clary's disgust didn't. She hated Valentine from that moment on. She even asked Jonathan to teach her how to control her facial emotions so she could hide her emotions better. Now they were standing in a tree while their father would probably force Clarissa to practice ruins until she collapsed with exhaustion. No, they needed a plan.

Someone slammed the back door and was running towards them. It was Clary and she was visibly upset. She ran to the tree they were still standing in and stopped abruptly.

"Follow me!" she yelled before taking off again.

Jonathan and Jace were behind her in an instant. They must have ran a good three miles before Clary finally fell to the ground in pure exhaustion. She was trying to catch her breath as her brothers approached.

"Clary! What the hell happened?" Jonathan huffed.

She sat up and took another minuet to even out her breathing before answering.

"Father wants to send me to some finishing school that many of his follower's daughters are putting on." She spat.

The boys looked at her dumbfounded.

"Wait, What! Why?" Jonathan asked.

"He is trying to get me dolled up so I'm a good catch for one of his hormonal son's followers!" she hissed. "He wants me to go off for a few months and then marry me off when I get home."

Jonathan was turning red with anger but Jace didn't say anything.

"Maybe it's for the best." Jace spoke finally breaking the silence.

Jonathan and Clary looked at him dumbfounded. He looked at their faces and tried to explain.

"You know mom would never go for marrying you off to some stranger Clary but the school might not be a bad idea. I mean sure it will be disappointing for you to leave but getting out for a few months might do you some good." He stuttered.

Jonathan and Clary just continued to look at him, not knowing what to say. They couldn't believe he was agreeing with their father! Jace felt the pressure and began rambling.

"Ugh, I mean….it's not like we are never going to see you again and…. you could use some finishing! You're not like other shadowhunter girls….I mean your strong but you're not really a girl. You don't wear makeup, or get dolled up or look pretty in-"

 _Slap!_

Jace fell backwards landing on the grass and holding his check in shock. Clary stood over him. Her hand was raised and she was struggling to hold back the tears that laced her eyes. Jonathan looked at her in surprised but didn't move.

"I'm sorry I'm not **_pretty_** or **_your_** kind of girl…." She left the sentence hanging in the air as she ran back towards the house.

Jace gazed after her. Jonathan took a step and turned to look at him.

"You just messed that up big time." He said. Jace didn't respond. "For the record, I think my sister is more beautiful than any of those girls you had fun with in Paris."

"Don't you mean _our_ sister?" Jace asked.

Jace couldn't help but be afraid that Jonathan was going to disown him. He was afraid he would kick him out of the family now. Hell at this point Clary would probably pack his bags and throw them out the door. He couldn't lose both of them. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut?

"I will always consider you my brother even if it isn't by blood." Jonathan replied guessing Jace's thinking.

"Thanks..." Jace signed in relief holding his hand out for his brother to help him up. Jonathan didn't move or extend his arm though.

"You see that's the thing about blood. One can't marry ones blood sister. However, it's not against the rules to love your adoptive sister is it?" He whispered.

Jonathan's black eyes pierced Jace's gold. His message was very direct and very clear. Jace didn't know what to say. Did Jonathan want him to marry Clarissa because he couldn't have her himself? Jonathan moved and began running after Clary leaving Jace in the grass full of questions and completely stunned.


	4. Portals and Warlocks

******************* Chapter 4 *********************

Clary locked the door to her room and flew herself onto the bed. She hated that she cried so easily and was proud that she was able to hold the tears a bay till now. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of anyone; especially in front of Jace. His words pulled at her heart more than she would like to admit. It pained her that he didn't think that she was pretty or that he didn't think of her as a girl. For some reason that hurt her more than anything physically ever could. She wanted him to see her as a women. If she ever wanted any man's attention it was Jace's. Jonathan had been right when he had told that if you really wanted to hurt someone, mess with their head. Clary couldn't help but think how Jace might be right in what he said a few minutes ago.

Clary didn't get dressed up or wear makeup. Come to think of it she really didn't know how to do makeup really well. Sure she could look pretty when she wanted to but dressing up just wasn't her style. Would Jace prefer girls who did doll themselves up? Come to think of it she had never seen him flirt with any girls when she was around. She heard stories about him when Jonathan and he went to Paris alone one weekend but she never saw it for herself.

Jace wasn't stupid he must see how she feels. He wants her gone so she can grow up and clear her head. Maybe going away would make her realize that having feelings for him was completely inappropriate. He was just trying to let her down easy. Though if he thought she would be dismissed so easily then he was mistaken. Clary tried to calm her breathing and get a hold of herself. She would go to this stupid school and became a well, she guessed, a woman. Then he couldn't help but fall in love with her right? After a few minutes she stopped crying. She was about to go into the bathroom and throw water on her face when she heard a knock on the door.

"Clary." Jace called.

Clary froze. Jace was literally the last person on Earth she wanted to see right now. She would rather see Valentine or fight a demon than 'talk' to him right now. She heard him try the handle and was grateful that she had locked the door.

"Clary open the door please. I want to apologize."

 _No! I can barely think straight! Not now!_

"Jace, just leave me alone please. I don't want to talk to you right now." She replied.

Jace sighed and started to grab the stele from his pocket. He was going to use an opening ruin if he had to. He had to talk to her and make this right.

"Please Clary. I'm sorry! You don't have to go. We will think of something!" he begged.

Clary had never wanted to avoid anyone so much in her entire life as she did at this moment. She was too emotional and still very much attracted to him. This conversation would either result in her crying or making a move on him. She couldn't afford or stomach either of those outcomes right now. She saw a flash in her mind as the picture of a new ruin came to her. She grabbed her Stele and drew the symbol for portal on her bedroom wall.

 _It worked! Oh thank the angel!_

Clary could hear her door begin to open slowly. She quickly leapt through the portal and disappeared.

************Line Break *************

Clary felt weightless as her body traveled though the blue light. It was scary and completely disorientating. It lasted only a moment before she landed hard and slammed against a banister. When she got up on her feet she looked up only to find a cat looking down at her.

"Well, how nice of you to drop on by." A voice called out.

Clary's eyes followed the voice and saw two people sitting on a long sectional. Her mother was sitting next to a young man with jet black hair and cat green eyes. He was the one who must have called out to her. Clary's mother stood up quickly and looked at her daughter.

"Clarissa! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mom?" Clary whispered blinking her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"I don't know how I got here. I just pictured this place in my mind and jumped through the portal. Have I been here before? It seems familiar..."

Clary's mother's face fell. Clary couldn't help but feel guilty like it was something she did that upset her.

"Yes my darling. You have been here before."

With that the young man got up from his seat and walked over to her. He leaned down and examined her face closely.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." The man said wrapping his arms around her.

"Who are you?" Clary asked.

"Who am I? What do you mean who are you? My name is Magnus Bane surely you haven't forgotten your favorite warlock Clarissa!"

"But…"

"Clary dear take a seat. There is something that I must tell you." Her mother called.

******************Line Break ******************

Clary's mother had explained everything to her and afterwards Clary couldn't help but feel sick. She knew that her mother had run away and did what she had to do to stay hidden…but she would have never guessed that her mother would go as far as blocking her sight in order to "keep her safe." A part of her felt down right betrayed and angry. How dare she try to keep the world she loved and whose power flew through her veins away from her. She struggled to control her temper.

She told her mother that it had been a long day and she was just ready to sleep. It seemed like a good excuse to leave and deal with her anger away from her mother and Magnus's preying eyes. Magnus had offered to let her stay the night here but she refused. She just wanted to go home and see Jonathan. Jonathan made everything better. After much insisting she finally managed to talk her mother into letting her leave.

Clarissa leaned down and drew the portal ruin with her Stele.

"Very impressive!" Magnus cooed.

Jocelyn's face was vacant. She knew her mother hated that she was different; that Valentine had corrupted both of her children before she could get out. Clary brushed that thought to the side for now. She was still upset and didn't need her judgement more clouded with pity.

"Bye mom." Clarissa called.

Jocelyn kissed her daughter on the cheek before quietly walking away.

"I love you darling and I think that getting away from the house for a few months will be good for you. You need to grow into your own person away from your father and crazy brothers."

Clary nodded. She had made up her mind about leaving before she came here but it was nice to hear that her mother supported her decision. Magnus came and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't be a stranger." He whispered in her ear.

Clary nodded and took a step towards the portal. She concentrated intently picturing her brother's messy room before taking that last step through. She felt the familiar rush and feeling of dizziness as she propelled through space. In a moment she finally landed safely in her brother's bedroom. Of course her landing was anything but graceful. She hit the floor and managed to roll before landing on feet. Not the best but it would have to do. Of course all intentions of not waking up Jonathan were ruined though when she saw her brother wide awake sitting on his bed looking down at her.

"That's a cool trick." Her brother grinned impressively. He wasn't often impressed and a part of her ego smiled at his compliment.

"How long have you been able to do that?" he asked.

Clary plopped down next to him on the bed.

"Not long. I just learned how to do it for the first time today." She replied.

Jonathan sighed and kicked off his boots. Clary followed suit.

"Well," he said as he laid down pulling Clary into his chest. "Now that you have calmed down, can we talk about what happened and we are going to do about it?"

Clary nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Breathing in the scent of his citrus cologne.

"I'm going to go." She whispered. Jonathan's body tightened as his arms gripped her tightly. "I want to go Jonathan. I talked to mom too. She thinks it will be good for me and now that I can make portals I can visit you every night if you want."

"Is this really what you want? To be away from me and Jace for months?" he asked.

"Yes. I think some space will be good for all of us. Plus I won't be away for too long and I can always visit whenever you miss me." She smiled.

"That will be everyday your gone." He frowned.

They lay in silence a while each lost in their own thoughts. After what seemed like forever she felt her brother's body relax. He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes sleepily.

"You and Jace are perhaps the only people that I truly care about in this entire world. I don't want you to leave but if that is what you honestly want than I will support you. As long as I get to see you often, than everything should be alright."

"Thank you," she smiled. She wondered how she was going to tell Jace. Hell, she wondered when she would even have the courage to show her face again. She pushed these thoughts away quickly. For now she needed to relax and get some sleep. She leaned back in against his chest just like old times and fell fast asleep wrapped in his warm embrace.

**********Line Break ************

Clary looked up into his golden eyes and smiled. They were running through a meadow of flowers and they ended up falling down the hill laughing the entire way down. Things suddenly turned serious when Jace landed on top of her. Her breath caught as a blush rushed to her checks as she felt the weight of his body encase her. He looked down at her laying in the grass beneath him. His smiling was dazzling as he leaned down softly pressing his lips against hers. Her body felt lit up pure electricity as she kissed him back religiously. She wanted to show him that she felt the same way. The kiss deepened as his hands started moving down her body. She liked it and wanted more so she encouraged him by lightly digging her nails into his arms. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but she couldn't help it. Her body jumped as the meadow faded and she opened her eyes to find herself back in Jonathan's room.

Something wasn't right. Her body felt different but good; really good. She felt her body coil up as waves of pleasure swept through her as a moan escaped from her lips. She was trying to catch her breath while her mind was slowly reeling back to reality. She felt Jonathan chuckle beside her as he kissed the pulse of her neck. She had never been touched that way and her body reeled in delight as his lips touched her skin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that sister." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Clary tried to sit up but was pinned down by her brother's arms. She looked down and saw that her shirt was pulled up to just below her breasts exposing her stomach. This would have been enough to make her face red but it failed in comparison when her eyes followed her brothers arm. His hand was in her underwear and his fingers were gently massaging her again.

"Jonathan stop." She moaned trying to shrug him off.

"Come on Clary. Were just fooling around. I'm not going to go all the way with you." He smiled. "Plus I think it's time you learned how to pleasure your body. Especially before you leave to become some…I believe you said bimbo." He joked.

"Jonathan!" she panted trying to keep her voice stern but failing miserably.

"You're my brother." She pushed the words out.

"Don't say that it bothers you Clary. I am not stupid. I know you better than anyone and I see how you look at Jace. You call him your brother but you don't really mean it. I heard you say his name in your sleep and I see the way you look at him. How you blush whenever he pins you to the ground during sparing." He replied.

Clary could barely think straight as Jonathan's fingered increased their speed.

"Jonathan," she moaned.

She had meant it as a warning but it came out as a seductively plea. She didn't know that her voice could ever sound like that. Jonathan's reply was a seductive growl as he pressed his manhood against her. She could feel how turned on he was through their clothes and it made her sick but her head was too much in a fog to really form cohesive thoughts.

"You are mine," he breathed in her ear as he pressed the tip of his middle finger into her. That was all it took for her to come completely undone. She stifling her moan by burying her face into his chest. It took her a moment to finally gain her composure.

"I am not yours Jonathan. You are my brother and I am your sister. I don't feel that way about you or Jace regardless what you may think." She countered pulling his hand out of her pants.

"You can lie to everybody including yourself Clarissa but you can't lie to me. Jace is a good man. If it was any other guy I would chop his legs off but Jace, Jace is different. I know it can't be me so I would accept it if it was him."

Clary couldn't believe her ears. Jonathan wanted her to get with Jace. She looked up and met his eyes. She wasn't fooling him at all. She blushed and dropped her gaze. Jonathan laughed and Clary punched him in the side.

"If you say anything to him I will hurt you so badly Jonathan." She spat.

"I would like to see you try sis!" he grinned.

"Oh I'll do more than try. I will devote my life to making yours hell so help me!" she glared.

"I'm part demon. Hell would probably be like a vacation for me or something!" he laughed.

Clary was not going to win this argument so she started pouting.

"Why are you so worried my love? Jace isn't blind. You honestly don't think he already knows how you feel?"

Clary's eyes grew wide as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Don't worry my darling sister. You are beautiful, smart and talented. Our Jace isn't a complete idiot." He said.

Clary hoped he was right. Maybe Jace was starting to develop romantic feelings for her as well? Jonathan was giving her hope but hope was dangerous; very dangerous.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said getting up.

"Sure you don't want another go around? I can do lots of things with my tongue that would make what I just did to you look like child's play." Jonathan replied cockily.

Clary looked at him horrified. Her brother's demon blood always hindered him when it came to understanding some human emotions but apparently it transgressed into boundaries as well.

"Jonathan you are my biological brother. What you did tonight is not right. Please don't touch me that way again."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We have already had this discussion before. You are not a demon, I don't care what you say, we are both humans and humans don't do things like that with their siblings." She argued.

"The bible doesn't expressly say that it is a sin Clarissa. Surely Adam and Eve's children married and then there is the whole book of Solomon." Jonathan retorted.

" **Leviticus 18:6 states that, '** None of you shall approach any one of his close relatives to uncover nakedness.' So there Jonathan!" She replied.

"Well you weren't naked yet." He grinned.

Clary grunted and gave him the coldest look she could muster. It seemed to work because Jonathan looked down defeated and sighed.

"If that is what you want than I will respect that. I honestly don't see the problem given how tainted our blood is but if you're not comfortable than I will accept it."

Clary smiled.

"Thank you Jonathan." She said as she turned to leave the room.

"Clary," Jonathan called once more. She turned around to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure Jace is holding back just like you are. Life if short. You might as well go for it before father tries to push you into marrying someone else. I meant what I said, if it's not me than it should be him."

Clary thought for a moment and nodded before leaving the room.


	5. Confessions and Explanations

******************* Chapter 5 *********************

Jocelyn watched her daughter leave through the portal with bated breath. She could tell her daughter was upset with her. She didn't blame her. She just hoped that she knew how much she loved her. Jocelyn blamed herself for Valentine finding them. They had stayed in one place too long. She should have been more careful.

Her husband had imprisoned her in their room for months. She was not allowed to leave the room until he felt like she was truly his again. He didn't love her, no those feelings had left him long ago. He saw her as a possession. She remembered fighting him trying to get through the door to see to their screaming daughter. If it wasn't for Clary and admittedly Jonathan, she would probably still be locked in that room. Valentine hadn't tortured her physically but he probably would have after a certain amount of time. He was patient but everyone has their limits.

Jocelyn had a choice. She could either go along with his plans and be the helpless girl he had married or she could be a spy. He would have done what he needed to her in order to find out where the cup was. Nothing would be spared in his quest for blood, not even his children. Of course Jocelyn pretended to fall back madly in love with him. She cried and begged him to forgive her. She also told him where she had hidden the cup. He was cautious the first few years but things got better. Though, of course he didn't trust her fully. That is why he made her stay with his top two guards at all times she was out of the house.

They were looking for the cup in New York City. Of course that is what Emil and Samuel thought. She had come to New York to meet up with her old friend Magnus Bane. She had told Valentine enough of the truth to make it believable but with a few smudges here and there. She had chosen the correct person to give it to. Madame Dorothea was a mundane and could blend into their world easily. He was still not able to find her although Magnus knew exactly where she was. She never knew where exactly and never wanted to in case Valentine tried to force it out of her.

She couldn't let her husband get the cup and she couldn't give it back to the Clave. Valentine was right about one thing. The Clave was incompetent and wouldn't listen to reason. It was up to her but at what cost? Clary was being raised by a mad man. Jace's parents were dead and Jonathan her birth son was made to suffer worst of all. Valentine had told her son that she left him because he was a monster. Even though she did believe that Jonathan was a monster she would have never left him. However, by the time Valentine found them his mind had already been twisted. She knew that no matter what she did Jonathan was lost to her and Jace was so cautious that he would never truly be her son. Still she loved both of the boys and did what she could to spare them from their father as much as possible.

Jonathan was powerful, handsome and confident. Still, Jocelyn knew better and kept a close eye on him. He didn't possess his father's prejudices but he also didn't have Valentine's restraint when it came to life. Her son was more powerful than his father and Valentine knew it. Demon blood doesn't turn one into a monster. She had met many witches and warlocks like Magnus and Tessa to prove that. Demon blood didn't turn her baby into a monster, Valentine did.

"So," Magnus spoke. "It looks like it is about time to unfreeze your friends."

Emil and Samuel were petrified in the foyer. She would have to unfreeze them soon before too much time elapsed. Jocelyn sighed and nodded reluctantly. Magnus began walking with her to the foyer.

"I know it is none of my business but I can't help but ask why Clary was so upset? I know siblings have fights. I hear it is common even. Why get so worked up?" he asked. Jocelyn looked up and met his gaze.

"Jace isn't her blood brother and I think the fight had little to do with the finishing school. She has been frustrated a lot lately. I use to think it was just her being a teenager but then I started to see something more. I think she has feelings for her adoptive brother." She stated firmly. Magnus looked taken back.

"A little crush on a blonde angel boy? I can't blame the girl!" he laughed. Jocelyn didn't laugh. There was a seriousness to her.

"I think it is more than just a crush. Clary doesn't let things like that get to her. She isn't boy crazy and has shown no interest in any boy before. She even fights Valentine when he pushes her. These feelings are something she has been fighting against for a while now. Of course that is just from when I started to notice it. Who knows how long she had felt that way about him?" she replied. Magnus stopped walking.

"Do you think it is inappropriate that she would feel this way about her brother?"

Jocelyn hesitated.

"I don't know to be honest. Jace has always been a wonderful boy since I met him. I would be hard pressed to find someone better. If that is who made her happy than I wouldn't have a problem with it. It's not like she is in love with Jonathan."

Magnus wrapped his arm around her. She looked startled.

"I think you are making the right choice by the way. I know you are beating yourself up for not running away taking the children with you but I think it will all be for the best if our plan works out." He spoke soothingly.

Jocelyn smiled. "Thank you."

Jocelyn smiled but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help remembering the small book she came across in the library one morning. She had been completely disgusted with her husband. It had been a notebook about Jonathan and Jace with they were little. She had confronted Valentine about it. He pretended to feel guilty but had still come clean about everything about the demon blood and the angel blood. It was at that moment that she had noticed the way that Clary and Jace interacted. It was clear that they both had feelings for each other. They were trying to fight the attraction that sang in the blood that flew through their very veins. Blood sings to blood Valentine once told her when they tied Jace and Clary's hand together one day after they had had enough of the pranks they were constantly pulling on each other. Blood calls to blood.

"Jace." Clary whispered.

Jace was out cold laying on her bed. He opened his eyes and saw Clary looking down at him. Her hair was wet and she was dressed in a shirt and short shorts. Clary was the kind of girl who was beautiful and didn't know it. She had a natural beauty. He half way opened his eyes and yawned. He reached up and pulled her against his chest. Clary froze. A few minutes passed before she felt his breathing shallow once again and his chest rise and fall fast asleep. Clary exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

She had two choices. She could wake him up for real this time and potentially have a very uncomfortable conversation or she could stay like this and fall asleep in Jace's arms. She decided that option one was bound to happen either way and she might as well enjoy option two now. Clary repositioned herself slightly and intertwined her legs with his. She pushed her guilt and self-consciousness to the side and before long she was fast asleep.

Neither of them heard Jonathan open the door and quietly close it.

Jace was the first to wake up. He felt warm, calm and happy. It had taken him a few minutes after opening his eyes to register where he was. He had fallen asleep on Clary's bed waiting for her to come home. He heard light breathing and turned his head to look at his sister sleeping cuddled up close to him. She must have come in in the middle of the night and laid down with him. He wondered why she hadn't woken him up or yelled at him to get out.

He gazed at her sleeping face for a few minutes studying every detail. She was soft and beautiful. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and hid her chest which was scantly covered by a tank top. She looked peaceful and he wanted to touch her. From the day he met her he had felt connected with her somehow. When he got older things started to change. That closeness was turning into something stronger. He often found himself wanting to kiss her or do things to her that brothers should want to protect their sisters from letting boys do to them.

He often had dreams about her. They were in a meadow of flowers in bloom playing some silly kid game. They ended up losing their footing and tumbling down the small hill. He would always land on top of her and then he would kiss her. Those dreams had scared him at first because he didn't think she would kiss him back. Now they scared him for an entirely different reason. If he was ever to act upon those feelings his father would banish him. Hell he might even kill him or let Jonathan do it. Though now it seemed like Jonathan wanted him to be with Cary.

Everything was confusing and he was trying to shrug the feeling off. He didn't let Clary sleep with him anymore when things changed and hadn't for 5 years. Now, here he was, in bed with the girl of his dreams literally who happened to be his adoptive sister. Someone was clearly having a joke at his expense.

Jace moved his hand and caressed Clary's face. His fingers lightly brushed down her jaw and ended at her lips. Clary's eyes opened and looked at him completely wide awake. Damn it! Jace froze. He had been caught and was trying desperately to think of something to say. Though, all of his clever one liners seemed to disappear into thin air in this situation.

She had been awake for a while now. Clary looked up into his eyes deeply. She felt as if the window to her soul was shining as clear as glass through her eyes. She lowered her wall and for the first time in years she could see his lower too. The walls were down and the emotions exchanged needed no words. Her lips parted slightly and he could hear her heart beat accelerate to meet his own. It was a question in its purest form and not stained with petty desire. She wanted him to kiss her. Any other time Jace might have walked away, pushed her from his thoughts or tell her that it wasn't right. That wasn't going to happen today. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Clary's body rose as she met his lips with her own. Each kiss begged another one. They must have been laying there for a while. Every touch seemed to become deeper and more passionate until Jace broke it off. He looked down at her as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes filled with wild passion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Clary knew he meant kissing her and not about their fight yesterday. She looked at him drawing everything in from his golden eyes to how his muscles in his arms flexed. He started to move off the bed to leave. She instinctively placed her hands on his chest gripping his shirt lightly.

"Jace," she whispered. "I liked it….Please don't go." She pleaded.

Jace met her gaze and looked down. He loved her but what did it matter. He was her brother and her parents would kick him out if they knew what he just did. Then where would he go then? They were too young to get married and even if they did he couldn't support her. Where would they go that Valentine or Jonathan wouldn't find them? It wasn't practical or even possible. Not to mention he still wasn't sure if it was ethically right.

"Clary we shouldn't be doing this. I'm technically your brother. What would your parents think?"

"I-," she hesitated. "I guess I don't really care."

Jace looked surprised. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. Tell me that I am not crazy for falling in love with you." She begged.

"No, you're not crazy." He replied. Clary smiled.

"You're not crazy but I don't think it is love you feel." He sighed. Clary raised her eyebrows. She wasn't an idiot. She knew what love was.

"I'm pretty sure I know what love is Jace."

"You may think you do but what if you're wrong. You want me to kiss you, hold you, and be with you; but you don't know if that is love or if it is your blood do you?"

Clary looked taken aback for a moment. She had never thought about her attraction being an effect of the blood they shared. Could she really be wrong about everything?

"I think the love we feel for each other as siblings might be getting mixed up with the attraction our blood holds. Blood calls to blood Clary and if we did go all the way what would be left after the blood lust wears off?" he argued. Clary was silent.

"Embarrassment and disappointment. I don't want to lose the relationship with my sister if this is not…romantic love." He looked down in pain.

He was right of course. It might ruin their relationship and she knew that Jace wouldn't and possibly couldn't risk that. Jonathan and she were all he had. He couldn't risk losing the only family that he had ever known. She sighed.

"I've decided to go to that school. Sometime apart might be good for us till we figure things out at least." She frowned.

Jace just nodded in agreement. Clary reached out and cupped his face in her hands.

"I will be leaving in two days and today is my birthday." She whispered. Jace looked back at her confused.

"Please kiss me one last time. I know I'm being selfish and it might just be our blood calling but…. I just want this moment to last a little bit longer before you leave and we go back to pretending it never happened. "

Jace looked down and seemed to think for a moment. He then leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed her. This kiss was very different from the last. The last kiss was free and open. This one was guarded and cautious but she didn't mind. It was him and despite knowing it could all just be blood lust, she enjoyed it. When he finally pulled away it was all she could do to hold back the tears. He left without a word closing the door softly behind him.

Clary heard her phone buzz. She looked and saw she received a text message from her brother. He probably heard Jace leave and wanted to see how things went. She wasn't in the mood. She locked her bedroom door and went into her adjoining bathroom locking that door behind her as well. She turned on the water, stripped her clothes off and stepped in. She sat down in the tub and let her tears fall.


	6. Off to New York

******************* Chapter 6 *********************

The message Jonathan sent was actually a happy birthday text which he choose to inform her of after banging on her bathroom door claiming that even birthday girls can't stay in the shower forever. Clary's skin was pruney by now but she didn't care. She felt better despite the nagging nausea in her stomach. She wrapped herself in a towel and headed out of the bathroom.

Her brother was sitting on her bed with a tray of pancakes waiting for her.

"Wow! Breakfast in bed! Going all out this year Jonathan?" she teased.

He grinned wickedly.

"Thought I should do something thoughtful for you after last night." He shrugged.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe her brother did that. He grinned seeing her blush before digging into his own plate of pancakes. Clary escaped into her closet and closed the door. She threw on a cute lace top and a black skirt that hit her mid-thigh. She let her wet hair fall down her back before looking into the mirror. Normally she didn't bother with looking cute or sexy. Growing up with two brothers meant jeans and being a tomboy. However, it was her birthday so she had to do something. Of course the top was cute but the skirt added a sexy element showing off her long legs. She smiled, hell just because Jace was playing fair didn't mean she had to. She knew she had to celebrate the little victories or else she would lose her mind.

Clary stepped out of the closet. Jonathan looked up and almost dropped the fork in his hand. Clary grinned.

"Too much?" she twirled.

"You don't want to know what I think." He replied before shoving a bite of pancakes into his mouth to avoid getting into more trouble. Clary smiled and sat on the bed finally digging into her breakfast. Three bites in there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Clary replied.

The doors opened and in came her father with a present wrapped up in his arms. Valentine had always given her big gifts on her birthday. It was his way of making up for the time they were apart. This years was probably very special given how rocky their relationship had become.

"Happy birthday my daughter." He smiled.

"Thank you farther." She replied as sweetly as she could manage.

"I am sorry but there are some last minute arrangements I have to make involving the circle. I will be gone most of the day so I wanted to give you my present early. Your mother should be back in a few hours and I will be back in time for dinner."

Clary didn't know what to say. Not having Valentine around was the best news yet. Jonathan reached to grab her plate out of her hands. She handed it to him and took the gift from her father's outstretched hand. She carefully undid the wrapping paper and opened the box.

In the box was a beautifully crafted stele. The handle had woven vines and flowers on it. The top had an intricate butterfly and the tip was pure silver. It was a work of art and despite it being from him, she loved it.

"It is beautiful father." She said in awe. Clary always wore her emotions on her sleeve. Her father could tell by her face that she actually loved it. Despite being a tyrant he patted himself on the back for knowing what his daughter liked. Valentine grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

"I am glad you like it," he said brushing a strand of wet hair from her face. "I have to leave now but you and your brothers have my permission to take the apartment to whichever city you like to have fun. Just be back in time for dinner both of you."

Jonathan nodded.

"Thank you father." Clary said as Valentine left the room.

"Free reign of the apartment! Where are we going today sis?" Jonathan grinned eagerly. Clary didn't have to think.

"New York." She replied.

 ***Line Break***

Jace was in the hallway bathroom that he shared with Jonathan. He had just taken the coldest shower of his life and was gaining the courage to walk out the door. He didn't know if he could pretend nothing happened but he had to try. Even if she felt the same it wasn't right. He couldn't lose his family. He had to pretend that nothing happened even though leaving her this morning was one of the hardest things he had to do in his entire life.

He never felt anything as blissful as kissing her. Even sleeping with those girls in Paris during that moment of ecstasy didn't compare. He couldn't help but wonder if other things would feel better. What would making love to her feel like? NO! He couldn't think that way!

After an hour he finally decided that enough was enough and opened the bathroom door. He had stepped out only a few minutes and had the misfortune to run into his father.

"Good morning father," he greeted him respectfully.

Valentine was in a good mood and smiled at his adoptive son. He regretted doing what he had done to Jonathan. He often wondered if Jonathan would have been more like Jace if he hadn't given him demons blood. Jace was practically the perfect son and he found himself favoring him over his own biological son.

"What is wrong Jace?" he asked. "You look upset? Did you and your sister have another fight?"

Jace's body went rigid.

"I guess you could say that." He replied meekly.

"Just go and apologize to her. I am sure it will all work out. It is her birthday and I know she is excited to go out with you and Jonathan today."

Jace nodded.

"I don't think it will be that easy. I don't think she wants to see me right now." Jace looked down.

Valentine looked at his son curiously.

"Where are you going father?" he added trying to change the subject. Valentine eyed him suspiciously.

"I have business to attend to this morning with the circle." He paused. "Would you like to join me?"

Jace was shocked. Their father never asked any of them to help or get involved with the circles business. Normally Jace would decline but a part of him was curious. Another part of him wanted him to avoid Clary.

"I would be honored father." He replied. Valentine smiled.

"Then grab your seraph and let's go."

Jace ran to his room, grabbed his blade and left with Valentine. He texted Clary and Jonathan a quick text on his way out the door.

 ***Line Break***

Clary's phone buzzed but it was Jonathan who read the message first.

"Looks like it is just going to be you and me in New York." He frowned.

"Why?" Clary asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Jace went with our father on his errand." Jonathan huffed. Clary knew that although her brother hated their father he still craved his attention and approval. As much as he loved Jace, he couldn't help but be jealous of him from time to time. Clary put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Jonathan was quiet for a moment before standing up suddenly.

"Come on sis! We only have 5 hours before it gets dark there." He commanded. Clary smiled.

"I'm glad it's just you and I. We needed some bonding time anyway!"

Clary put on a pair of black ballet flats and placed her new Stele and her seraph blade in a holster hidden under her top.

"Okay, let's go!" she grinned.

"New York here we come!" Jonathan smiled.


	7. The Lightwoods

******************* Chapter 7 *********************

New York was hot and humid. Clary dragged Jonathan through Times Square. They did a little sightseeing and she even got him to buy her some new clothes. She enjoyed being spoiled by her brother who seemed to be in a much better mood now. She had only been to New York twice not counting when she visited Magnus. She couldn't help but feel the need to see him again. After a while it was decided that they would pay the warlock a visit. They began heading to Brooklyn. Clary was quietly looking around while walking to the subway. The thing she loved most about New York was the tall buildings. Growing up in the secluded country made her appreciate the beautiful buildings and hassle of New York City.

They got on the train and finally reached the exit for Magnus's place. Clary couldn't help but feel rushed. The sun was setting which meant that they had about two hours before they had to be home. Jonathan wasn't in a big hurry to see the warlock. He only agreed because it was something his sister seemed to want. He could tell she really wanted to talk to him and was getting impatient.

"Calm down Clary," he joked. "We are almost there!"

"I know I just want to actually have some time to talk to him!" Clary sulked.

Jonathan chuckled and grabbed his sister's arm as they got off the train. When they finally walked up the stairs to the street he doubled his pace. He was about to start to run and make her keep up when a man ahead caught his eye. The sun was setting and the street lights were just coming on. Something about the man didn't seem right. His hair was disheveled, the clothes he wore didn't fit right and his face held a blank expression. He felt Clary grasp his arm tightly. She sensed it too.

He reached his arm across his chest and touched the hilt of his weapon. He could feel his sister position herself ready to draw her weapon beside him. The man continued to look at them and smile. He then began to make a low hissing sound. Clary and Jonathan raised their eyebrows in confusion. The hissing was a different tempos as if the creature was trying to speak to them. Clary and Jonathan had fought demons before but none of them had ever hissed at them. Some talked to them begging for their lives but nothing like this.

The demon finally stopped but continued hissing. This time he was looking at Jonathan. Jonathan looked down at his sister and saw her confusion. Jonathan's shoulders tensed. He realized that the creature was speaking to him and what was worse was that he understood everything the creature was saying.

"What a beautiful catch you have made my brother." She creature grinned looking to Cary. "You better be quick and kill her before they catch yo-"

The creature's words were cut off as an arrow pierced its chest. Jonathan and Clary looked up and saw a black haired boy with a bow in his hands. The bow was loaded with a new arrow that was pointed at them. Clary stood frozen for a moment. _'Could he be a shadowhunter?' She thought._

"Just great Alec! You could have at least let me get a shot in before you finished him off!" yelled the beautiful raven haired girl at the boy with the arrow.

Jonathan looked up at the boy and whispered his weapons name as it began to glow blue. Alec didn't drop his bow. Clary put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Jonathan don't. They're shadowhunters like us." Clary whispered.

"Alec enough!" the girl yelled obviously seeing the tension between the two boys. Alec lowered his bow slowly.

"I'm sorry my brother can be a little melodramatic! Either way, my name is Isabelle Lightwood. Who might you two be?" Isabelle asked while throwing her hair back flirtatiously.

Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Obviously she wasn't immune to her brother's good looks. She looked the new girl up and down. Isabelle had long beautiful black hair and a figure to die for. She wore a short black skirt with fishnet tights. Her black top had a deep v where a red necklace dangled. Clary couldn't help but gulp. Jonathan ended up speaking first.

"Lightwood huh? No doubt the children of Maryse and Robert Lightwood?" Jonathan smiled sweetly. He obviously wasn't oblivious to Isabelle's good looks either. Clary sighed.

"The very same. Now who are you?" Alec asked jumping down and taking the place next to his sister.

"My name is Jonathan Morgenstern and this is my sister Clarissa Morgenstern. I believe your mother is good friends with ours." He smiled.

Isabelle and Alec were obviously not expecting him to say that. They didn't think that they were standing in front of the leaders children. Valentine in his own way was a king of the circle. The few times they had met him they saw the other adults treat him and his wife like royalty. The way they addressed him or always agreed had made Isabelle feel disgusted. They did everything but bow down on their hands and knees to the mad man. They knew that Valentine had children but only a very privileged few were permitted to ever meet them.

Clary was the first to step up and hold out her hand to Isabelle to shake it.

"I prefer to go by Clary. It is really nice to meet you. I haven't met very many girls my age." Clary smiled.

Something about her smile seemed very genuine. Clary obviously didn't have her father's arrogance and didn't look at Isabelle like she was beneath her. Isabelle smiled and shook her hand. Alec was next and cautiously shook her hand. Jonathan made no movement whatsoever.

"Please excuse my brother. He sometimes forgets his manners." She said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Quite alright." Alec replied coldly.

They stood in silence for a moment before Isabelle broke the silence.

"So what brings you both to New York?" she asked trying to make light conversation. Jonathan grinned at her.

"Actually we are here to have a little fun. It is my sister's birthday and we thought we would pay Magnus Bane a visit."

Alec's face went flush.

"Well that's perfect then! We were actually on our way to give him something when we saw that demon. We would be happy to show you the way?" Isabelle beamed.

"That would be wonderful!" Clary smiled.

"Perfect!" Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and began walking with her. "I see you went shopping! I know all of the good places!" she continued on as Alec and Jonathan walked silently behind them. Jonathan knew he was being rude and distant. He should be talking to Alec and trying to gain another ally but all he could think about was that demon. Something wasn't right but he brushed off the thought. He could think about that later.

"That was a good shot." Jonathan stated finally breaking the silence.

"Thank you. I am sure you didn't need my help though being a Morgenstern and all." Alec replied coldly.

"You can quit with the formalities. In case you can't tell my sister and I are not like our father. We don't believe in being treated differently just because of our name." he replied flatly.

"I was actually going to ask you what you thought of that demon."

Alec raised an eyebrow. He was obviously surprised at being asked his opinion.

"I thought it was your average shape shifter until it started trying to talk to you. Very unusual behavior for a demon." Alec replied.

"My father had summoned demons to do his bidding before. Maybe the poor devil thought I would spare its life?" Jonathan replied.

Alec looked taken aback.

"Summon demons?" he asked. Jonathan nodded.

"I trust you can keep a secret."

"You have my word upon the angel." Alec replied curiously.

Jonathan and his sister were very different from their father. Alec didn't expect Jonathan to want his opinion on anything let alone learn a secret.

"My sister and I don't agree with what my father is doing. We don't like summoning demons and we don't hate Downworlders. Obviously we cannot express these views to our father." Jonathan whispered.

Alec nodded his head. His sister and he didn't agree with Valentine's plans either but they knew they had little choice in the matter. Their parents were right in the middle of it and exposing them would mean that they would all be punished; even little Max.

"It seems that we share similar views." Alec replied vaguely.

Jonathan grinned but couldn't say anymore because they had finally reached Magnus apartment. Jonathan couldn't help but feel triumphant. It seems like he found two new allies. Isabelle knocked on the door. The door rushed open before she had even finished the second knock. Magnus looked out and was frantic. He looked to Clary's face and back to Jonathan's before his gaze fell and stayed on Alec.

"You four better come in. Now." He commanded sternly.

"What is wrong?" Clary asked.

"Everything!" The man with the cat eyes replied.

**************************************** **Line Break** ***********************************************

Jace heard a loud scream eco down the dark narrow corridor. Goosebumps started to cover his arms as he followed his father down the hallway. Valentine didn't say a word as another scream filled the air.

"Father…" Jace asked meekly.

Valentine looked over his shoulder and gave his adoptive son a stern look. Jace understood and gazed back down to the floor. They turned a corner and stopped at a cell. Inside the cell Jace could make out the figure of a human being laying on the ground. It seemed to be an older woman and she was hunched over in obvious pain. Valentine looked down at the woman as one of his guards opened the gate. The man with the whip stopped and did a small bow to Valentine.

"Well at last we meet. I have been looking for you for a very long time Dorothea."


	8. Witches and Rash Decisions

******************* Chapter 8 *********************

"He has her!" The warlock paced back and forth across the room.

"He has who?" Alec replied.

"He has Madame Dorothea."

Clary and Johnathan gasped. Isabelle and Alec looked confused.

"Who is Madame Dorothea?" Isabelle asked.

Johnathan looked at her but it was Clary who answered.

"She is the person that my father has been looking for. She has the mortal cup." She replied softly.

"So, that is why everyone has been looking for a witch? Because she has the Mortal cup?"

"Yes" Alec answered.

"That means Valentine has the cup now." Isabelle tried to hide her disappointment. "You both must be so happy for your father."

Clary looked her in the eyes.

"I know we don't know each other well and I hope that we can be friends. However, you should know that my brother and I do not share our father's beliefs. We want him to fail."

Isabelle's mouth dropped upon hearing this. She looked at Clary and then to her brother. Johnathan looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"It is true Isabelle. They do not support their father, just like their mother and yours I might add, do not." Magnus said turning to look at the Morgenstern siblings.

"Your mother Jocelyn and I have been working together to make sure that Dorothea was safe. I just got word that she was captured this morning."

"That is probably where father and Jace are now. That is why he was in such a rush to leave this morning." Clary said to her brother. Johnathan nodded still looking at the floor.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Isabelle asked.

"I think we need to find our mother and talk to her before Valentine gets to her." Johnathan spoke.

"I agree. If she is the one that hid it in the first place than it only makes sense to talk to her first." Alec said.

"Then it is decided." Clary said. "Johnathan, I think it is time to go home."

He nodded and they began to head for the door. They had reached the sidewalk outside before Alec came running after them.

"Wait!" he called. Clary and Johnathan stopped.

"How are we going to stay in contact?" he gasped. Clary thought for a moment before grabbing her phone out of her hand.

"We live outside of Alicante so mundane technology still works. Give me your number and I will text you."

Alec put his and his sister's information in her phone. He handed the phone back to her and looked at Johnathan.

"Keep in touch friend." Alec said intently.

"Will do!" Johnathan smiled.

*************************************Line Break******************************

"Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" the old woman pleaded.

Valentine looked down at her unfazed.

"You have something I want. Something my wife was foolish enough to give to you. Where is it?" he grinned wickedly.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Please! I honestly don't!" she cried.

Valentine's face was impassive as stone. He nodded to the man with the whip and turned to leave.

"No please!" she screamed as the whip split her skin. Jace could her the crack before she let out another cry.

"Please! I'll tell you anything you want to know. Why won't you believe me?"

Crack! Followed by another scream filled the room as Jace followed his father down the hall and out of the building.

"A few more days and that women will tell us where the Mortal cup is Jace." He smiled. Jace nodded in silence.

"Where are we going now father?" Jace asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We are going home to see your sister. It is her birthday." His father said as grabbed the reins of his horse. Jace knew that he had to tread cautiously. Valentine turned around to face his son.

"Let's not bring up what happened in there. We wouldn't want to ruin your sister's day." His father put his hand on his shoulder. Jace nodded once more, not trusting his voice.

"Good." His father replied.

Jace took the reins of his own horse and began to follow his father. If they hurried they would make it home by night fall. He had to talk to Clary and Johnathan as soon as possible.

*************************************Line Break******************************

Jocelyn stood in the kitchen. The servant was showing her the birthday cake for her daughter. Another year had passed and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She wasn't able to save her kids from her husband. All she could do was prolong the inevitable. She just hoped that the kids would be strong enough to resist their father when the time came. After a few more preparations she heard the front door open.

"Mom!" Clary called out.

Something didn't sound right. Her daughter's voice sounded frantic. Jocelyn headed to the foyer to see what was wrong. The sun was setting outside and dinner was almost ready.

"Mom!" Clary shouted once more before she saw her mother turn the corner.

"Clarissa! What is wrong darling?" she asked. Clary ran to her and threw her arms around her. Jocelyn looked up at her son looking for an answer. Johnathan just looked at her.

"Darling. Everything is going to be alright." She whispered.

"No it's not." Johnathan replied. Jocelyn looked at him once more.

"Johnathan is right mom." Clary whispered.

"Father found her." Johnathan finished impatiently.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Madame Dorthea." Clary whispered pulling away from her mother.

Jocelyn paused. She was about to say something but struggled to find the words. Whatever her mother was going to say she would never know because at that minuet their father and Jace walked through the door. If their father was startled to see everyone in the foyer he hid it well.

"Why hello family!" Valentine smiled. Jocelyn composed herself quickly.

"Welcome home darling! Dinner is almost ready." She smiled her usual lack luster smile.

Clary looked at Jace trying desperately to meet his eyes. She needed to talk to him. Regardless what happened this morning; this was important. Jace finally looked up and meet her gaze. It was brief and she had to cut it off because her father pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I hope you and Johnathan had fun this afternoon my daughter."

Clary nodded.

"Thank you again for letting us use the apartment to go out today." She answered using the fake smile that Johnathan had showed her in order to hide her expressions. This seemed to please him.

"Johnathan! Jace! Come let's celebrate Clary's birthday." He commanded pulling his daughter to the dining room.

Dinner went by smoothly. Everyone ate in silence for the most part. Jace had taken his normal place next to Clary. He refused to make eye contact with her the entire meal. Johnathan had talked to their father briefly about the demon they encountered in New York. He left out the part about Magnus, Isabelle and Alec of course.

Finally it was time for dessert. Clary blew out the candles and Jocelyn cut the cake into pieces. After a few bites their mother placed a medium sized package in front of her. Clary opened it slowly and her jaw dropped. Inside the box was Heosphoros, her mother's prized sword. Her father had given Johnathan Phaesphoros on his last birthday and kindjal to Jace on his birthday. Clary held up the sword and looked at her mother in shock. Jocelyn giggled.

"I can tell you don't like it at all," she replied sarcastically. Clary was still stunned.

"Thank you mom!... I… love it!" Clary smiled.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her. Valentine rose and pulled his arm around his wife possessively. Joceyln knew he was growing impatient. He obviously would want more details concerning his new prisoner.

"I think it is time for bed." Valentine stated flatly.

Jace excused himself to his room while Johnathan walked Clary to hers. Valentine was following them and stopped in front of the door.

"Alright you two. I mean it, time for bed. Clary has a busy day tomorrow." He commanded. Johnathan and Clary nodded.

"Goodnight father." They said before heading into their rooms. Clearly their father was going to make sure that they were all in their own rooms tonight. If only he knew that they already knew what he was trying to hide. Clary heard the door lock from behind her from the outside. She knew that it would be too risky to leave her room the normal way tonight. She pulled out her phone and texted Jace.

 **Jace. Are you alone in your room? Please answer!**

After a few minutes he replied.

 **Yes but don't come. Father locked me in. He will hear you leave the room.**

Clary sighed. She didn't need to open her door to see Jace. She took out her new Stele and drew a portal rune. She concentrated and stepped through the portal. She felt a flying motion and braced herself for landing. She hit the floor and regained her balance. She was getting good at this, finally.

She was in Jace's room. He was sitting on his bed and staring at her in disbelief.

"Clary," he whispered. "You shouldn't be here."

Clary held her hand up to stop him.

"I'm not here to talk to you about this morning. I need to talk to you about something else. Something important Jace." She whispered.

Jace raised his eyebrows. What happened this morning seemed like so long ago. He didn't want to think about it right now but he couldn't help it. Here she was, in the middle of the night, in his room and wearing clothes that hugged her body. What boy wouldn't be thinking that? He pushed those thoughts away as best as he could. He also had news he needed to talk to her about too. He nodded his head and motioned for her to sit next to him. Clary couldn't help but blush at the thought of being next to him in such an intimate setting.

"Johnathan and I went to see Magnus Bane in New York today." She began. "He has been working with mom to help take the circle down. Apparently he was helping hide Madame Dorthea from father in order to protect the cup. He got word today that she had been captured."

"I know," Jace replied. Clary looked surprise.

"What do you mean you know? How could you possibly know that?" she asked.

"I know that because I saw her in the dungeons at the Blacks house. Father kept asking her for the cup and she kept telling him she didn't know what he was talking about." He replied.

Clary paused for a moment thinking. Jace felt the urge to touch her, hold her or do something to comfort her. He resisted the urge. After a few moments she looked up at him. He stared into her beautiful green eyes as she spoke.

"We have to save her before she tells them anything. Do you think there will be guards with her at this time of night?"

"No I think they will probably be sleeping but what difference does it make Clary. Father will still have a least two guards blocking the entrance to that cellar." He replied.

"But not likely in her cell right? We won't be going through the cellar entrance. We will teleport using my new portal rune." She answered flatly.

"How is that even possible?"

"You've been there before so all you have to do is picture it in your mind. You'll enter first and I'll follow behind you. We'll both go, release her and portal her back to Magnus's place. It is our only shot." She replied.

"Clary we can't do that. You could get hurt, I mean, Johnathan would kill me if anything happened to you." He argued. She paused for a moment. That was a risk she was going to just have to take.

"Are you scared because I might get hurt or because you are afraid of what Johnathan would do to you? Which is it?" she asked. Jace was taken aback for a moment.

"Both!" he replied.

"We'll he would probably kill you if he knew that you kissed me this morning. So if you don't want him to find out you will go with me through the portal and save the witch." Clary spoke sternly. This was important and if she had to result to blackmail she would. She was a Morgenstern and she could command attention just like her father if she wanted to. She wouldn't back down not when it came to this. Jace looked shocked for a few minutes before taking in a breath.

"Fine." He exhaled. "But put on a mask or something to hide your face at least."

Clary nodded. Jace grabbed two cloaks with hoods for them to put on. After securing both of their cloaks Clary leaned down and drew a portal rune. Jace concentrated and put one of his hand through while the other held Clary's. She could feel the electricity that his touch ignited in her. She was beginning to seriously get annoyed that he had this effect on her. She pushed the thought and raised Heosphoros in her hand.

"Let's hope they are all sleeping." Jace said before pulling her through the portal.


	9. Madame Dorothea

******************* Chapter 9 *********************

Jocelyn walked into the master bedroom with her husband behind her. A part of her still loved Valentine and always will. However, the mad man standing before her now was not the Valentine that she had fallen in love with. Her husband walked across the room and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly began kissing her neck and running his hands down her body. She had expected questions and pain; not this.

"Valentine…" she whispered in an attempt to distract him. He continued his advances by pulling down the zipper of her dress.

"You are mine forever my darling." He whispered in her ear. "I will never let you leave me again."

Jocelyn shivered as her dress fell to the floor.

"This again my husband? I thought we were past this?" she kissed him softly. Valentine returned the kiss before pulling back to admire his wife.

"Every time I think we are the past gets brought up again." He grinned wickedly looking down at her body. Her eyes grew wide in false confusion.

"My dear, what happened that you are not telling me?"

Valentine slowly pulled her closer and began kissing her neck again. His hands moving down her back resting on her butt.

"We will speak of it later. Right now I want to claim my wife. It has been too long." His lips spoke against her skin.

Jocelyn relaxed and pressed her body against his. She couldn't deny him without hurting him. She needed him in a good mood and on her side as much as possible before he started questioning her. He led her to the bed and turned off the lights.

************************************ Line Break ***************************************************

Clary fell against Jace's chest as her feet finally found the dirty floor. Both looked up prepared for a fight. Jace took out a witchlight and looked around.

"Please no more." The old woman cried.

Jace and Clary looked down at the old witch laying on the ground covering her head with her arms. Her dress had been slashed open down her back as fresh blood stained her clothes.

"Madame Dorothea." Clary whispered kindly. "Are there any guards here right now?"

The old woman looked up confused yet hope shined in her eyes.

"No, the man with the whip just left. He leaves for an hour or so before he comes back and starts again. They think I know where the Mortal cup is. I don't know where it is I swear! Jocelyn never gave me the cup. She never even mentioned it! Please, you believe me don't you?" The old woman pleaded grabbing onto Clary's leg.

"Yes" Clary spoke. "I believe you. Please let go. We are going to get you out of here but we don't have a lot of time."

The witch let go as Clary ran to the nearest wall and drew a portal.

"We have to make it look like she escaped." Jace stated behind her.

"How do we do that?" she asked.

"We make it look like an inside job." He leaned down and used an opening rune on the cell door. Clary leaned down and undid the locks around the witch's feet. The witch lunged forward to the portal but Jace caught her.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"We are going with you Dorothea. We are taking you somewhere safe. They will find you again if you go on your own. Trust us please!" he whispered urgently to her. The witch seemed to calm down momentarily.

They could hear footsteps flooding the corridor. Men shouting at each other.

"Let's go!" Clary said while grabbing the witches' hand.

All three stepped into the portal just before the guards turned the corner. There was a flash of light and then darkness. Three guards looked down and saw that their prisoner was gone. Chaos broke out.

************************************ Line Break ***************************************************

 **Meet me at Magnus apt ASAP**

That is all the text message that Alec received over an hour ago said. Of course he was already at Magnus's. He had been seeing the warlock off and on for a few months now. There was no way he could let his mother or father know. Isabelle knew and supported whatever made him happy. She was now awake sitting on the couch next to him. She had decided to stay the night in one of the guest rooms until they heard from the Morgenstern siblings. He had woken her up after he received Clary's text message. He was starting to give up hope that he would hear from either of them at all.

A bright flash illuminated the room as three bodies appeared out of thin air. Two hooded figures stood in front of the group with an old woman laying crying on the floor. Alec and Isabelle drew out there weapons. Jace tensed and was about to remove his weapon when Clary removed her hood first.

"Isabelle. Alec. It's me Clary!" she said.

The two shadowhunters withdrew their weapons immediately. Jace looked at the boy shadowhunter. He had seen him before. Of course he wasn't allowed to formally meet many shadowhunter families. None of Valentine's children were until they came of age. Magnus leaned down and pulled Dorothea into his arms. He quickly ushered her into the open guest room. Alec took a step forward.

"I didn't know you and your sister had the guts to break out one of your fathers prisoners Jonathan." Alec grinned.

Clary was about to speak but was cut off by Isabelle's gasp. Jace had removed his hood revealing his blonde hair and golden eyes.

"You're not Jonathan." He asked. Jace smiled.

"Well technically I am. My birth name is Jonathan but I prefer Jace. So in a way you are correct I am Jonathan." Jace replied cockily. "The other Jonathan is my adoptive brother. It is nice to meet you." Jace stated holding his hand out for Alec to shake.

Alec turned bright red and reluctantly shook Jace's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jace. Alec Lightwood."

Isabelle jumped forward and hugged Jace pressing her chest into his body.

"Hello Jace! My name is Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister." She smiled.

Clary was doing her best to hold back her anger. At that moment she hated Isabelle. Maybe this is why she shouldn't have female friends. A part of her wanted to kick her away from Jace, and the other wanted to cry. Alec looked at her momently before Clary caught his gaze. She quickly turned away and began walking down the hallway.

"I'm going to check on the witch." She called out flatly.

Truth be told the only thing she wanted was to distance herself from Isabelle and Jace. Alec watched her go with mixed feelings. It seemed like he wasn't the only one with a complicated love life. He smiled and followed her down the hallway leaving his sister to flirt with her new piece of eye candy.

Dorothea was lying in bed. She looked relaxed and the cuts on her face were gone.

"That is about the best I can do my old friend."

Clary stepped into the room as the light illuminated her face.

"You!" the old woman whispered. "You are Clarissa Fra- Morgenstern! You are the one who saved me?"

"I am," she replied.

"Why?" The old woman asked. I told your father and Magnus the truth. I honestly do not have the cup.

"I am not sure what my mother did with the cup or how you are connected but I couldn't leave you down there to die." Clary whispered sitting down beside the woman's bed.

"I thank you. I wish I had something to give you in return." The lady frowned.

"I didn't do it for any award. Though I wish you had the cup so I could hide it away from my father." She smiled.

"You are a kind young lady….." the woman paused. She placed her hand in her pocket and took out a deck of cards.

"Please take these. Your mother gave them to me as a gift. I know they are nothing compared to the mortal cup but please accept them."

Clary hesitated.

"To be honest, I have had a hard time looking at them lately knowing they came from your mother. If that makes you feel better." The witched added placing the cards in Clary's hands.

Clary nodded. It actually did make her feel better.

"Thank you Madame Dorothea."

The witch laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"I think it is time we allowed Madame Dorothea sometime to rest. You should be getting back home soon before someone realizes your missing." Alec spoke placing a hand on her shoulder.

The witch had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep. Clary rose and walked out of the room. Alec was right. They had to get back home. Clary slipped past Magnus and Alec in the hallway before reaching the foyer. Jace was sitting on the couch with Isabelle sitting next to him. Saying that she was sitting next to him would actually be an understatement. She was practically sitting on his lap playing with her hair.

Jace stood up startled as Clary entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun," she gave him a cold look. "But Jace and I have to return home before our father realizes were missing. It wouldn't take him long to put two and two together once he finds out his prisoner is gone."

She went to the wall and began drawing a portal. Isabelle hugged Jace and said goodbye but not before handing him her phone number. Alec rolled his eyes. A part of him felt bad for Clary. If Isabelle wanted to keep her as a friend he would have to have a talk with his sister regarding Jace.

Jace seemed to look relieved when Isabelle finally let him go. He grabbed Clary's hand and waved before heading through the portal. The portal closed and all was quiet for a minute.

"Well who would have thought that both Morgenstern boys would be so hot?" His sister giggled.

"Yeah we should really talk about that." Alec replied.

"About what?" Isabelle asked confused.

******************************************Line Break **********************************************

Clary and Jace landed hard against the floor. Clary ended up losing her footing and fell on top of Jace knocking him to the ground. After a minuet to recover Clary looked around and saw that they were back in Jace's room. Jace grunted and tried to push her off of him. Having her on top of him was doing things to his body.

"Get off." He grunted.

Clary gasped and jumped off. She turned away in an attempt to hide the pain in her eyes. They were silent for a moment before Clary finally spoke.

"You know if you want to flirt or screw some random shadowhunter girl I don't care. All I ask is that you not do it in front of me." She choked bitterly.

"I wasn't trying to screw her! She came onto me." He protested.

"You obviously didn't seem to mind it." She smiled sadly.

"Well she was gorgeous. What do you want me to do next time a hot girl throws herself at me?" he asked sharply, too sharply. He could tell his words had cut her.

"Next time?" she whispered. She hadn't thought about next time. She could only focus on this time. He was right, what did she expect him to do next time. He was handsome and girls were crazy about him. She was just his adoptive sister. He didn't have feelings for her outside of their blood lust. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Clary got up and began to take out her stele.

He could tell he had hurt her. He wanted to run after her. To throw his arms around her and tell her that no other girl compared to her. She was the most beautiful person he ever met. She made him feel alive and that he lov-.

Jace rushed to his feet and grabbed her arm before she stepped through the portal. She looked back at him shocked as the tears she was trying to hold back threatened to come out.

"I…." he stuttered. After a second he reached into his pocket and handed her a small box wrapped with a bow.

"I never gave you your birthday present." He whispered finally letting go of her arm. Clary looked down at the small gift and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered before stepping through the portal back into her room.

Clary landed in her room. She stood silently for a few seconds before putting the cards Dorothea had given her in her art drawer. Then she began to strip off the cloak and gear from her body. She threw it in the hamper. Clary changed into a tank top and shorts before sitting on her bed. She looked at the box for a while before finally gaining the courage to open it. She undid the bow and lifted the lid off of the box. Inside was a tiny witchlight and a note.

 _You were always my light in the darkness. Here is something to help keep you safe._

The tears that had welled up in her eyes before returned full force. She hugged the witchlight to her chest as if it was the only connection she had left with the boy that she loved.

She would be leaving tomorrow. If it wasn't for her father locking the door and what they did tonight she would be in Jace's room right now. Begging him to let her stay with him one last night before everything changed. She pushed those thoughts aside. That wasn't going to happen and there was no use crying about it. She wasn't his type. He obviously went for beautiful girls with curves and long raven hair.

She forced her eyes closed as sleep finally came.


	10. The Ace of Cups

******************* Chapter 10 *********************

"What do you mean she escaped?"

She jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He was shouting at someone in the hallway and he wasn't being quiet about it either. He heard him slam his fist into the wall as a guard desperately tried to relay information.

"Father." She heard her brother's voice.

"Go back to bed Jonathan. This doesn't concern you." Holding his grip on the guard's collar.

"Valentine. What is going on?" Jocelyn spoke coming out of the bedroom wrapped in a robe.

Valentine hesitated looking at his wife and son. He let go of the guard he was holding in his hand. The guard fell to the floor and scurried away.

"I need to go attend to something with the circle. I will be back in a few hours. Until then no one leaves this house!" He commanded. He looked at his wife first.

"As you wish my love." Their mother whispered obediently.

"May I go with you father? Maybe I can help?" Jonathan pleaded. Valentine calmed himself.

"No my son. Not this time." He replied with attempted tenderness.

"I will explain everything when I return tonight." He spoke before turning around and walking down the hall.

After a few moments Jonathan stood silent looking out after his father. His mother approached him and did something that surprised him. She threw her arms around him. He stayed still for a moment in shock before confusedly returning her embrace.

"You are not like him Jonathan. You are smarter, faster, stronger and better than he will ever be. Don't let him get to you my son." She whispered.

Jonathan didn't know what to say so he just nodded. She let go of him and smiled.

"Get your brother and sister and meet me in the library in an hour. There is something we all need to discuss."

Jocelyn returned to her room as Jonathan ran back down the hall towards his sister's bedroom. He unlocked the door and opened it quickly. Clary was standing in front of him obviously wide awake from their fathers yelling. His sister looked up at him as he closed the door. Something was wrong.

Clary rushed into her brothers arms and hid her face in his chest. Everything at that moment seemed to hit her and her brother seemed like the only solid thing around her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Clary what is wrong?" he whispered. Clary sighed.

"Right now. Everything."

He pulled her closer.

"What did mom say? I couldn't hear her." She whispered.

"She wants to meet us in the library. Probably to talk about why father was so mad." He replied. She signed and pulled away.

"I know why he is mad."

"You do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and you're not going to be happy about it." She frowned.

"Out with it." Jonathan commanded. He hated when she kept things from him.

"Okay, don't be mad, which I know is asking the impossible. Jace saw father torturing Madame Dorothea in the Black's cellar. We portaled there last night and took her to Magnus's."

Jonathan looked at her dumbfounded. After a few seconds she could see the silver iris vanish in his dark eyes. He was mad, really mad.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed or worse! Are you sure no one saw either of you?" he yelled.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened. We were in and out before anyone saw us. We even wore hoods just in case." She argued.

"Still something could have happened to you! I can't believe you didn't tell me! Or have me come with you! I'm just as capable as Jace Clary!" he growled.

"This had nothing to do with not trusting you or thinking you're not capable. I'm not Valentine Jonathan. I didn't tell you because I knew you would never let me do it!" she replied trying to put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Damn right I would never let you go and Jace shouldn't have either. Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

"Please don't! It is not his fault! I blackmailed him into letting me go." She argued.

"You…blackmailed him? With what?" he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"I can't tell you. That was part of the deal." She whispered locking her arms around his neck. She could feel him trying to control his breathing.

"Please don't be mad. Nothing happened to us. I swear on the angel that next time I will tell you right away before I do anything dangerous."

She could feel his body relax.

"You are my everything Clary," he whispered into her ear. "You keep me human. I would be lost without you."

She sighed.

"I know….and for what it is worth, I'm sorry."

He nodded not saying a word. After a few minutes he finally let go of her and started walking out the bedroom door.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We need to meet mom in the library in 40 minutes." He called about behind him as he closed the door.

Clary took a deep breath and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

*********************************************Line Break ****************************************

Jonathan walked down the hall and stopped at Jace's room. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Jace was fast asleep in his bed. Go figure! His brother could sleep through almost anything. Jonathan slammed the door shut behind him. Jace jumped out of bed and landed in attack position. He looked up disorientated until he saw Jonathan. Something was off and it wasn't until last night's events came back to him that he realized that he should probably run. By then of course it was too late.

Jonathan jumped on him and tackled him to the floor. Jace looked up and saw his brother's eyes straight black again. He needed to get away. This was life or death. Jace kicked his brother in the stomach and tried to flee. It was no use. Jonathan punched him in the face with such force that Jace fell backwards against his bed.

He was going to be sore for the rest of the day now. Jonathan wasn't holding back. He was obviously out for blood.

"What the hell Jonathan?" Jace shouted.

"What the hell? What the hell were you thinking indulging Clary's reckless behavior like that?" he grunted. Jace would probably have a black eye now and that seemed to please Jonathan.

"I didn't have a choice. You know how convincing she can be when she wants something!" he argued.

"I don't care if she promised you her first born child! I trusted you to protect her!" Jonathan snapped.

Jace bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Jonathan but I promise you that I would have protected her with my life if it came to that."

"You should have never put her in that situation to begin with! I thought you loved her?" Jonathan growled.

"Oh course I love her!" Jace shot back.

"What kind of man puts the woman he loves in danger Jace? The only reason I agreed to give her to you was because I thought if anyone would be able to protect her it would be you!"

Jace looked at him dumbfounded.

"And even after I gave you my permission you still find a way to mess it up! You're supposed to make her happy. Not make her cry and let her go off to break prisoners out under our father's nose." Jonathan finished.

Jace wanted to argue that Clary wasn't a possession. That Jonathan couldn't just give her away. Clary was her own person and not even Jonathan could control her. He looked up at his brother and swallowed the words. Now was not the time to fuel the fire.

"I'm sorry." Jace whispered looking down. This seemed to appease his brother. Jonathan was silent obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Next time tell me what is going on. If we all went… there would be less chance of her getting hurt." Jonathan replied taking a seat next to his brother on the bed.

"I swear on the angel that next time I will give you the heads up." Jace frowned.

"What did she blackmail you with anyway?" Jonathan asked. He obviously had calmed down now. Sometimes Jace hated his extreme mood swings. He didn't know if they were because of his demon blood or because he was related to Valentine.

"Clary didn't tell you?" Jace asked nervously.

"No. She said that was one of the conditions of the blackmail." He replied. "You didn't steal my sister's virtue or something that night you slept in her room did you?"

Jace turned bright red.

"Oh course not!" Jace said too loudly. Jonathan paused and examined his face.

"I don't know why you are fighting this. You both want each other. It's painfully obvious." Jonathan said getting up off of the bed.

"It's …complicated." Jace replied meekly.

"Whatever you say little brother. Anti-Valentine family meeting in the library in 20 minutes." He called over his shoulder before leaving the room.

*************************************Line Break************************************************

Jace was the last to enter the library. He closed the doors and took a seat next to her brother and as far away from Clary as possible. Jocelyn stood up and looked at her children.

"You all know I left your father sixteen years ago when I found out I was pregnant with Clary. During that time I took and hid the Mortal cup. I gave it to an old witch named Madame Dorothea and it seems now, despite my best efforts, your father has finally found her. He will take the cup from her and use it to build a shadowhunter army loyal to him and him alone." Their mother spoke sadly.

"But Madame Dorothea doesn't have the cup mom. I asked her myself last night." Clary spoke.

"What do you mean last night?" her mother asked her sharply.

"Jace and I portaled to the Blacks last night and then back to Magnus with Dorothea." Clary responded.

Jocelyn looked at her daughter and her sons.

"I get the feeling that there is a lot of things you are not telling me." She spoke.

"Yeah the feeling is mutual." Jonathan replied sarcastically.

The kids spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything that had happened so far. They told her about the Lightwoods, what Jace saw, and recusing Dorothea. It turned out Alec had texted Jonathan before the meeting that Magnus had Dorothea leave this dimension though the three dimensional door in her apartment. Their mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is good. That means that the cup will be safe." She smiled.

"I don't understand mom. She said she didn't have it. Was she lying?" Clary asked.

"No," Jocelyn shook her head. "She doesn't know she has it. I hid it in painting in a tarot card that I had given her a set of years ago. She always carries them with her but she doesn't know that the cup is hidden in one of them."

Clary dropped the cup of coffee she had been holding. The cup hit the tile and shattered spilling the hot liquid all over the floor. Clary stood still looking into space for a moment before jumping to her feet and running full force to her room.


	11. I am Not a Prize to be Won

******************* Chapter 11 *********************

She left the library and practically ran to her room. She grabbed the cards that Madame Dorothea given her out of her bottom drawer. Clary placed her hand over the cards and felt one burn her skin. She pulled the card out and gazed down at the ace of cups. It was a picture of the mortal cup. Her hand hesitated over the card. She flipped the card over again and again before looking deeply into the painting.

Clary was the only one who shared her mother's gift to reach through paintings. She knew that she should leave the cup in the card but a part of her was curious. Her mind got the better of her though and she withdrew her hand reluctantly. She took the stack of cards and hid them in the secret compartment within her dresser.

Behind her drawers was a small compartment with a lock. She kept a stele in there for safe keeping. Now she placed the cards in and locked the cabinet using a special seal rune. Only she could open up the lock now. She put her drawers back and was getting up from the floor when her mother and brothers came in.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked. Clary looked up.

"Yes. I just needed a moment to catch up on everything that has happened these last few days." She smiled weakly.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Well there is nothing to worry about now. The cup is gone where even a great warlock like Magnus can never find it." Her mother smiled. Clary nodded and looked at her brothers. Jace refused to make eye contact.

"Well I better get packing. Father still expects me to go to this school and I wouldn't want to make him angrier than he already is." She said flatly.

Her mother let her go and kissed her forehead. Clary gave her another fake smile and watched her mother leave the room. She can do this. She could take her mother's burden from her. It was now her secret and hers alone. She decided that she would not tell her brothers. Maybe after her father was gone she would consider returning the cup to the Clave... maybe. After a few minutes Jace left to his room but Jonathan stayed to keep her company as she started to pack.

**************************************Line Break*************************************************

"Did you search everywhere?" Valentine spoke sternly.

"Yes Lord Valentine! Everywhere. There is no way she could have escaped on her own." The man replied.

Valentine frowned. Someone was going to pay and they would pay dearly. Valentine walked down the narrow hall to the room on the far end. He entered the room and smiled. Gabriel was shackled to the wall with blood running fresh down his face from the gash in his head.

"Lord Valentine please! Please I swear I had nothing to do with her escape!" the poor man screamed.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Gabriel. Is that why you think you are here?" Valentine replied with fake civility. The guard looked at his master with confusion.

"I..I…I don't understand my lord."

Valentine took a few steps closer.

"Dear dear Gabriel You have been a loyal follower of mine for many years."

"Yes! I have been with you for 10 years now my lord. I am loyal and you're second in command." The man said breathlessly as the hot rope holding his wrists burned once again into his skin. The man's master looked at the smoke coming off the man's skins curiously.

"I know you didn't help the witch escape." He smiled.

The man looked at his lord with relief.

"You believe me! Oh thank the angel." Gabriel smiled.

Valentine took a few more steps. Slowly getting closer to his prisoner.

"Of course I do! I know you would never betray me."

Gabriel looked confused once again. Why was he being tortured if Valentine thought he was innocent?

"My lord….if you are sure of my innocence than why am I here?"

Valentine grinned. He leaned forward slowly and put his lips to the man's ear.

"You are here to show the others what happens when they fail me."

*******************************************Line Break************************************

"Well that does it." Clary sighed zipping up the last of her luggage.

She laid down next to Jonathan on her bed resting her head on his chest. They were quiet for a few moments.

"I'm going to really miss you.." her brother whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to miss you too." She whispered unable to hold the tears back.

Jonathan wrapped her up in his arms and began lightly rubbing her back.

"It will be alright. We will get through this and you can portal home anytime you need to. Which…better be at least once a week." He chuckled.

Clary smiled. Her brother always had a way of making her feel better. She laid on his chest for a few more minutes before getting up to splash some cold water on her face. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jonathan called out.

His mother walked in with a long green summer dress in her arms. She looked at Jonathan laying on the bed and smiled. Clary came out of the bathroom and looked at her mother.

"Is that… for me?" Clary forced a smile. She wasn't the biggest fan of dresses.

"Yes. I thought it would be very pretty and cool in the New York heat." Her mother smiled.

Jonathan and Clary were confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the school was moved to the New York institute. I guess it is a good thing that you already meet and befriended the Lightwoods then."

Clary's face was blank. _Oh great! Three months with Ms. America's next hottest Shadowhunter._ Clary tried to smile.

"Oh…." Clary said grabbing the dress. Jonathan looked at her curiously. She didn't mention it to Jonathan that Isabelle threw herself all over Jace. She didn't feel like really ever telling him either. Though her brother wasn't stupid. His always watched her like a hawk and keeping things from him was next to impossible.

"So who is going to this school anyway?" Clary asked nonchalantly heading to the closet to change.

"Well, Isabelle Lightwood, Helen Blackthorn, Aline Penhallow and you for starters." Her mother answered her through the closed door.

Jonathan stretched his arms out and laid back down on the bed.

"I might just have to come and visit. Four beautiful girls, can't let Alec have all the fun!" he grinned wolfishly.

Though it was pretty obvious given how he was lusting after that warlock that Jonathan knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to Alec. A relief really. He liked the boy and holding him by the collar as his feet dangled over the Brooklyn Bridge wasn't a way to keep him as a friend. Though it proved quite effective in keeping boys hands off his sister. He was relieved for that he didn't have to put down the law with Alec.

"Well you're more than welcome to visit as long you don't plan on staying in someone's bedroom all day." Clary joked stepping out of the closet. Her mother's face light up. Did the dress really look that good?

It was a soft mint green dress. It was short in the front but had see-through lace that fell just above her knee and to her ankles in the back. It had a little belt that hugged her waist and thin straps that showed off her shoulders. The dress made her legs look long and beautiful. She was no Isabelle Lightwood but she felt attractive. She confusingly turned to her brother to gauge his reaction. His jaw was hung in the air as she felt his eyes look her up and down lingering in inappropriate places. She knew he couldn't help it but it was still annoying.

Jonathan had tried to kiss her when she was 14. She was so confused and shoved him away. She hadn't talked to him for a week, which was the longest they had ever fought. She had gone to the library in Alicante to try to figure things out. She ended up going through many demon books before coming to a passage that discussed blood and relationships. Apparently demons are very strongly attracted to their own blood and thus siblings often coupled. She didn't agree with it but at least she understood what he was going though. Since then she had to walk a fine line between brotherly affection and incest with her brother.

Clary looked up at her brother. This was Jonathan, her brother and she needed him as much as he needed her. They were a team. Plus her brother's demon blood and inappropriate thoughts did come in handy from time to time. If she would take his breath away she couldn't help but feel anticipation to see Jace.

"Honey you look beautiful!" her mother cooed. Clary smiled.

The sun was about to set and her father would be home anytime now. She doubted he would mention what happened this morning. They had caught him in a state of shock and anger. She was sure he would have composed himself by now. Valentine was going to have a warlock create a portal into the New York institution and see her off. Clary sighed and followed her mother out of the room. Jonathan followed with the suitcases. Clary braced herself for the last dinner she would have with her family for a while.

*************************************** Line Break**********************************************

Valentine got home right before dinner. He seemed a lot calmer but obviously someone paid the price for the Witch's escape. Clary's father had to excuse himself to change out of his blood stained clothes. As he was leaving Jace walked into the dining room. He looked at Jonathan before finally gazing at Clary. The setting sun peered its light through the windows and fell on her petite body. His jaw dropped and eyes grew wide before he corrected himself. Jace sat down at the table first unconsciously taking his usual spot. Clary couldn't help but smile as she took her seat beside him. She was going to enjoy making him a little uncomfortable during their last dinner.

Valentine returned newly dressed in a white shirt and took his place at the head of the table. They began eating and the meal went by in a blur. Clary couldn't help noticing the small glances Jace and Jonathan were giving her. The glances seemed to be filled with sorrow. She was going to miss them both dearly. When the meal concluded she hugged her mother, Jonathan and even Jace goodbye. Her mother was trying desperately to hold the tears back as she followed her father into the library.

"Well my daughter, it is time." Valentine whispered wrapping his arms around her. Clary nodded and her father chuckled.

"Are you really that nervous?" he asked. She looked down at her hands. Being this close to her father always made her uncomfortable but going to live with a house of strangers made her even more so. She was having difficulty concealing her true feelings.

"A little." She peeped. Her father held her closer and tightened his grip.

"My darling you are a Morgenstern. We are powerful and the ones who will lead shadowhunters into the next millennium. You have nothing to fear. If anything they should be nervous to meet you. They get to spend the next six months with Clarissa Morgenstern."

The old we are better than everyone else speech. Typical Valentine response. This did little to calm her nerves.

"And when these six months are over? What will happen then?" she asked. She could feel Valentine's body tense.

"Then you come home and all of my children will take their rightful place in the circle." He grinned.

Clary rolled her eyes. He was holding back on something and she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"Oh, okay." She answered hesitatingly.

"Does that not seem desirable to you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I just thought you were going to say that you were going to marry me off to the highest bidder or something."

Valentine was silent for a moment. Clary couldn't help but make a face. She wasn't stupid. Her father had been taking her out to 'meet' other prominent shadowhunter families. All of these families had sons of course. She wasn't stupid.

"I would be lying if I said that I haven't thought about it." He chuckled.

Clary's eyes grew wide with fear and anger.

"It isn't like I haven't had a few offers already darling. Quite a few families are interested in you and your brothers." He stated flatly.

Clary couldn't help remembering that silly Disney movie she use to watch growing up. She wanted desperately to stomp her foot like a princess and tell her father that she was 'not a prize to be won.' She knew that wouldn't work in this situation. No, not with a father who didn't know what love really was.

"And your actually considering marrying your only daughter off to a complete stranger?" she asked bitterly.

"No my darling. I am not a monster. I want you to be happy. After this school you will join the circle with your brothers. From then on you can choose any boy of a good name and I will set up the arrangements. However, that is in the future. This is the present and we should seize the day my daughter."

"Yes…. father." Clary said flatly. There was no use arguing about it now; she would bid her time. If he thought she was going to marry anyone anytime soon he had another thing coming.

"Very good. Now follow me my child." He spoke softly picking up her suitcase and pulling her behind him through the portal.

Clary landed softly next to her father in a giant library filled with books. She was getting good at landing now. In front of her stood Isabelle, Alec and two adults that Clary could only assume were their parents.

"Ah good day my faithful Maryse and my good friend Robert. How wonderful it is to see you again. Ah yes and these must be your children?" Valentine spoke cheerfully.

"Yes," Robert spoke. This is Isabelle and Alexander, Alec for short. We are honored and humbled that you choose our institute to hold this school."

Valentine smiled. He had seen the children in passing but never introduced himself directly. There was something very intimidating about him and it was clear that Isabelle and Alec were not a fan. He brushed this off and continued.

"Well my friends I am afraid I must be leaving. There is much work to take care of as you know Robert and Maryse. I leave my daughter in your charge. It is an honor that I have not bestowed on anyone. I trust that you will look after her and keep her safe as one of your own?" he spoke sweetly but there was a depth of very real seriousness in his voice. It was a warning.

"You have my word that I will do all I can to look after your daughter just as if she was my own Isabelle." Maryse smiled.

"Very good then!" Valentine said. He kissed Clary on the cheek and with that walked back through the portal. In a flash the portal sealed itself and he was gone.

Clary stood there quietly for a moment.

"Welcome to New York Clar-"Maryse began to say but was cut off by Isabelle who jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Clary.

"Clary! I am so glad you're here! I can't wait to train with you and do your hair and makeup! We will have so much fun!" Isabelle squealed.

Her parents looked shocked but Alec just chuckled. This was his sister's way of trying to make up when she did something wrong. He couldn't help but laugh a little seeing the surprised look on Clary's face. His parents were too shocked to really say anything.

"Come on Iz! You're going to scare her away with all that nonsense! She has only been here for two seconds." Alec jested.

"It's okay." Clary spoke forcing a smile on her face.

"Come on Clary! Let me show you to your room." She said dragging her towards the door.

"Alec bring her bags!" Iz commanded.

Clary barely had time to wave goodbye to the Lightwood parents before Isabelle had her out the door. I guess there would be plenty of time to get to know her parents in the next six months. Isabelle seemed friendly though a part of Clary was still upset with her about the Jace incident. It is something they might have to talk about later if he ever visited. She had only been in New York for five minutes and she already missed her brothers. Aside from that though a part of her did feel at home here. She reminded herself to seize the day like her father instructed. Who knows? Maybe she could actually be happy here.

***********************************************Authors Note *********************************************************

I know, I know! I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth the wait. Things are about to get very interesting in the next few chapters. I didn't know when I started this story how long it was really going to be but I am in it for the long haul. I hate leaving stories unfinished. I actually do read many of the fanfictions on this site too and it always annoys me when people abandon a good story. This will not be the case for any of my stories. expect another update before Friday. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story or what you would like to see happen.

Peace Out!


	12. Night Clubs, Demons and Nosey Fathers

******************* Chapter 12 *********************

Isabelle led Clary into her new room.

"This will be your room. Do you like it?" She asked.

Clary looked around the room. There was an attached bathroom, full bed, and a walk in closet. Clearly she had probably been given the fanciest room of the available due to her family name. She guessed that couldn't be helped.

"I like it." She smiled.

"Good!" Isabelle said. "Now let's get you unpacked."

Clary hesitated for a moment as Isabelle took her bag and began taking the things out and placing them onto the bed. She wasn't sure what to do or what to say and was lost in thought.

"Clary." Isabelle spoke without facing her. "I know this is none of my business and I know we still don't really know each other. I hope you will forgive me for being blunt but do you have feelings for Jace?"

Clary was dumbfounded and froze. Isabelle turned around to look at her. Normally she would have answered no but Isabelle's question had caught her off guard completely.

"It's okay to be honest with me Clary. I am only asking because I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved toward him last time." Clary could feel her face turning beat red.

"I'm not judging you. It's not like he's your biological brother. I just wanted to let you know that I really want us to be friends and if I would have known I wouldn't have acted like that. Do you forgive me?"

Clary was silent for a moment and looked down.

"Of course I forgive you Isabelle. It's just…. Is it really that obvious?" Clary whispered.

Isabelle smiled and hugged her relieved.

"No. My brother is just really observant." She laughed.

Clary smiled and looked up.

"Thanks, good to know." Clary said returning the hug.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Alec with the rest of the bags.

*************************************** Line Break**********************************************

"Good now with the real blades." Valentine commanded.

Jonathan and Jace reluctantly picked up the training blades from the wall. It had been four months since Clary had left for New York. She had portaled home to see Jonathan a few times in the middle of the night since then but it wasn't enough for Jonathan's liking. Jace never joined them when she did come and avoided her as much as he could. He thought it would get easier as more time passed but it just seemed to get more difficult. He had dreams about Clary every night. Sometimes provocative and sometimes he saw her in danger and woke up screaming. Last night was a bad one and he hadn't gotten much sleep.

Jonathan lunged forward and Jace just narrowly missed his attack. Jace jumped to the next beam and then countered. Valentine was having the boys fight on the ceiling this week to better their footing. Jonathan was stronger but Jace was more graceful. It was the best way to have an even match.

"Watch your back!" Valentine shouted but it was too late. Jonathan had side swiped him and Jace fell to the ground. He narrowly braced himself enough to cartwheel upon hitting the ground. His body hurt but nothing was broken.

"When will you learn my son?" Valentine grunted.

"He can't help it father. It's not Jace's fault he can't compare to me." Jonathan teased.

"Oh yes, don't we all wish we were as smooth as you." Jace replied halfheartedly.

Jonathan chuckled and helped his brother up.

"You need to focus Jace! How can I put you into battle if I constantly have to keep my eyes on you? You are old enough to know better by now my son!"

Jace lowered his head in shame. He didn't like losing to Jonathan and he hated disappointing his adoptive father even more. Valentine shook his head and turned to leave the room. He was up to something. Valentine often spent most of the days out of the house.

"Clean up and be ready to leave in an hour." He said turning to leave.

"Where are we going father?" Jonathan asked confusedly.

"We are going to visit your sister in New York. It has been too long and I would like to see if one of my children is up to my standards."

The boys were silent. When Valentine left Jonathan looked at Jace and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well little brother. Looks like we are going to have some fun with some pretty girls!" Jonathan grinned.

"Yeah…fun." Jace stated flatly.

***************************************** Line Break ***********************************************

"Come on Aline!" Helen shouted.

Helen grabbed Aline's arm and hurried after Clary and Isabelle. They had just reached the night clubs door and were now looking back at the other two to catch up.

"Come on! This is our first trip out together and I want to have fun!" shouted Isabelle.

Clary had spent the last four months training in New York. It was actually becoming a very educational experience. Alec had taught her how to shoot arrows with precession, though she wasn't as good as him and Isabelle taught her how to use a whip and fight in a dress. The dress was the easy part but Clary still hadn't mastered landing jumps in sky high heels. She had gotten pretty close to Isabelle and Alec. Aline and Helen were great company as well but Clary was pretty sure they were gay. They often went off alone and Clary saw them kissing one time.

The girls had been planning on going out for a month but could never get away from Alec's watchful eye. Tonight he went out on a date with Magnus. Isabelle had a deal with the warlock and he was going to text her when Alec left the restaurant. Isabelle was wearing a short black dress that screamed sex with a pair of sky high heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her necklace glistened around her neck. She was dark and mysterious.

Isabelle had gotten into the habit of dolling Clary up. At first she resisted but after a while it just wasn't worth the fight. Tonight she did Clary's make up and curled her hair. Then she picked out a mid-thigh black dress and designer heeled boots. She didn't mind the boots as much as the heels. They gave her a place to store Heosphoros. Helen wore a skin tight cocktail dress like Isabelle and Aline wore pants and a sexy top.

"Are you sure we're not going to get caught?" Helen asked.

Alien's mother was someone high up in the Clave and Helen worried about getting in trouble. Clary was more worried about Alec. He had been in charge of their studies since Hodge left and he was running the girls ragged with bookwork. He was especially hard on Clary given that she was one of the only ones who actually studied. Isabelle ignored him, and Aline and Helen were more interested in each other. That left Clary and Alec would be furious if he found out that they left the institute without him.

"Helen! Everything will be alright. Just relax and have some fun!" Aline whispered in her ear.

The girls grinned and stepped into the night club.

***************************************** Line Break ***********************************************

"Where are the girls?" Robert Lightwood shouted at his wife.

"They are not in their beds?" Maryse asked.

"No they are not and I just got a fire message from Valentine. He wants to visit his daughter; see how things are going." He said sternly. "And he will be here in an hour!"

Maryse's eyes grew wide.

"That is almost no notice at all!" she replied trying to keep her voice calm. "Where is Alec? Surely he knows where they are?"

"He isn't here either."

"I'll call him now. You get some refreshments and food ready!" Robert said grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

Maryse nodded and left the room quickly. Robert dialed his son's number. The phone rang twice before his son answered.

"Hello father?" Alec answered nervously.

"Where are you?" Robert asked sternly trying to hold back his anger.

"I'm out to dinner …..with a friend. Is there something wrong?" Alec answered back bewildered.

"Like hell there is Alexander. Valentine has decided to pay us a surprise visit and you and the girls are nowhere to be found. Get home now. He will be here in forty minutes." Robert shouted hanging up the phone.

Oh all the nights for Valentine to pay them a visit. Robert grunted.

***************************************** Line Break ***********************************************

Alec was still holding his phone to his ear as the phone went dead. Of all the nights Valentine choose to pay them a visit. Alec quickly dialed Isabelle's phone but he got no answer.

"What is wrong?" Magnus asked sipping his wine.

"I have to go." Alec said getting up.

Magnus eyes grew wide.

"Not without some sort of explanation you don't. This is a rather expensive restaurant and our food hasn't even gotten here." Magnus spoke swiftly. Alec looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"The explanation is that Valentine is visiting my parents in forty minutes and I'm not there. Apparently the girls are not either!" Alec replied quickly.

"Oh." Magnus said quietly.

"Yes! So as much as I would love to continue this date I have to find the girls and be home in thirty-five minuets now." Alec sighed sitting back down.

"Can you help me find the girls?" Alec begged.

Magnus looked down.

"Please Magnus. Is there a tracking spell you could use or something."

"I don't need to use a spell to know where they are Alec." He replied.

Alec looked at him stunned.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"You are too hard on those girls. They deserved a night out. Heaven forbid they have a bit of fun."

"Where are they Magnus?" Alec grunted.

"They went to Pandemonium my darling boy." He said nonchalantly.

"Well that's just great. The club is at least an hour away with traffic."

"I am sorry sweetheart. I will make a portal for you so you can get there quicker." Magnus replied.

Alec looked down and nodded.

*************************************Line Break ***************************************************

"So what should we do now?" the handsome man asked.

It was quiet now that they were alone in the closet but Clary could still hear the thumping of the bass through the door. Clary looked at the demon man and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously just like Isabelle taught her. The demon grinned at her seductively.

"You are going to go back to hell where you belong." Clary smiled.

The demons eyes grew wide. Clary took out Heosphoros and whispered her blades name. Isabelle, Helen and Aline opened the door and came in. The demon looked around realizing that he was outnumbered. There was no escape and it braced itself for a fight. Of course by then it was too late. Clary's speed had increased given the amount of training Alec and Isabelle were putting her through. She quickly stepped to the demon's side and shoved Heosphoros through the demons chest. The creature's eyes grew wide and he quickly turned into dust.

Clary looked up and saw the girls grinning at her.

"That was impressive Clary!" Helen spoke.

"It was! You made me proud Morgenstern!" Isabelle teased.

"Thank you! Could not have done without all of Lightwood's help!" Clary grinned.

"Well I know I am a good teacher." Isabelle shrugged.

"Oh I was referring to Alec." Clary teased.

The girls smiled and giggled.

"Ha Ha very funny Clary." Isabelle replied pretending to scowl.

The girls laughed for a few minutes.

"So, what now?" Aline asked.

"Looks like we might have to go home." Isabelle said sadly.

The girls looked at her confusingly. Isabelle had her phone out.

"I have five missed calls and a text message from Alec." She sighed.

Clary took out her own phone and saw that she had a text message from her brother.

"Is he mad?" Aline asked.

"Well probably but all his text says is 'Call me immediately! Emergency'." Isabelle replied.

"Uh oh!" Clary shouted.

The girls looked at her.

"I think I know what the emergency is and we have to go now!" she said.

Clary took out her stele and began drawing a portal. The girls looked at her confused.

"My brother just texted me saying that my father and my brothers are coming to visit and that they will be here in-"

"Two minutes." Alec finished walking through the door. He looked mad and a little frantic. Magnus demanded that they at least take their meal to go. That way they could finish things up while he created the portal.

"Mom and dad are furious. We need to get home now." Alec commanded.

"It's okay! I'm making a portal. We should be there in a few seconds." Clary said over her shoulder.

Clary completed the last line and a blue light appeared on the wall. She looked back and was surprised to see all of their faces looking at her dumbfounded.

"I forgot you could do that." Isabelle said.

Alec looked at her for a moment.

"Yes and this power stays just between us." Clary spoke looking at Helen and Aline.

They looked at her and nodded.

"You're secret it safe with us!"

"Great! Let's go!" she said stepping into the portal.


	13. The Challenge and the Kiss

******************* Chapter 13 *********************

"Good evening Valentine." Robert greeted him. "How nice of you and your sons to stop by for a visit."

Valentine smiled his usual shallow grin.

"Thank you for being so accommodating Robert." Valentine spoke with false civility.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Maryse asked addressing Valentine and his sons.

"No thank you." Valentine replied.

"Jace and I would but don't worry. We can serve ourselves" Jonathan replied smiling.

Maryse smiled back.

"Please help yourselves to anything on the table. I have a son and know how hungry boys can get."

Jonathan and Jace grinned. It was true. They both were starving. Valentine took a seat and motioned for the Lightwoods to do the same. He began asking them broad questions about the circle and what they were doing with the girls.

"This is actually really good." Jonathan said stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"Yeah…someone should fire our cook." Jace replied quietly.

He was nervous to see Clary. It had been months since he had talked to or seen her. She had tried to call him and text him a few times but he never replied. Despite being apart for four months she had been in his dreams almost every night. He was lost in thought until something Valentine said got his attention.

"So dear friends how has it been without Hodge?"

Maryse and Robert looked at each other.

"It has been well but the children miss him terribly." She sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that, but children will be children. He had worn out his usefulness and needed to be removed." Valentine replied coldly.

Valentine had seen to the matter of removing Hodge personally. It was an easy kill. Hodge had lost the will to live long ago. He even seemed to welcome death.

"Please don't mention him to the children. Isabelle and Alec especially are a little sensitive about Hodge's sudden departure. We thought it best to tell them that he left for Ireland." Maryse said sweetly.

Valentine nodded his hand.

"Oh course my dear Maryse. Now onto more pressing business. Where is my daughter?"

"I'm right here father." Clarissa said gliding into the room out of breath.

She portaled to her room to avoid suspension. As soon as she hit the ground she was off. She literally ran up two floors of stairs to the library. The others should be behind her shortly. She could hear the elevator moving from down the hall.

Clary smiled and looked at to her father who was eying her outfit disapprovingly. She blushed slightly before casting her eyes onto Jonathan who was smiling wickedly. She had almost forgotten about her brother's incestual desire. Her eyes brushed past him and then landed on a pair of golden eyes.

 _Jace_

Her body went rigid and her heart began to beat frantically. It had been so long since she had last seen him. She thought she would be okay next time they met. She had done her best these last few months to cast out all feelings for him. She had gone over in her head what she was going to do and say to him next time they met. That all went out the window as she met his eyes across the room.

Jace had to swallow his food hard and look away. She kept her eyes on him though. Taking in every detail.

"Where have you been?" Valentine asked looking at his daughter.

Alec, Isabelle, Aline, and Helen finally came in behind her.

"We were at Pandemonium…" Clary started and then caught sight of Alec's warning expression.

"We were killing a demon." She finished quickly.

"Really now? All by yourselves?" Valentine asked critically.

"I was with them." Alec replied quickly. "They have been training extensively for months on how to kill demons discretely in public."

Valentine looked at Alec coldly.

"Oh really now…and this training paid off I assume. Did you succeeded in killing the demon?" Valentine asked.

"Clary was actually the one that killed the demon. With one blow too." Isabelle chimed in trying to get the attention off of Alec.

Valentine smiled at that.

"It would seem that coming to New York has improved your skills greatly my daughter."

Clarissa's attention was now back on her father.

"It would seem so." She spoke sternly.

She wasn't going to let her father pick on the Lightwoods or give him any reason to think poorly of them. She couldn't help but be protective of her new friends; especially Alec. He had worked too hard pushing her and training her to deserve her father's backlash.

"Well done then. It seems that this little finishing school is paying off. You have done a great job my friends." He spoke gesturing to the Lightwood parents.

" But now I must ask to please speak to my daughter alone." Valentine asked addressing everyone in the room.

"Of course." Maryse answered bowing her head.

The Lightwoods, Helen and Aline left the library. Jonathan and Jace were about to leave too when Valentine spoke again.

"Not you two. What I have to say concerns all of my children."

The room was now empty except for the Morgenstern family. The fire brought warmth to the library. This was Clary's favorite room in the entire institute aside from the green house where she went to be alone.

Jace, Jonathan and Clary came and took a seat next to their father.

"I think it is time we talked about you three taking your place in the circle."

Clary held her breath. She expected this conversation just not this soon.

"I thought you said we were not ready to join the circle father?" Jace asked.

Valentine smiled wickedly at his son.

"You're not."

"Then why are you-"Jonathan began.

"Because I am letting you know that I have my eyes on you three. That I expect you to step up and show me that you are worthy. You can't just rely on our family name forever. You need to prove you are worthy of the name Morgenstern and in Jace's case Herondale."

"Herondale?" Clary asked looking from her father to Jace.

Jace didn't meet her gaze.

"Father gave me the choice of carrying on my birth name or keeping my adoptive one." He shrugged.

"Yes and Jace decided to keep his biological last name since he was the last living Herondale heir." Valentine finished.

"Oh." Clary said. Clearly her father had something to do with that decision.

"So what is it that you want us to do?" Jonathan asked.

At that second the fire flashed and shoot a piece of paper out at Valentine. He looked down at the parchment and got up swiftly.

"I will leave that up to you three. Surprise me." He got up and headed for the door.

"There is a matter I have to attend to tonight, I must step out for a while."

Valentine walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh yes." He said turning around. "Clary, your mother wants you to come home at the end of the month for Jace's birthday dinner. I will make the necessary arrangements."

Then he was gone. Clary looked at her brothers.

"Well that was eventful." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Sorry we interrupted your nightclub demon hunt." Jonathan joked.

"We actually didn't plan on killing a demon. We went out for fun and then it sort of just happened. The demon was an Eidolon demon and he offered to buy me a drink." She laughed.

"Well we're glad you've been having fun living it up Clary but Jonathan and I have more pressing issues to deal with than you turning yourself into demon bait." Jace spat getting up.

"Jace. What the hell is your problem?" Clary shot up angrily.

Jonathan stood up as well.

"I think you two need to talk in private. I am going to go upstairs and chat with Alec while you both figure things out."

Jonathan quietly walked out closing the door behind him. Clary didn't say goodbye. She continued to glare at Jace until he gave her some sort of explanation. After a few minutes she had had enough. Old Clary maybe would have cried and been upset. New Clary however was just pissed off. Being around Isabelle had taught her not to back down from confrontation but meet it head on.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jace? I know we didn't leave off on the best note but seriously. You never call or write and when I do visit Jonathan tells me that you don't want to see me. How long are you going to pull this crap until you grow a pair and face this problem!" she demanded.

Jace looked at her shocked. She had never spoken so pointedly to him before.

"What's my problem? What's yours? You leave your family for a few months and turn into some slut." He said gesturing to her outfit.

That did it. She knew he was angry but he just crossed the line. She could feel the anger radiating off her skin.

"Just because I look sexually appealing to someone other than you doesn't make me a slut. Unlike you who has slept with countless girls. If I want to go out to a club with my friends and flirt a little than I can. You can't be jealous. You had your chance and blew it." She hissed.

"My chance! I told you exactly why we couldn't be together Clarissa." He raised his voice.

"Because you're not sure if you love me or if it is our blood right?" she shouted back.

Jace glared at her.

"You don't know what love is yet Clarissa." He only used her full name when he was really upset.

"Have you found a boy you like here yet? Or did you already give it up to Alec? I saw how you defended him." Jace accused.

Clary gawked at him. Alec? Really? He actually thought she slept with Alec. She looked at him and despite everything laughed out loud. Jace looked at her shocked.

"I don't think I'm his… type." She laughed again.

Jace just made him more furious.

"Regardless my point still stands." He said venomously.

Clary composed herself and looked at him. She had practiced what she was going to say a million times but right now telling him to leave was the last thing she really wanted. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Who knows? She did have a few drinks at the club. Liquid courage? She might as well embrace it.

"The only one confused here is you Jace." She spoke calmly.

Jace's eyes grew wide. Clearly he hadn't expected that response.

"Maybe it has to do with our blood, maybe it's because I genuinely love you. I personally think it is a little of both. Regardless, I don't care. I love you." She said sweetly.

She took a step forward and closed the space between them. Before he could move away Clary wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down to hers.

"I know what I feel and unlike you… I'm over the excuses." She whispered bringing her lips to his.

Jace was shocked but returned the kiss eagerly. Something about her lit a first in him that he hadn't felt with anyone else. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his arms fall to grab her butt. He pulled her body in closer until her body was brushed up against his. She was warm and each touch sent a current of electricity though his body. She opened her lips and let him push his tongue into her mouth. He could taste sweet fruit and alcohol. No wonder she was so bold tonight he thought.

He pushed the thought aside and dropped his hand lower to her thigh. He began pushing up her already short dress; something he had imagined doing a few times after seeing her in this revealing outfit. Clary let out a light moan as his skin touched hers. Jace released her lips began kissing a sensitive spot on her neck. She began to move her hands up under his shirt. Lightly brushing his chest with her fingernails. Jace moaned against her neck burying his face into her hair.

"We should stop." He whispered.

"Why?" she replied.

"Because we shouldn't be doing this. You're technically my sister and…. Valentine would beat me into a bloody pulp if he saw us right now.

"I think you could take him." She giggled. "Plus, I don't care about any of that. I told you, I want to be with you."

"I know you do but we have to think logically about this Clarissa. We can't be together. He would never allow it. Valentine would hunt us down. Then he would punish both of us and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Clary nodded reluctantly. She knew that Jace was speaking the truth. Though she didn't want to hear it. Her brain was too fuzzy from the light buzz she had going on. On top of that every cell of her body was screaming for Jace to claim her. It was hard to think especially with Jace kissing her neck and his bare hands under her dress.

Suddenly there was a light tap on the door. Clary and Jace both looked up to see Jonathan standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. A look amusement and a bit of disgust on his face. How long had he been there?

Jace was faster than Clary and jumped back creating space between them. Clary blushed pulling down her dress. She caught a smirk in her brother's eyes.

"I see that that you two made up." He grinned.

"What do you want Jonathan?" Clary asked not meeting his eyes.

Before Jonathan could open his mouth to answer Valentine stormed into the room. Clary looked at Jonathan and who gestured to their father. She owed Jonathan big time. She could only imagine what she looked like right now. Valentine looked at Jace and Clary confusingly. Studying their expressions, the wild look in their eyes and the blush on his daughter's cheeks. After a second he smiled.

"Come here Clarissa." He motioned opening his arms.

She crossed the room and embraced her father. He held her happily and kissed her on the forehead.

"I am afraid your brothers and I must leave now. Something important has come up that I need to attend to." Valentine squeezed and then released her.

"Say goodbye to your brothers." He commanded.

Clary hugged Jonathan tightly. She hadn't even really gotten to hang out with him. She could tell he didn't want to let her go. After a few minutes their father grunted. He reluctantly released her. Clary turned to Jace who gave her a very formal hug. Clary couldn't help but notice how their father was looking at them. Valentine was studying them intently with a big grin on his face.

"Come boys. It is time to go home."

Valentine entered the portal first with Jace and Jonathan behind him. Once through the doors to the portal closed. Clary stood there thinking about Jace and their close call. Something about how her father looked at her and Jace sent a chill down her spin. Her head tried to blow it off but her gut told her something different.

 _He knows._

 _******************************************** Authors Note ***************************************************************_

Some chapters are easier to write than others. This one seemed to write itself. I hope you liked it but honestly I have no clue. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on this story. I'm not review junkie by any means but it would be nice to know what you guys think. Do you like it so far? Are the characters actions in line with their personalities from the book? I like creating a spin but still keep the characters mostly true to form.

The next few chapters are going to have a lot more action in them coming up. I'm hoping to wrap this story up in twenty chapters assuming you guys actually like this story. Again, let me know your thoughts! Enjoy this double update!


	14. Spaghetti for Breakfast

******************* Chapter 14 *********************

Valentine landed in the library softly. He looked up to see Jocelyn sitting in the chair with her arms crossed. He began to walk towards his beautiful wife when he caught the cold glare in her eyes. She was not happy.

"Hello husband." She said coldly.

Valentine knew from her tone that she was mad; really mad. He walked over and leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head to the side avoiding the contact. Valentine raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong my love?" he asked.

At that moment Jonathan and Jace appeared. They landed with a thud and were grinning wide. Jonathan nudged Jace in the ribs with his elbow. They stopped when they looked up and saw their mother and father. They saw the look on their mother and fathers face and excused themselves quickly.

"Would you like to tell me why I wasn't included in visiting our only daughter; which you have not allowed me to see in months I might add." She said sternly.

Valentine's face went white. He hadn't wanted his wife to go anywhere after the fiasco with the cup. He didn't know if whoever broke the witch out would target her or his family. That is why he made sure Clary was surrounded by shadowhunters and the boys were not allowed to leave the house without his permission.

His wife was at Ragnor Fell's that day getting a spell that would disarm the gates of the silent city. He had sent three guards to watch over her. After watching the boys train, for moment, he missed his daughter and wanted to see how she was progressing. It was a spire of the moment decision to take the boys and visit her. He hadn't even thought to include her.

Valentine fell to his knees and kissed her hands. The power this woman had over him. She was the only one who could make him feel this way. She made him feel vulnerable and she was his. He had tracked down Lucian and killed him with his own hands when he found his wife. Then he saw Clary and his stomach turned when he thought she was not his. That Jocelyn had given herself to another man. He was ecstatic to learn Clary was his and even more so when Jocelyn had given up resisting. She was important to him and he hated upsetting her.

"It was a spire of the moment decision my love. I am sorry for having upset you and you are right. It has been too long. After Jace's birthday why don't you go to New York and spend the week with Clary. I am sure she would enjoy that." He spoke softly.

His wife's eyes sparkled but her lips remained in a firm line.

"No guards." She stated.

It wasn't a question. Valentine sighed.

"Fine, if you insist." He agreed reluctantly. "But please be safe. I would die if anything happened to you."

Jocelyn smiled and kissed him lightly. She knew he would probably send guards anyway. At least this way they would be in the shadows and she would not be required to have them escort her everywhere.

"How did things go with Fell?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"He said that he requires a few weeks. I told him that I would see him when the spell was ready."

"Wonderful." Valentine grinned.

******************************************** A week later *****************************************

Jonathan wanted to turn over and throw the sheets off of his body. He was hot but no matter how much he tugged at the sheets they wouldn't budge. Groggily he opened his eyes and saw his sister cuddled up next to him. She was fast asleep and sleeping on top of the covers. She must have come again in the middle of the night. She probably felt bad that they didn't hang out when he visited her last week. They could have spent some time together if Jace hadn't been an ass to her. Truth be told he was upset when he opened that door and saw Jace against his sister doing all of the things he dreamed of doing to her but was forbidden to do.

Jonathan brushed those feelings aside. He missed his sister and if he tried anything she would leave. That was the last thing he wanted. The sun was coming up and letting light flood through the window. It was after 7 and his father would be out all day. His mother was also heading to Ragnor Fell this morning. His mother had given the maids the day off in hopes that the boys would enjoy the space. That meant he and Jace could spend the rest of the day with her. He grinned and carefully got off the bed. Then snuck out of them room, careful not to wake his sister.

*************************************** Line Break ************************************************

Clary turned over and covered her eyes. Finally she gave up and reluctantly opened her eyes.

She had almost forgotten where she was. Having spent the last few months at the institute she wasn't use to waking up to bright sunshine flooding through the windows. Had it always been so bright? It must be almost midday here, she thought.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

Clary looked at the door and saw her brother ginning at her.

"Jace is sleeping Beauty, you're Snow White and I'm the prince remember?" she teased. Jonathan looked at her and smiled. The grin lifted to his eyes making his silver iris shine. She loved seeing her brother happy.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He took out his cell phone and checked the time.

"It's 10:00am. I let you sleep in since your still on New York time." He replied.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that. Last thing I want is to get caught." She frowned.

"You don't have to worry about that. Father is off on circle business and mother went to Ragnor Fell's. Oh, and the maids have the day off. You are all mine today, no excuses!"

"All ours." Jace corrected appearing behind Jonathan.

Clary smiled at them. It was nice to be on friendly terms with Jace again. They had been texting and even calling each other daily for the last week. Jace's eyes shimmered as she met his gaze. She couldn't wait to spend the day with both of them.

"Well in that case I'll shower and get dressed. Then we can go get some breakfast."

As if on cue she heard her stomach growl.

"But where?" Jace asked.

"Wherever we want. I can create portals remember." She said pushing her body off the bed.

The boys grinned back at her before looking at each other. If there was one thing they loved more than anything it was food. They would probably end up in Italy having spaghetti knowing them.

***************************************** Line Break **********************************************

Sure enough the boys wanted to go to Italy for Spaghetti before heading to Paris for hot chocolate and site seeing. They ended the morning by glammoring themselves and climbing the Eiffel Tower. It was the most fun Clary had in ages. Jonathan was ecstatic and even found a lovely French blonde to flirt with. He ended up going to lunch alone with her. Clary and Jace brushed it off. They knew he really had only one goal in mind with her and judging by the look she was giving him it wouldn't take long. Their brother could be very charming when he wanted something. Regardless it gave Clary and Jace sometime alone.

Jace seemed more relaxed than ever. They had a short lunch by the river and he even draped his arm around her in the park. He was still cautious but didn't seem to be holding back like he was before. Maybe he was tired of fighting it? They met back up with Jonathan at the café at five.

"Where is your date?" Jace asked.

Jonathan chuckled and grinned mischievously.

"Probably still in her apartment bedroom where I left her." He replied dismissively.

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical hormonal eighteen year old boy." She shook her head.

They portaled back into Jace's room since it was furthest from the kitchen and living area. Clary landed first followed closely by her brothers. It was nearly dusk now and the house would surely be busy. Jonathan hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I had a lot of fun with you today. I am going to miss you." He spoke tenderly.

Clary looked into his eyes and could feel her heart sink. She hugged him tightly.

"Only a few weeks left and I'll be home." She whispered.

Jonathan nodded and released her. He drew a silent rune onto his arm and quietly crept into the hall; leaving Jace and Clary alone in the room together.

Clary turned to look at Jace who was staring back at her. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her body. It wasn't a normal brotherly hug but extremely intimate. Clary enjoyed the feeling of warmth spread throughout her body. She lifted her head and stood on her toes. She looked up into his golden eyes and was relieved when he lowered his face down to kiss her. The kiss was light and well behaved but was still full of tenderness.

After a few moments Jace reluctantly broke it off.

"You better go before they catch you." He whispered.

"Okay." She sighed reluctantly letting him go.

She began drawing a portal when they both herd loud footsteps coming down the hall.

"Jace!" Valentine called.

"Hurry!" Jace whispered.

Clary finished the last line and jumped through the portal. Just before her father knocked on Jace's door.

*********************************** Line Break *****************************************************

The next morning Jonathan and Jace strapped their gear on and headed outside. After walking a good thirty minutes they finally came to the clearing where they were instructed to wait for their father. Valentine had made it abundantly clear that today would be the first of many tests in order to 'prove' themselves worthy of joining the circle. They were curious but after waiting another twenty minutes they were growing impatient.

"You and Clary seemed cozy yesterday." Jonathan finally said.

Jace didn't respond. Not a minuet went by that he didn't think of Clary. He felt like he was tip toeing into a pool of troubled water. He could dive in or get out. Either way, he was going to get wet. Hell he already felt in over his head but that all went out of the window when he was with her. She made him feel alive and he was in love with her.

Jace lightly brushed his fingers over his Herondale ring. Jocelyn had somehow gotten it for him but refused to tell him how. She said that once he was ready she would let him know. Jonathan sighed knowing that Jace wasn't going to give away any details. Jace was about to tell him it was none of his business when they both heard a rustle behind them. They tensed up and then suddenly a creature charged at them.

Jace moved quickly but Jonathan wasn't as lucky. The creature slammed its fists down just nicking Jonathan's shoulder. Jace whirled around and kicked the beast in the chest. The kick should have knocked the creature backwards but instead the creature grabbed Jace's leg. In a split second Jace was swirling through the air colliding with a tree. That was all the distraction that Jonathan needed. He took Phaesphoros and sliced it through the creature's arm; serving it completely. The creature charged in rage and Jonathan narrowly moved to the side in time.

The creature was fast, even faster than him. Jace was limping on a tree branch above the creature. He jumped onto the creature's back and cut its throat with kindjal.

The creature was losing blood and strength. Jonathan locked eyes with Jace and charged. Jace hit the creature in the head to distract it; jumping off. Jonathan shoved Phaesphoros through the creature's heart. The creature wheezed and finally fell to the ground. After a moment it stopped moving entirely.

"Well done my children." Valentine clapped suddenly appearing behind them.

The boys looked at him dumbfounded before looking back at the creature.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jonathan asked.

Jace limped closer to get a better view. Valentine looked at them and grinned wickedly.

"Yes my sons. This is a Forsaken …..and there are plenty more where that one comes from."


	15. I surrender

******************* Chapter 15 ********************

 **Warning- This story is rated M for a reason. This chapter has smut. You have been warned.** **:D**

"Jace..." she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

It had been awhile since she had last cried. Hanging out with Isabelle had made her strong. However, this was different. This was Jace, her friend, her brother and the man that she loved. Jace rarely ever got hurt and Jonathan would never bother sending her a text if it hadn't been serious.

"It's been awhile Clary." He teased. In truth he had just seen her last night.

"Are you….are you alright? Jonathan told me you were hurt so I came right away." She asked.

She had portaled to his room as soon as she saw Jonathan's text message. When she stepped through she saw Jace laying on the bed. His face was distorted in pain but he head it behind a smile when he saw her.

"I've had better days." He shrugged. Clary smiled. Typical Jace, always one to down play a situation.

Clary unbuttoned his shirt to examine his wounds.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked admiring his toned chest.

"My ribs and leg." he whispered.

Clary nodded and retraced the iratze on his chest putting her energy into it. She heard a pop of the bone mending back into place as a scream escaped Jace's lips.

"Damn that hurt!" he groaned.

Clary ignored him and got to work on his leg. She had to undo the bandages to place the rune. She quickly jumped when she saw one of his bones in his ankle poking out of his skin. She quickly applied another healing rune putting all her energy into it. Jace prepaid himself for the pain this time. Judging by the amount of damage, it was going to really hurt. In a few seconds she heard a few pops and grunts from Jace. After a few minutes to recover Jace sat up taking a deep breath. Another minuet passed before he began to rotate his ankle and wrists.

"I feel…good." He smiled at the beautiful girl who healed him.

Clary returned the grin looking down at the blonde angel that Stood before her. They looked at each other in silence until Clary got up from the mattress.

"I think it's time to leave." She said sadly.

Jace looked at her for a moment. He seemed to be arguing with himself; trying to figure out what to say. Finally he looked back up into her eyes. His eyes filled with determination. Why was he doing this to himself? They weren't related by blood and it's not like he knew for sure that Valentine would disapprove. Why was he holding back?

"I surrender." He said to her.

"What?" she asked.

Jace moved quickly across the room and gently wrapped his arms around her body.

"I surrender. "He whispered again brushing his lips against her hair. Clary sighed. She didn't understand what he was saying. He had been avoiding her for months, then was talking to her and just recently it seemed like he was still holding back. Now he was acting like none of that happened. Jace held her like a man would hold his lover. She braced herself. Don't go there Clarissa. Hope is a dangerous thing.

"Surrender to what?" she inquired softly. She could feel his body relax as he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I surrender to you Clarissa. I can't stay away anymore. I don't care what Valentine or our mother thinks. I love you and I want to be with you. I am done trying to fight it." He said lowering his face down closer to hers.

Clary was shocked. It took all of her will power not to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I…I don't understand. I thought you said it was just our blood calling to each other? That we couldn't be together so why bother? You said you weren't sure if you loved me?" she asked.

"…and there's a simple explanation for that." He grinned cupping her face. "I lied."

Clary's gasp was cut off by Jace placing his lips on hers. She was surprised but surrendered instantly. She could never fight him. There would be time to ask more questions later, though a part of her didn't even care. She was just happy that he was there kissing her. She opened up her lips to let his tongue in as the kiss grew deeper.

She could feel his arms tighten around her falling to her hips. Clary felt her heart race and as warmth rushed through her body. It was their kiss in the library again before they were interrupted; before he told her that being together would be impossible.

Clary pulled him down onto the bed. She could hear him chuckle and as he placed his body of top of hers. Attacking her lips again. He broke off the kiss and softly moved his lips down her neck. Every touch was pure electricity and lit a fire in her stomach. She moaned as his mouth sucked on her pulse. She wiggled her arms free from his hair and lifted her hands up under his shirt. He stopped for a moment; his golden eyes filled with passion looking down at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Clary looked deep into his eyes. At that moment she never wanted anything more in her entire life.

"Yes." She whispered and kissed him sweetly.

Jace slowly took off his shirt before removing hers. His touch was light and delicate. Each kiss and each touch begging permission to continue. She raced her hands down his sculpted chest lingering at the sharp V along his hips. She could feel the reaction her touch was having through his jeans. She hesitatingly brought her hand down to massage his manhood though his pants. He pushed his head back in reaction. After a few more strokes he caught her lips once more; letting a moan into her mouth.

Then he oved leaving kisses trailing down her neck and to her chest. Her chest raised in pleasure as he looped his hand against her back and undid her bra. Once her chest was bare she lifted her body up to his. His hands drifted to her chest as he began fondling her breasts. Her body jumped at the touch of his hands and then his tongue.

It was obvious that Jace wasn't a virgin. This she already knew. Clearly he knew what he was doing and how to touch her. He made her body react in ways that she hadn't thought possible. Jace slowly got up and removed her jeans along with her underwear. Now she lay completely naked in front of him. He took his time looking at her. She blushed meeting his eyes and rose her arms up to cover herself shyly.

"Don't." he whispered grabbing her hand. "You are perfect Clarissa."

He leaned down giving her a soft kiss to reassure her. Jace leaned up and took off his pants and boxers. Now it was her turn to watch. She had never seen a man naked before. Between talking with her mother, the girls at the school, and hearing her brother talk she was knew the mechanics of how sex worked. A part of her was still nervous though. She looked at his body and couldn't help but wonder how that was going to fit inside her.

Jace gave her a minuet to look at his body before reaching down for his wallet. Jace wrapped the condom around himself and slowly positioned himself between her legs. He looked down at her once again softly.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you're not ready?" He asked sincerely.

Clary smiled weakly and nodded. Not trusting her voice. Jace leaned down and kissed her again. She felt a slow pressure form between her legs as he pushed inside of her slowly. There was a bit of pain but nothing compared the injuries she had gotten during training or combat.

Jace stayed still giving her a minute for her body to adjust. He was still kissing her lips softly trying to distract her from the pain.

"Relax baby." He whispered.

She was still too nervous. She weaved her fingers through his hair pulling his face down hungrily. Jace began thrusting into her slowly. After a few thrusts she could hear him panting. She couldn't believe what sounds her body was making him make. She closed her eyes and wielded her body to relax; listening to the sounds of his panting. She suddenly jumped when she felt his fingers press up against her. They were massaging her citreous and the sudden stroking made her toes curl.

Jace was going to make sure she enjoyed this, one way or another. Between the thrusting and his fingers Clary felt her body tighten with pleasure. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She arched her back and moaned out Jace's name. After a few moments he joined her organism.

They both lay there panting for a moment before Jace got up. He pulled out of her carefully, disposed of the condom in the waste basket next to the bed and collapsed once more on the bed next to her. Clary cuddled into his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Jace William Herondale." She whispered looking into his golden eyes.

"And I love you Clary Adele Morgenstern." He smiled blissfully.

Clarissa nuzzled her head into his chest and fell fast asleep.

*************************************** Line Break *************************************************

Jonathan had left Jace in his room to heal after fixing him up with a few iratzes and some lunch. He knew that the runes would take time to heal his brother. Though they wouldn't be able to heal everything. Knowing that he sent Clary a text. She should be there any minute now if she wasn't already. She would heal him up fast. In the meantime Jonathan had things to do. He had been in the woods for an hour tracking where that Forsaken had come from. He wanted to know where Valentine was making these creatures and more importantly how many of the miserable creatures his father had created.

After another hour he finally tracked the scent to a clearing next to the mountain. There he saw what looked like twenty Forsaken. It shouldn't have surprised him that his father would stoop so low as to kill innocent mundanes to further his cause.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Jonathan turned around and saw his father looking back at him. He hated that his father could still sneak up on him despite his enhanced skills. He looked at his father guiltily. He was probably going to get a beating for this. Valentine looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well my son, since you have come all this way you might as well make yourself useful."

"Why are you making Forsaken father? Did we not swear to protect mundanes?" Jonathan asked.

"Once you join the circle all will be revealed to you my son. Until then you are not to speak of this to anyone. Am I understood?" his father said pointedly.

"Crystal." Jonathan grunted.

"Good! Now come. It's time you made yourself useful."

Johnathan followed reluctantly.

***************************************** Line Break ***********************************************

It was dark and the air was cool and wet. His skin felt damp. He couldn't see anything. He tried to move his arms but they were cuffed to the rock wall. He had woken up the same way yesterday. At least he thought it was yesterday. The boy tried to calm his breathing and after an hour seemed to succeed until he heard a nose. A man came in carrying a light in his hands.

"Who are you?" the boy cried out.

It was still dark and this was the first person he had seen in days. He tried to make out the man but the candle light hurt his eyes. Though it didn't seem to look like any fire he had ever seen. His clothes were dirty and stunk badly. There was no bathroom and the boy couldn't hold it forever.

The tall man walked by him without a single glance and sat down in the chair across from him. He seemed to be writing things down in book.

 _Was he taking notes?_

"Please…" the boy begged. "Where am I and why am I here?"

The man was silent for a few minutes. Then the he stood up and finally looked at the boy.

"Well my boy. You are here to die." He smiled.

The boy's jaw dropped.

"Why?" he shivered. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing." The man sighed. "You did nothing. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time mundane."

 _Mundane?_

The man got up from his chair. He took out a small wand and pulled up one the boys sleeves.

"Hold still. It will all be over shortly." The man whispered and placed the tip of the wand onto the boy's skin.

Everything started burning. The boy screamed and tossed his body about; withering in pain. It felt like hours passed until the burning finally stopped. The boy doubted that the man would have stood there for hours though. He stood panting trying to catch his breath as the pain subsided. The white haired man looked down at him impressively.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a strong one. I would have bet that you changed after the first mark but look at you. You're still here and you recovered in only thirty minutes. Let's be ambitious and try three more? See if you can withstand longer than the others. Just to get the job done of course." the man grinned.

"No! Please! No more!" The boy begged.

The man ignored him and placed three more marks on his arms. The boy began screaming again. The pain was horrible but the boy was a little more prepared now. More time seemed to pass but the boy couldn't focus. Everything burned. It was like his skin was crawling and threatening to fall off his body. He looked up at the man to see him looking away.

The man was looking at the entrance door where a platinum blond boy appeared or maybe he had been there the entire time; the boy wasn't sure. He couldn't hear what the man and the boy spoke about but obviously whatever it was the man was not pleased. The blonde boy looked at him with pity in his eyes before leaving them.

The exchange was enough to distract the boy momentarily from the pain and shoot him back to consciousness. After a few minutes the pain was beginning to die down again and the boy felt the fire in his veins numb. The pain was still there but it was becoming bearable. His body slumped down in exhaustion as the shackles dug into his skin.

"Why are…doing this…to me?" he gasped.

The man gasped and pushed the boy's face up to better examine it.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought? And I was disappointed when I saw you. I thought they had brought me a skinny weakling." The man chuckled. "But now! Look at you!" the man gestured. "You have withstood more ruins than any other mundane without changing into a Forsaken! I guess looks can be deceiving."

The boy was fighting to stay conscious and it took all his concentration to comprehend the words the man was saying.

"What is your name boy?" the white haired man grinned wickedly putting the boy's glasses back on his face.

The boy seemed to pause trying to process the question. Finally the boy looked up at the man's face, now able to see him clearly through his glasses.

"Simon." The boy replied. "Simon Lewis."

And that was all he could muster before he lost consciousness.

********************************************Authors Note ******************************************

So just to clarify supposedly Jace was supposed to be named Will by his biological parents. They were going to name him after his ancestor William Herondale. Since Jace didn't grow up with the lightwoods I thought it would make more sense for that to be his middle name in this story instead of Lightwood.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to get really interesting. Let me know if you like where the story is going so far!

-Yuki


	16. Father I have Forsaken

******************* Chapter 16 *********************

Jonathan came down the dark tunnel. He had completed his task and was reporting back to his father. He passed many dungeons where werewolves, vampires, and even a faeries were shackled to the wall. Most appeared almost dead and wouldn't meet his eyes. Jonathan had never interacted with Downworlders that much but even the site of the broken creatures made his stomach turn. For the first time he was happy that he had his mother. He didn't really trust her and probably would never have a great relationship with her. Still, he knew that she loved him. If it wasn't for the affection of his sister, Jace, and his mother he might have ended up a heartless monster like his father.

He continued down scantly lite hallway. He wasn't sure where his father was but he assumed he would find him if he continued to follow the sound of screams. Whoever was screaming was in a lot of pain. It sounded like a boy and Jonathan didn't want to know what his father was doing to the boy to make him scream that way.

After a few minutes he finally came to the door where the death chilling curl was coming from. He knocked softly but there was no answer. Finally he slowly pushed the door open. Valentine was sitting in a chair taking notes as a boy about his age was shackled to the wall screaming bloody murder. Jonathan could see three runes glowing red on the boys skin. The boy had to be a mundane. The runes on his skin were simple speed and agility runes. They wouldn't cause a shadowhunter pain. It looked like he walked in on his father creating another Forsaken.

 _The sick bastard is even taking notes!_

The boy's screams quickly turned into pants. Jonathan cleared his throat which got his fathers and the mundane boy's attention.

"I've completed my task. May I be permitted to leave now father. It is dusk and mother wants to know if we will be home for dinner?" he spoke casting his eyes down.

Valentine looked at him and then the mundane boy for a moment before sighing.

"I will meet you outside of the cave in ten minutes. We will head back together on horseback. Tell your mother that we'll be back in a few hours but not in time for dinner." Valentine instructed.

"Yes father." Jonathan said leaving the room promptly.

There was nothing he could do to save the boy now. The marks would either change him or drive him mad. He could save the poor creatures that remained imprisoned here though. He stopped abruptly in front of a door that held a faerie. The girl weathered in the corner hiding her face with her hands shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you fair creature." He spoke with as much charm as he could muster.

The faerie peeked her eyes out over her arms to look at him.

"I will be back tonight with help to get you and the others out of here." He whispered. "You have to tell the others once my father leaves. Can you do that for me?"

The faerie looked back at him frightened. She nodded her head but her body was still curled up in a ball.

"But how…" she whispered.

"You just let me worry about that sweetheart." He winked.

There was a noise down the hall. Someone opening a door.

"Tonight." He whispered to her before turning on his heel and leaving.

*********************************** Line Break ****************************************************

Jace opened his eyes. His body was completely relaxed and warm thanks to the beautiful girl still curled up asleep next to him. Jace lightly kissed her on the forehead and watched her sleeping face. A light knock on the door sent a thrill of panic through his body.

"Don't come in!" he shouted; his voice a little off key.

"Oh! Are you getting dressed?" his mother's voice replied back softly.

Clary's eyes opened softly and looked at him.

"Yes…I just got out of the shower."

"Oh! Did the marks finally work? You are able to walk now?" she asked.

"Yep! I feel like new." He said getting up from the bed and throwing some clothes on.

"I brought you some dinner. Would you like me to leave it outside your door for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Or I can wait and bring it in. You really should keep off of that ankle." She added.

"Just leave it outside. I'll be alright! Thanks mom!"

"All right Jace. Just don't let it get cold!" she sighed.

After a few minutes Jace quietly opened the door to make sure she had really left. Clary had wrapped her naked body in the covers in an attempt to shield herself.

"Coast is clear." He smiled at Clary who nodded in return.

Being satisfied he grabbed the food and locked his bedroom door. Clary got up and threw on her bra and underwear facing away from him. Jace chuckled at her modesty. She finished getting dressed as he sat down on the bed and took a spoonful of Mac'n Cheese. Jocelynn knew it was his favorite and had probably cooked it especially for him since he had gotten hurt.

"Someone's getting spoiled today." Clary teased.

"It's been a pretty good day for me actually." He winked at her mischievously.

Jace held out a spoonful of pasta and Clary giggled taking a bite.

"Yummm." She grinned. "Mom made her homemade five cheese kind. She really is spoiling you."

They both finished off the giant bowl together. The portion was large even by Jace's portion standards. They figured Jonathan must not have come home yet since he didn't knock or return any text messages. After a little while Clary began to get worried. Clary had showered in Jace's bathroom and changed into a pair of clean clothes that Jace had snuck out of her room. She didn't want to leave without seeing that Jonathan was alright. Two hours had passed and he still wasn't replying to any messages.

It was almost 10:00pm before they finally heard a commotion outside the door. It was Valentine saying goodnight to Jonathan who apparently was going to the kitchen for a late dinner. She couldn't make out the words but she recognized her father's tone. Something was up. After a few minutes Clary's phone vibrated.

 **Jonathan: Are you still here Clary?**

 **Clary: Yes, I'm in Jace's room. I didn't want to leave without seeing you.**

 **Jonathan: Good! I'll be there in a minuet. We need to talk.**

"Unlock the door. Jonathan needs to talk to us." Clary whispered.

Jace nodded and quietly got up to unlock the door. Clary couldn't help but wonder what this could be about. Jace came back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. He was true to his word. He wasn't going to hide his feelings anymore. She lightly returned the kiss.

They heard the microwave ding and after a few minutes saw the bedroom door open. Jonathan must have used a silent rune. He closed the door, locking it behind him before he walked over to the bed. He handed her a bowl of food and grinned when he saw Jace's arms locked around her. Clary blushed catching his eyes. He handed another bowl to Jace and sat down digging into his own larger bowl.

"Looks like mom made your favorite." He joked.

"Yep!" Jace said digging in like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Clary was grateful. She had been getting hungry again after that dinner she shared with Jace. After a few bites she quietly looked up at her brother.

"So what did you do all day? Did you drop off the face of the Earth?" she asked.

Jonathan finished his bite and looked up at both of them.

"I tracked that creature back to where it came from. Long story short. Father is creating a Forsaken army in the mountains. He won't tell me what he is going to do with them but it can't be good."

"Forsaken? He is hurting innocent people now!" she asked.

"Mundanes… and I saw a lot of Downworlders in those cells too."

"Same old Valentine." Jace grunted pushing his empty bowl to the side.

"We have to do something. We can't just let them all die." Clary whispered.

She put her bowl down suddenly losing her appetite. Jonathan looked down at her.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked.

Clary rolled her eyes and handed him the bowl. Somethings never change.

"Sounds like we need to put on some masks and play superheroes again. Anti-Valentine league unite!" she joked.

Jace and Jonathan looked back at her curiously.

"Sorry." She replied. "I've been hanging around Max too long but in all seriousness we do need to do something."

"No Clary, I am not going to let you put yourself in danger again." Jace spoke sternly gripping her tightly.

Clary could feel the depth of emotion laden in his words. She looked from him to her brother.

"If we all go together we will be fine. It is the right thing to do. We are shadowhunters guys. I know you both love me and I love you but putting ourselves in danger is part of our job." She pleaded.

"No." Jonathan said.

Clary sighed and got up from the bed shaking off Jace's grip. She began walking to the door.

"Clary!" Jace called after her.

"You know I am going to do it anyway and there is no way you can stop me. So either come with me or let me go alone. The choice is yours but I will tell you it would probably be easier to protect me if you both came."

They knew this was true. Clary was headstrong and reckless. Controlling her or keeping her from doing something was like trying to cup water in your hand. Nearly impossible.

When they were little Valentine showed them how to ride a horse. Clary was too small and father commanded she stay at home. About an hour into the lesson up rode Clary on a small pony she had stolen from the stables. Valentine laughed when he saw her attempt to ride the large animal. He was too impressed to be mad. It had been one of the few times he actually saw his father laugh. From that point on he didn't exclude her from anything. Whatever the boys did, she did.

"Fine but we do things my way." Jonathan grunted.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

**************************************** Line Break ************************************************

Clary had listened to Jonathan's plan in detail before heading back to her room to get into gear. She had felt bad for the poor mundane boy. She was surprised he lasted that long. Normally people turn into Forsaken after just one rune. Jonathan had told her not to bother with him. That even if they had released him there was nothing they could do to save him. The runes would always cause him pain until he changed or was driven mad. In the shadowhunter codex it said that Forsaken could be saved if they drank from the mortal cup in time. It was a theory and no one had survived the ordeal but the experiment hadn't been tested thoroughly given the nature of its cruelty.

Clary put on her gear and threw on a red cloak to hide her face. In a split second decision she opened her secret compartment door and took out the Ace of Cups card. If she did need it at least she would have it and if not then it would just look like a card to everyone else. It was worth a shot if it meant saving the boy's life.

She shoved the card into her gear with her stele and grabbed her weapon. She then quietly headed back to Jace's room to meet them.

"Alright, we all know the plan. In and out!" Jonathan commanded.

They both nodded. Jace reached up to grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. This made her smile. She kissed her softly and went to draw a portal on the wall. Jonathan eyes Jace suspiciously but she shrugged it off. When she was done a giant blue light illuminated the wall.

"Alright. I'll go first you both hold onto my jacket." Jonathan ordered.

They complied and entered the portal together.


	17. Anti-Valentine league

******************* Chapter 17 *********************

"Good evening my darling." Valentine called to his wife opening the bedroom door.

"Hello dear." Jocelyn greeted cautiously. "I missed you today."

Valentine seemed to grin at this. He walked across the room and took a seat next to his wife on the bed. He slowly cupped her face and kissed her deeply. It was the type of kiss he used when he wanted to seduce her.

"I missed you too my love." He said bringing his lips down to her neck.

Jocelyn nudged him gently before he went further. She could feel her husbands need growing beside her.

"I wish to speak with you about something while you can still form complete sentences." She teased.

Valentine smiled and kissed her hand; holding it firmly in his.

"What is it my darling?" he asked.

"It's about the plan to steal the mortal sword." She sighed.

Valentine's eyes grew wide.

"What about it?" he begged cautiously.

"I wanted to ask you to wait until Clary returns from school next month. Wait for her to return home safely before you take the sword." She begged.

Valentine looked at her for a moment before answering.

"My darling. I assure you our daughter is safe. I would never put any of our children in danger."

"I know Valentine but I will never feel right until my daughter is here. Where I can see her and protect her. Not out in the middle of New York with a bunch of teenage girls and _boys_." Jocelyn said exasperated.

Valentine chuckled.

"I think Clary is safer from boys in New York than she is at home." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" Jocelyn asked knowing full well what he was implying.

Valentine wrapped his arms around her softly. He enjoyed having distracted her from their original discussion.

"I want Clarissa to be happy. You know there have been many proposals of marriage for all of our children. Respecting your wishes I have not agreed to any of them… yet."

"Yet?" Jocelyn keyed in on the word. Her husband always did have a knack for twisting words.

"Yes, yet. I had wanted Clarissa to meet these boys and choose for herself after she finished this school. However, certain events have persuaded me otherwise."

"You have decided to abandon this silly idea of an arrange marriage?" She asked trying to keep the hope from her voice.

"No, quite the opposite actually. I have decided to choose for her." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"I see…and whom have you deemed worthy for our daughter?" She asked bitterly.

Valentine pushed her hair to the side and gently kissed her temples. His hands sliding down to undo the zipper of her dress.

"The only boy I know for certain that will truly love and protect her."

Jocelyn stood still watching his movements. Letting his hands caress her body. She looked up in a gesture meaning for him to get to the point. He looked down into her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"I'm referring to Jace of course."

************************************** Line Break ******************************************

Clary stepped onto the cold dirt beneath her feet. She looked around surprised when she noticed that they were standing in the middle of central park.

"What?" she asked.

Jonathan turned around and smiled at her.

"You said it yourself Clary. The more people to protect you, the better." Jonathan replied.

She saw Alec appear and walk towards them followed by Isabelle, Arline and Helen. All of them wear dressed in gear and wore hoods to cover their faces.

"We're not taking any chances with an army of Forsaken outside the door. We're taking them all out!" Jace finished.

Clary smiled.

"Well? What now?" Isabelle asked when they reached them.

"You are all aware of the plan?" Jonathan asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well then as the leader of the Anti-Valentine league, I say, let's go!" Jonathan smiled looking at Clary who was giggling.

*********************************** Line Break *************************************************

The cave was cold and she was thankful that they were wearing hoods that kept the brisk air from their skin. Clary landed with a thud next to her brother.

"Ah!" a voice gasped.

Jonathan held out his witchlight and Clary could see the outline of a girl. Grabbing her own light that Jace had given her for her birthday, she placed it into her hand. She now saw that the girl was a faerie.

"I told you I would be back sweetheart." Jonathan said calmly to the trembling girl.

"And you brought friends." She added.

Clary could hear Aline and Helen land behind her. They were all here now.

"Are there guards?" Jonathan asked.

"No... There maybe some at the entrance but you and the other man are the only ones I've ever seen enter the tunnel." She spoke quietly.

"Good." Jonathan said motioning for Clary to begin.

By now all seven of them had their witch lights out illuminating the cave. Clary could see the faces of the other poor creatures now looking at them. She could feel water come to her eyes when she looked at their faces. The faerie girl was covered in blood and the man who obviously was a werewolf was chained to the wall with silver. Their eyes looked sad and broken. It was time that she gave them some hope.

Clary grabbed her Stele and put all of her feelings into it.

"Open." She whispered tiredly.

Suddenly every cell door and lock burst open. Everyone jumped back in surprise. They got up and walked out of the cell with the faerie girl in toe. They were quickly joined by two werewolves and three vampires. The rest of the creatures still lay dead in their cells. The gang's smiles were short lived however. Without warning the halls were filled with Forsaken.

"Damn it!" Jonathan shouted.

"Watch out!' Clary yelled shoving the faerie girl back behind her.

The werewolves quickly transformed and leaped at the creatures. The team followed suite with the vampires joining in behind them. Jace had run up to one of the monsters shoving his sword through its heart killing it instantly. In that second another Forsaken lunged at him from behind. Jace went to brace himself before the creature fell dead at his feet; an arrow sticking out of its head. Jace briefly caught Alec's eye and nodded a thanks before spinning around to attack another one.

Clary was at the back of the pack with Isabelle and Alec. The hallway was narrow and the Forsaken were mobbed together. Jonathan, Jace and Helen were striking the creatures down as fast as they could. The small space was more of a hindrance for the creatures than them. The creatures would often hit each other in an attempt to hit them. Their power would be useless here.

Another Forsaken fell dead with arrows in their heads.

"Nice shot Alec!" Isabelle called.

Unfortunately that got the attention of two of the monsters who had smashed through the dungeon bars to attack Alec. Isabelle snapped her whip beheading one creature completely. The other rushed passed her and Clary pierced its heart just before it reached Alec. Just as Isabelle looked up at Clary ne of the vampire was thrown back through the air smashing against the wall. When Clary looked down at the vampire he didn't move. His body began to decay showing that he was obviously dead.

A scream filled the tunnel as Clary looked up to see Aline fall to the floor in front of perhaps the biggest Forsaken. Jace jumped in front of her before the monster could administer the final blow. The tunnel was littered with dead Forsaken and only three were left standing. Alec shot his arrow impelling the monsters in its neck. However, that didn't stop the creature. Having room to move now it slammed its first down hitting Jace in the head.

"Nooooo!" Clary screamed rushing forward.

She jumped at the creature! Isabelle ran besides her severing the monsters arm before it could hit Clary. Clary lunged and felt Heosphoros pierce the creature's skin. She added more force and pushed the blade through the creature's heart. The monster's body began to spasm. She narrowly pulled her blade out and moved in time before the monster fell down on top of her. Dead.

A final curl littered the tunnel as she looked up to see her brother land the final blow to the last Forsaken. Clary was trying to catch her breath. She pushed her way to Jace who hadn't moved. He was lying unconscious on the ground. A train of blood littered down the wall indicating where his head made impact.

"Oh Jace." She whispered leaning down.

"I'm so sorry Clary." Aline shouted red faced with tears streaming down her eyes. "It's…it's all my fault."

Clary didn't answer her; she was in a daze. The only thing she could focus on was the boy she loved bleeding to death on the floor in front of her.

*********************************Authors Note**************************************************

Enjoy the double update! Have a wonderful fourth of July and try not to blow any digits off! As always let me know what you think! ^.-


	18. Saving Simon and Handing Over the Cup

******************* Chapter 18 *********************

"Clary." Her brother called for the third time.

She didn't flinch or move. Jonathan grunted and went to kneel down next to her. Alec was already beside her looking at Jace and checking for a pulse. By this time the Vampire and Werewolves had joined them. The vampire reached down and put his hand on Clary's shoulder. Clary jumped slightly at his cold touch but didn't respond. Her eyes still focuses on the unconscious boy laying in blood on the floor. Jonathan struggled not to slap the vampire away but resisted when his sister finally looked up. The vampire had been saying the same thing over and over again. She hadn't noticed he was talking until now.

"He is still alive my child. I can hear his heart." He spoke sweetly.

"Use your stele Clary! Your runes are stronger than ours; you might be able to heal him." Jonathan said.

"An iratze isn't strong enough to heal head injuries though." Isabelle said before Alec elbowed her in the ribs.

"He's right. Clary's runes are more powerful than anything we have seen." Alec stated. "Go, Clary. Give it a shot!"

Clary nodded at Alec and pulled out her stele. She thought about the first time she had ever met Jace and how he looked at her with the beautiful golden eyes. She remembered the first time he kissed her in her room and the first time he had told her that he really loved her. She could feel the energy draining from her as she finished the last line. Her thoughts flashed to this morning when she gave her virginity to him. Making love with him felt like the most perfect thing she had ever done.

"I love you." She whispered finishing the rune. "Please don't leave me."

The mark flamed red as Jace's skin began to glow all over his body. Clary watched as his skin began to stich itself together. She could see the glow reach his head. A few minutes passed before Jace's chest began to breathe normally and the light faded away.

"Jace." Jonathan called out to him.

Jace's eyes fluttered open before closing sleepily.

"Five more minuets Jonathan." Jace replied groggily.

Jonathan smiled as Clary breathed a sigh of relief.

********************************************Line Break ********************************************

It took about thirty minutes before Jace was standing on his feet again. He was still drowsy but it looked like he would live. The group inspected the outside of the cave for anymore Forsaken but found none. The vampires had rushed forward during the fight, finding two of Valentine's guards and snapped their necks. There were no more Forsaken and the group needed to begin evacuating. Clary created portal after portal. She created a portal for the werewolves who were going back to London. They thanked her profusely before stepping in and allowing the portal to swallow them up. The vampire had already gone through but refused to say where he was going.

The portal would close each time someone left so Clary would have to draw the rune once more. The task toppled with healing Jace and opening the cells had physically exhausted her. The only one left was the faerie girl who ran to the room down the hall when the Forsaken attacked.

The gang stepped through the door and saw the faerie girl, Vidi, kneeling down next to a boy. The boy was panting and twitching in obvious pain.

"You're still alive?" Jonathan said surprised.

"Alive…. and kicking." Simon replied bitterly.

"What is your name?" Isabelle asked kneeling down next to the poor boy.

"Simon…Simon Lewis." He gasped looking at the beautiful girl.

"Simon! As in Simon Lewis from New York City? With a sister named Rebecca?" Clary gasped running to the boy's side lowering her hood to reveal her face. Simon nodded and studied her face.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Clar….Clary?" he said surprisingly. "It's a small world… after all."

"What happened? How did you get here?" Clary begged.

"I don't know… I just woke up here and…the man…the man with white hair. He… he kept putting these symbols on my skin…he kept saying…I would die." Simon gasped.

"Simon." Clary said cupping his face in her hand.

He looked up at her meeting her eyes. Clary could see the fear emitting from them. Simon was strong, stronger than probably most mundanes.

"Simon… Valentine, my father, put those symbols we call runes on you. They are used to give a person powers but only Raziel's children the Nephilim can use them. They will turn normal humans into monsters."

"So I'm going…to…be a… monster." He pushed the words out.

It was obvious Simon was fighting to stay conscious. Clary looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

"No, I am not going to let you turn into a monster Simon." She said sweetly.

At this Jonathan and Jace looked at her dumbfounded. All of them were looking at her in fact. Isabelle and the others lowered their hoods to better look at the boy.

"Are you going to kill him in order to put him out of his misery?" Isabelle asked.

"Maybe." She answered taking the card out of her pocket.

Jonathan and Jace gasped when they saw the card. Realization at what their sister planned to down lite their face.

"Clary! How?" Jace asked.

Clary ignored him. She took out her seal and traced the rune on the card. Then she lifted her hand and reached through the painting, pulling out the Mortal cup. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Clary replied dismissively.

"Simon," she said looking down to meet his eyes once more. "This is called the Mortal Cup. It turns humans into Shadowhunters also called the Nephilim. If you are worthy Simon it will turn you into one of us and you will live. If it doesn't find you worthy it will kill you… but," she hesitated. "You won't be in anymore pain. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Simon whispered nodding his head.

Despite how crazy it all sounded what choice did he have? If the cup saved him well that was hope and he desperately needed hope. Clary leaned down and brought the cup to his lips. Simon opened his mouth and took as big of a drink as he could manage. Finally he closed his eyes and seemed to fall to sleep. After a few minutes his body seemed to relax and his breathing shallowed. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"Did it work?" Clary asked out loud.

"I think so." Alec replied. "It didn't kill him and he doesn't look like he is in pain anymore. We won't know for sure until he wakes up but I am fairly certain it worked."

"Thank the Angel." Clary said. "But now what do we do with him. He can't just go back home."

"We will take him with us. Valentine doesn't normally travel to New York and we are so far away from Idris that we rarely get visitors. He can be close to home and be trained properly." Isabelle said.

Clary nodded and stood up weakly. Her strength was leaving her fast. Alec reached down and threw Simon's body over his shoulder. Clary leaned back down and created another portal.

"The sun will be coming up soon. Go!" she commanded.

The group looked at her and nodded. The faerie Vidi stood up and walked over the Clary.

"Thank you. All of you for saving me. I am forever in your debt."

"It was the right thing to do." Clary smiled.

Vidi turned to Jonathan and kissed him seductively on the lips.

"I will never forget you handsome. If you are ever in need of help come to the Steelie court. I will help you" she smiled.

Jonathan gave her one of his hot and heavy grins. She batted her eyes before turning around and stepping through the portal with the others. When the portal finally closed Clary reached down to draw another one. Her hand was shaking as she forced her hand to draw the last line. The wall lite up blue. Clary began to stand but her legs gave out from under her. She fell to the floor panting. She tried to get up once more but failed. Jonathan rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground the second time.

"Clary! Why didn't you tell us you were exhausted?" Jace asked leaning down putting an energy rune on her arm.

"Because it doesn't matter. We have to get out of here before-"

A sound down the hall alerted them that someone was here. Jonathan quickly pulled Clary up onto her feet.

"I'm fine let's go!" She said grabbing the cup and stepping into the portal.

********************************************Line Break ********************************************

Clarissa walked softly back into the house with Jonathan and Jace behind her. They had landed in a bush in the front yard of the house. In her haste she must have imagined the front of the house instead of Jace's room. Which was surprising considering all she wanted was to jump in bed and sleep. The sun was coming up and their father would soon discover their absence if they did not hurry. The cup glowed in her hand but she paid it no mind. All of her concentration was focused on getting safely into a room where she could rest before portaling herself back to New York. The energy rune Jace gave her enough energy to stand. She opened the front door and stepped inside. They didn't have enough time to put on any silence runes and their footsteps seemed frightfully loud in the quiet house.

The boys fell behind as Clary led the way. All she wanted was her own bed. They turned down the hallway and were almost at her bedroom door when the master bedroom door suddenly swung open in front of them.

 _Crap!_

It was her mother. She looked startled when she saw her daughter. Clary was like a deer in headlights. She felt paralyzed and she couldn't seem to move. She looked at her mother with sheer panic.

"Clary?" her mother whispered. "What are you doing here? And why are you in gear?"

Jocelyn asked sweetly eyeing her up and down. She could see her mother's eyes grow when her eyes fell upon the cup in her daughter's hands. Clary's eyes grew wide with fear as she realized what her mother was staring at. Why did she forget to hide it? She could have put it back in the card or something. She was so stupid! She let her fatigue cloud her judgement.

"Clarissa?" Valentine asked stepping out of the bedroom door shirtless.

 _Oh NO!_

Just great. Jonathan and Jace were frozen in place behind her. Her father looked at her and the boys.

"What is going on here?" He asked following his wife's gaze.

His eyes grew wide. Jocelyn looked at her daughter with silent horror.

"Is that what I think it is Clarissa?" Valentine asked.

Clary hesitated. There was no point in lying; not that she could think of a good lie to cover this situation anyway.

"Yes." She whispered.

His jaw fell open. She had always thought about what she would do if Valentine ever found out she had the cup. Usually it involved begging for mercy but she had come up with a backup plan; quite a few back up plans actually. One suddenly came to her. It wasn't like she had a choice now. It was time to sink or swim.

"Yes father. We have brought you the Mortal Cup." She said extending the cup out to her father and forcing a fake smile onto her face.

Her father took the cup into his hands carefully examining it.

"Yes, it is… but how did you-"

"Jonathan, Jace and I found it. We found a lead and followed it. We wanted to prove to you that we **are** **ready and worthy** to join the circle father." She stated flatly.

She could feel Jonathan and Jace's bodies tense beside her. Without the cup her father was a powerful man, with it he was even more dangerous. He was planning a siege on Alicante with demons and Forsaken. Being in the circle meant that she and her brothers had more information and therefore power to stop him. It wasn't the best option but it was the only one they had at the moment.

After a few more minutes of examination Valentine looked at his children and smiled wickedly.

"You have done well my children. You have proven yourself more than worthy of taking your place by my side in the circle. Now-"

"Father?" Jonathan called interrupting.

"Yes?" Normally there father did not tolerate being interrupted.

"Forgive me father for interrupting but Clary, Jace and I have been out all night. With your permission I think we would all like to rest."

If it wasn't for the adrenalin in her system Clary would probably have passed out by now. She could feel Jace's arm wrapped around her waist relieving some of her body weight onto him. The action didn't go unnoticed as her father smiled.

"A reasonable request. I think all of you have earned some sleep. I will send a fire message and let the Lightwoods know that you will be spending the rest of the week here Clarissa. No sense in sending you back when Jace's birthday is in a few days."

"Thank you father." The three replied.

"You have done very well my children. Beyond all expectations." He said.

Valentine walked back into the bedroom and closed the door. A few moments passed silently as Jocelyn stared at her daughter and sons.

"I will see you later, when you have rested." She said sternly with a 'we will talk about this later' tone of voice.

They were in for it now but Clary didn't care. She needed sleep. Jace scooped her up into his arms and opened the door to her bedroom. He laid her softly onto the bed as Jonathan took off her shoes.

"Don't leave." Clary begged trying to keep her eyes open.

"I won't my love." Jace replied taking his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Jonathan kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door. Jace pulled her into his chest lightly kissing her hair. Clary smiled against his warm body and closed her eyes; letting sleep finally consume her.

***************************** Authors Note *********************************

So how mad would you guys have been if I started this off with Jace dying and Clary getting with Jonathan?

What no takers? Lol Just kidding. That would be really mean. This story has been taking a lot of my time and I intend to finish it the right way. I know what is going to happen it is just going to take a while to get there. I'm hoping to have everything wrapped up by 25 chapters but I doubt it. Hope you liked it. More action to come along with a bit more smut. Speaking of smut, did you think the smut scene between Clary and Jace was too much?


	19. Clary's betrothed

****************** Chapter 19 *********************

Valentine walked down the meadow happily.

Things were working out better than he could have ever hoped for. His children had proven themselves worthy beyond what he could have ever hoped for. Soon he would soon have the sword in his hands and an army of Forsaken and demons to attack the Clave. To top it off Jace and Clarissa would soon be betrothed. He had never even considered pairing those two together. He wondered why he had been blind to their feelings for so long. Walking into the library that night and seeing the look on their faces was a delight to behold. The two angel children together. He could only imagine how powerful his grandchildren would be. They would have even more angel blood than their parents! It was a shame they would carry on the Herondale line and not the Morgenstern. Regardless, he had Jonathan for that. His children would be happy and he could continue his experiments. Now all he had to do was mold Jonathan into the perfect weapon and insure he procreated with the proper spouse. He was too excited at the possibilities to notice something was off.

Valentine's excitement faded as he entered the cave. Just at the entrance lay two guards laying cold and dead with bite marks on their necks. Valentine looked down at the dead men as anger over took his features. Stepping further into the cave he saw that the Downworlders were gone. Aside from the ones who obviously perished in the night the rest of them were missing. Rushing down the hallway he saw one dead vampire on the floor. Someone had attacked it. Something wasn't right. One of them must have gotten out in the middle of the night and released the others. His guards were proving to be more incompetent by the day. How did they even get out?

Valentine entered one of the cells. Its walls had been smashed and there was something hidden in the dark corner. He took another step and came across a dead body. It was one of his Forsaken. He hadn't even thought to check on the miserable monsters. His first priority was to check on the mundane boy. Now Valentine leaned down next to the pitiful creature.

"But how?" he said out loud before getting up and rushing outside.

In the center of the grass lay the remains of a bonfire. In the ashes lay the remains of bones; countless amounts of bones. Valentine cursed under his breath. Clearly they had a spy amongst them. The only people who knew about the Forsaken were his lieutenants, Pangborn, Blackwell and …Jonathan. Valentine brushed the last name off. No it couldn't have been Jonathan. He was out with Jace and Clary finding the Cup. He doubted that the three of them would even be capable of fighting off a hoard of Forsaken alone. Not even three adult shadowhunters would be able to take on an army for Forsaken. That and if they were against him why would his children bring him the cup? No, it was more likely that one of his lieutenants betrayed him or that someone was watching the house. They could have followed the boys out to the clearing and then back here.

Valentine got on his horse and began heading back to the house at full force. He had to be more cautious who he gave information to. He was going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another.

***************************************** Line Break ***********************************************

"We didn't exactly have any other choice!" Jonathan said.

Clary was still exhausted; too exhausted to open her eyes. The sound of his brother's voice had woken her up a while ago. Though her eyes wouldn't open her ears were still working. She could feel someone brushing their fingers through her hair. The fingernails were too long to be one of the boys so she assumed it was her mother.

"I understand but you children just can't go on barging off and putting yourselves in danger like that. Taking on Forsaken alone! You all could have died!" her mother said sternly. She was always very protective of her children even Jonathan though he refused to acknowledge it.

"It wasn't like that at all. The Forsaken were a bit difficult but no one got hurt, well seriously anyway." Jonathan lied shooting a look at Jace.

Yeah! Just a few scratches." Jace added.

It sounded like Jace's normal sugarcoating. He always sugarcoated things to their mother. Jace had a way of downplaying dangerous situations. She doubted her mother would believe him, she wasn't stupid. She probably knew something happened. Her mother would probably ask her later what really happened. Clary didn't want to have to answer her questions.

"Well… besides Clary. Those runes seemed to take a lot out of her." Jonathan jested.

Clary was still tired but opened her eyes reluctantly. If everyone else was up it was probably time for her to be up too. She saw that Jace and Jonathan were leaning against the wall across the room. She turned her head and saw her mother sitting next to her. After a moment her mother sensed her movement; looking down her mother smiled at her.

"Good evening honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Evening?" Clary asked suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah champ. It's 7 at night. You've been sleeping for twelve hours." Jonathan grinned walking over and sitting down at the end of the bed.

Clary leaned up and rubbed her eyes. She was still tired but she needed to use the bathroom and she was overdue for a shower. She was still in the blood stained clothes that she had been wearing this morning. She looked up and met Jace's golden eyes. Her heart leaped in her chest and she had to restrain herself from running across the room and into his arms.

"How long have you guys been up?" she asked.

"Only a few hours. Are you hungry?" Jace asked.

As if on cue her stomach growled. Her mother looked down at her and smiled once more.

"Dinner will be reading in thirty minutes. Why don't you wash up and join us when you're ready?" Her mother said.

Clary nodded and lifted herself off the bed. Her body was still sleepy but it was nothing that a cold shower wouldn't fix.

************************************* Line Break ************************************************

Valentine returned home just in time for dinner. He came in and took his seat at the head of the table. Clary looked at her father's face trying to find any trace of anger. Surely he had gone to the meadow and saw that his precious experiments were gone. She had expected him to come into the house slamming the door and yelling at them. She knew that they would have to be more careful from here on out. Their father was not a stupid man and it was only a matter of time before he caught them.

Valentine looked up and met his daughters gaze. He looked back at her and smiled happily. She returned the smile and broke the gaze. Something was going on and Clary didn't like it at all.

"It has been awhile since our entire family has sat down for dinner together." He grinned.

"Yes my dear, it has been too long. I have missed seeing all of my children together." Jocelyn chimed in happily.

"Does that mean that Clary won't have to return to school at the end of the week?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not Jonathan; Clary will be returning to New York Friday. Which reminds me, Clary I have some important news concerning you."

Clary looked up at her father nervously.

"What is the news father?" she asked.

"I want to enjoy this dinner my dear. I am not sure how you will react so I rather save it for dessert if you don't mind. First I would like to know what happened last night. How did you three get the cup?" he asked.

Clary looked down quickly. She hadn't had time to come up with a story let alone drill the boys so their stories collaborated.

"It's a long story" Jonathan stated.

Valentine looked at his son.

"I have time. Let's hear it." He grinned.

"Well Clary was thinking about how that witch you caught lived in New York."

Valentine looked at his son sharply.

"Sorry father, mother told us what happened after you went off on Gabriel that night." Jace elaborated.

Valentine shoot Jocelyn a glance. She placed her hand on his under the table; lightly squeezing it affectionately. It was an intimate gesture that cooled his anger. 'The power this women had over me,' he thought.

"So she went to go and double check the apartment. Long story short she found out that one of the neighbors had recently seen her. It must have been after she escaped or was broken out. Whatever. So Clary after doing some research found out that the old lady liked to visit the local magic shop that the neighbor owned. Clary went in to get her fortune told and when the lady showed her the Ace of Cups card she could feel the power within it." Jonathan chimed in.

"I asked the mundane lady where she got them and she told me that Dorthea had pawned them to her. She said that they reminded her of a very unpleasant person and she wanted to be rid of them." Clary said looking at her mother. "Sorry mom."

"I don't blame her Clary." Her mother frowned.

"She asked for the cards but the woman wouldn't give them up. So she got Magnus to portal her here and we used the apartment to visit New York. We broke in and took the cards. Clary grabbed it out of the painting and we jumped for joy when we saw that it was the real cup." Jonathan said.

"We ran into some vampires on the way out. Things got a little messy but we killed them. Then got back here just in time to give it to you before your morning breakfast." Jace finished.

"Well that is very…interesting." Valentine said. "I have feeling you guys are leaving something out."

"Us leave something out? Jonathan said sarcastically.

"We only emit the dangerous life threatening parts when moms around father." Clary giggled.

"Yes, I appreciate that children. " Jocelyn said sarcastically shaking her head.

Valentine chuckled at this.

"Well the important part is that the cup is ours. I am proud of you three. You have proven yourselves more competent than most in the circle already." Valentine smiled wickedly.

Jonathan nodded and Jace placed his hand on Clary's in a gesture to help her calm down. She looked at him and smiled. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by their parents. Jocelyn looked at her daughter and adoptive son before looking at her husband. Valentine nodded as the servant removed the plates quietly.

"Your mother made Clary's favorite dessert to celebrate the special announcement I have for you." Valentine chimed.

Everyone looked up as the servant brought in a plate and placed it in front of their father. Clary was momentarily distracted by the warm piece of apple pie with vanilla ice cream placed in front of her. She looked up at her father catching his gaze. He and her mother were looking at her and Jace. A small feeling of fear filled her stomach.

"What is your news father?" she asked digging in trying to appear calm.

"I am glad you asked. My news is that I have finally chosen your betrothed my sweet daughter."

Clary almost choked on her food. She brought her hand to her chest in an attempt to dislodge the small bite of pie in her airway.

"You have accepted one of the proposals?" Jonathan asked bitterly.

Clary should have known it would come to this. She had fallen madly in love and here her father was trying to marry her off. Well she would be damned if she was going to let that happen. The only one she wanted was Jace and her virtue was already gone. She doubted that would look good to any proposing family.

"The boy is from a good name and has been raised to meet the expectations that I would expect in someone who would marry my daughter." Valentine replied.

"I assume you have chosen Jace and I's future wives as well while you were out playing match maker father?" Jonathan asked coldly.

"Well yes and no. I haven't found anyone suitable enough for you yet Jonathan but Jace on the other hand will be engaged tonight as well." He grinned mischievously.

Valentine was trying to draw this out as long as he could and Clary had had about enough. She stood up from the table to look at her father.

"And who meets your high expectations father? Are we to know the names of our betrothed or not?" She asked.

"Why yes my dear. I am actually quite delighted in my decision and I know you will be too."

"I highly doubt that." Clary responded with cold civility.

"Do you believe that I would not want my only daughter to be happy? Well it may surprise you but I do care my dear. I might also add that when it comes to you and Jace, I am not blind."

Clary blushed meeting her father's eye. By the Angel! He did know. Of course he knew and now he planned to separate them with an arranged marriages. Clary looked down as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Everyone was silent and looking at her. She hated appearing weak in front of others especially her father.

"I'm sorry. Please don't blame Clarissa it was all my –"Jace started standing up.

"Jace." Valentine commanded halting Jace's speech.

"Yes?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Clary looked down attempting to hide the silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Take your fiancée to her room and have her wash her face. I expect both of you back here in five minutes."

Clary nodded and began to move when his words hit her like a wave of ice water. She gasped and looked up at her father. Valentine was smiling back at her.

"Do you mean-"

"Clarissa, your father and I have decided that you and Jace shall marry after your eighteenth birthday." Her mother spoke fondly. She was getting tired of her husband beating around the bush.

Clary was in shock for a moment. She was overwhelmed with pure joy. She did the first thing that came to mind. She ran to her father and hugged him catching him completely by surprise. She hadn't given her father affection willingly in years.

"Thank you father! Thank you!" she squealed.

"You are welcome my daughter." He replied wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the head. "Now go wash your face."

Clary did as she was told. She left the room with Jace right behind her. Jace didn't know what to say so he nodded to his father and followed her out of the room quietly. Clary rushed to her room and washed the tears from her face. Jace sat on her bed waiting for her in silence.

"Are you…alright?" she asked cautiously. She couldn't help but feel that maybe he wasn't happy. Maybe he didn't want to marry her.

"I'm just in shock." He replied. "I have always had nightmares about what Valentine would do to me if I acted upon my feelings and now here he is not only accepting it but encouraging us by making us get married. It's a lot to take in."

"Do you not want to marry me?" she asked meekly.

Jace looked up at her in confusion.

"Is that what you think?" He asked softly.

Jace pulled her onto his lap.

"You silly beautiful girl. I am madly in love with you. Of course I want to marry you. I've never wanted to marry anyone else. Since I was eight years old I told Jocelyn that I wanted to marry you." He whispered kissing her lips gently.

"Did you really tell her that?" she giggled.

"Embarrassingly… yes." He said kissing her once again.

Clary sighed and returned his kiss with renewed passion. Jace could feel his heart accelerate with hers as each kiss became deeper and deeper. Clary lifted her fingers through his blonde hair as his hands placed themselves on top of her breasts. It seemed like no time had passed at all when Jonathan knocked on the door.

"Okay love birds! It's been almost fifteen minutes. Father wants to see you both back in the dining room now."

Clary and Jace looked at each other for a moment blushing. Slowly they both started laughing.

Jonathan grunted turning and leaving with a frown. He was happy for them both but a part of him still longed to be the one that his sister kissed like that. He shrugged the feeling off. He would not let his demon side control him. He was a Nephilim and he would be damned if he let his demon blood win. No, he would be happy for them even if it killed him.


	20. Lillith

****************** Chapter 20 *********************

Valentine stood at the head of the large circle. Clary, Jace, and Jonathan sat beside their mother letting the heat from the fire radiate into their bones. It was cold out tonight and Clary could barely feel her toes. She jumped when she felt someone's arm reach around her. It was Jace drawing her near him to keep her warm. He and Jonathan didn't seemed bothered by the cold like she was.

"My brothers and sisters I present to you my children Clarissa, Jonathan and Jace. After a great act of heroism I am pleased to welcome them to join our ranks." Valentine announced with a wide grin.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Clary pasted a fake smile onto her face. She was trying her best to look happy but couldn't do it as well as her brothers. Maybe it was because she was kept away from her father for the first five years of her life that she found it hard to be disingenuous.

"And what great deed did your children accomplish?" A blonde tight faced women asked excitedly.

"I am pleased that you ask that Clarice. My children in their cleverness took it upon themselves to seek out the Mortal Cup. Naturally I was surprised but they are talented." He responded grinning like a proud father.

"So they were able to narrow down the cups location?" An older man asked.

Valentine laughed.

"Oh they did more than that." Valentine said revealing a golden chalice in his hand.

The crowd gasped in unison before growing silent. Clary could feel the crowd's eyes on her and her brothers. She raised her head to meet their eyes head on. She wanted to tell them to close their mouths. That of course they brought him the cup. However, the words died in her throat as she meet the crowds stare. The older members eyed her approvingly while the younger members especially the boys were having trouble keeping their eyes in appropriate places. Clary felt Jace's arm tighten around her possessively. Valentine was going to wait to make the announcement of their betrothal at Jace's birthday tomorrow. Now that they were members they were no longer going to be kept hidden.

"Needless to say my children have proven their worth tenfold. Now it is time to use our strength and unite for the final act against the Clave!" Valentine cheered.

They listened to their father's speech for at least an hour. Clary was trying to stay awake. Last night's activates had left her drained. Valentine had rushed them out of the house after dinner. Clary still hadn't had a chance to talk to Alec and ask about Simon. She hoped he didn't die.

Their father talked about the inferior Downworlders and how he planned on using demons and the Mortal cup to create an army to bring down the Clave. Clary listened with bated breath and was surprised to see Maryse do the same. Many of the circle's followers were only too eager to go along with anything their leader wished. Even if it meant working with demons.

"Soon all that we have set out to accomplish shall come to reality my friends. The next few weeks will see the completion of my plans. The hour grows late." He spoke stealing a quick glance at his daughter. "I will elaborate our plan during our next meeting until then my friends."

"Until then." The crowd replied in unison.

Clary got up with Jace and turned to leave when they were surrounded by people.

"You three really found the cup? How did you do it?" A young man asked.

"You are very brave to attempt such a task Clarissa Morgenstern. We should train together sometime."

Clary nodded and delegated to Jace.

"Yes it was a difficult task one that has left my brother and sister quite exhausted. Forgive us but it is time we got home and rested. We need to be at full energy in case our father needs us tomorrow. Goodnight." He smiled his charismatic smile.

The crowd parted and Jace led Clary out of there. They reached the hill away from the mob to wait for their parents.

"Where is Jonathan?" Clary asked.

"Father pulled him away quickly after the meeting." Jace replied.

They waited for a few minutes scanning the crowd before Clary saw her mother and father approach.

"Where is Jonathan?" Jace asked.

"I sent him on a mission son. He should be back soon. Clarissa I have spoken with the Lightwoods and we have come to the conclusion that that Jace will be joining you in New York for the last two weeks that remain of this school."

"Really, I thought there were four weeks left?" Clary replied. Not that she was complaining.

"We have decided to cut it short. Your mother and I think it is best that you have a little extra protection now that the plans completion is near. Once these two weeks are up you, Jace, and the others will return to Alicante to prepare for war."

Clary gasped before covering her mouth.

"So soon father?" Jace replied.

"Yes my son. Jonathan should met us at the house in a few hours. It is time we went home and got some sleep. It is almost midnight."

With that they departed. Clary couldn't help but wonder if this was a trap. Did her father really intend to attack the Clave so soon? How would he get past the demon towers? What else was he planning and why wasn't he giving anyone the details?

********************************** Line Break ******************************************************

Jonathan took a deep breath in as he scaled the demon tower. It was pitch black outside and cold. Though he never had trouble seeing in the dark the darkness still troubled him. What if someone saw him? He wasn't sure what to do. He knew if he didn't do this his father would hate him. Though he was pretty sure his father already hated him but Clary didn't. No Clary and Jace were his family. Maybe doing this would help alert the Clave that something bad was going to happen. Either way he still didn't have much of a choice.

He slowly reached the top and took out his dagger. He lightly poked his finger and let the drop of blood fall onto one of the towers many spikes. He heard his blood sizzle upon impact with the metal. The tower's light blinked a different color before returning to normal.

 _Damn_

It seemed like his father's idea would work. His demon blood was enough to disable the demon towers. Of course it would require more than a drop but it seemed doable. Jonathan quickly lowered himself down from the tower. It took about five minutes until he was back at a safe distance from the ground. He jumped and began running as soon as his feet hit the grass. He had to get out of Idris as soon as possible before he was discovered. It was almost Jace's birthday and he wasn't going to miss it. It would probably be the last happy family memory he would ever have.

He knew that they needed to act quickly to stop their father. They couldn't trust the Clave to handle Valentine they would have to do it themselves and by 'they' he meant himself. He wouldn't let the death of their father fall on Clary's or Jace's conscious. No he would have to be the one to kill his father. It had to be done; Valentine was a monster.

Jonathan snuck through the opening at the entrance and dashed through the forest. It wasn't until he was completely covered by the trees that he stopped to catch his breath. He was about to begin running again when he heard a twig snap from behind him. He quickly grabbed out his blade and braced himself for attack. He stood silent in that stance listening intently for any noise.

"Put down your blade child, I have not come to fight." A voice hissed.

Jonathan recognized it as the same demon language that the demon in New York had spoken to him.

"Sure let me just put down all of my weapons so I can be an easier target for you. Sorry not going to fly filth." Jonathan spat sarcastically.

"I swear upon the great mother Lilith who sends me that I will not harm you." The creature replied back revealing its self at last.

Jonathan lowered his weapon but didn't discard it. He knew that Valentine had gotten demon blood from Lilith to poison his mother with while she was carrying him but he had never met her. She had only made contact with him once his entire life and Jocelyn absolutely forbid him to go near her. He had never seen his mother go off on their father before and a part of him was pleased that it was in defense of him.

"What do you want? I haven't got all night." Jonathan spoke.

"Lilith, the great mother, wishes to meet her son. She has sent me to make collect you and bring you to her."

"I have no desire to meet Lilith."

"That is such a shame Halfling. Why do you denounce your demon side? Her blood has made you strong and powerful. Why do you fight it?" the creature hissed lowly.

"Because I am not a demon. I am a Nephilim first and foremost."

"You may have been born to a human but demon blood runs through your veins. Lilith has watched you grow and seen it. Your temper, your thrust for blood and the lust you have for your sister."

Jonathan shivered at the last reason. He did desire his sister more than anything. No girl had ever compared to the warm loving touch of Clary. He wanted her but he loved her more than he desired her. For that reason he kept himself in check. Her happiness was his first priority. Jace made her happy and if that is what made her happy than that is what she would get. Sure he slipped a few times but nothing Clary hadn't forgiven him for.

"There is a way to stop feeling that way about her Jonathan. We can help you. We can help you stop desiring her."

"What do I have to do?" he asked curiously.

"Follow me and meet Lilith. She will tell you how."

Jonathan looked down for a moment deep in thought. After a minuet of deliberating he finally nodded his head.

"Wonderful!" the creature smiled. "This way please."

************************************* Line Break ***************************************************

Clary was sleeping soundlessly in her room. It had gotten hot and she had shoved the covers off of her bed. She had gone to sleep in nothing but one of Jonathan's old oversized shirts, a bra and underwear. She decided to skip the boy shorts given how hot it had become in the house.

She heard her door open and opened her eyes to see Jonathan standing in her doorway.

"Jonathan! Did you just get home?" she asked.

Jonathan walked slowly toward the bed eyeing her inappropriately. Clary looked down at her body and pulled her shirt down blushing. Jonathan chuckled.

"Yes. I just got home." He replied jumping onto the bed on top of her.

Clary didn't have time to react before he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed. It was a very possessive and dominating pose. Very unlike Jonathan. Clary looked up at the stark black of her brother's eyes.

"I've been to see my mother." He grinned looking down at her.

"Your mother? Don't you mean our mother and what does she have to do with this?" Clary asked.

Jonathan smiled a wicked smile flashing his perfect white teeth. Her brother's smile had always given her joy but this smile was different. It was mean, unnatural and sent shivers down her spine. Clarissa could feel fear creep into her body and she struggled under Jonathan's weight.

"Not our mundane mother Clarissa. My demon mother Lilith." He whispered.

"She is not your mother Jonathan. You're not a demon remember! Why would you go see her? Why would you-"

His lips on hers stopped her mid-sentence. Jonathan's lips felt hot as her body pressed more deeply into the bed as he pushed her down roughly. His lips caught her by surprise as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

When Clary was 10 her brother had kissed her on the lips in his bedroom. It was the first time he was told that he had demon blood and he didn't take it well. Clary had gone to his room to comfort him. To let him know that no matter what blood he had he would always be her brother. She told him that she loved him. Imagine her surprise when Jonathan pulled her down and kissed her. He had stolen her first kiss and she was so upset that she started crying. Jonatan felt so bad that he never did it again. That didn't stop her from not talking for a week. During that time she did research and found out that demons were attracted to their siblings. The thought repulsed her but she loved her brother too much to stay mad at him. That was a long time ago but Clary still remembered the way her brother's lips felt on hers. She would be lying if she said that Jonathan never slipped but it was rare. However this kiss was different. Jonathan's lips were hot, lustful and lacking his usual self-control.

Clary tried to push him away but it was no use. Jonathan was just too strong. His body pinned her to the bed as his mouth traveled down to her neck.

"Jonathan…please stop. I don't want this." Clary gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Did it ever occur to you what I want Clarissa?" he replied lightly sucking on the pulse of her neck. "I've wanted you for a very long time and I am done waiting."

"No Jonathan, you are stronger than this. Resist your demon side."

At this her brother smiled and took Clarissa's wrists in one hand locking them above her head. He looked down at her with that familiar wicked grin. Clary looked up into his eyes. His usual silver irises were gone, all she saw was cold dark black. Clary braced herself to scream for help when her brother opened his mouth.

"Don't even think about it Clarissa. We are the only ones here for the next few hours and I rather not ruin your beautiful face." He said caressing her face with his free hand. "Now where were we, oh yes!"

In a flash Jonathan caught her shirt and ripped it discarding it on the floor. Clary couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. She collected herself and struggled to get out of her brothers grip. It was no use. His grip on her arms was too tight and he held her legs from moving with his body weight.

In another second he removed her strapless bra and tossed that as well onto the floor. She was practically naked wearing only underwear. She shivered as her brother grazed her exposed body hungrily up and down.

"You are even more beautiful than I had imagined." He whispered leaning down to take her lips again.

This time Clary kissed him back. Maybe if she distracted him he would stop doing the other stuff and just settle for making out. It was worth a shot and if it didn't work maybe he would release his grip on her a bit. That might be enough to escape and run.

Clary jumped as she felt his fingers enter her underwear. Her body reeled at his foreign touch. She panicked and bit down on his lip.

"Ow! That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your brother, little sister." He hissed tightening his grip on her arms till it hurt.

"Please stop Jonathan! I will never forgive you if you go through with this!"

"You belong to me Clarissa. You have been mine since the day I laid eyes on you when you opened that door. I am only claiming what is mine." He countered moving his lips down to her breasts.

"I don't belong with you; you are my brother. I love Jace this way not you." She squirmed.

"But you will love me so much more when you see what I can do to your body. How I can make you squirm and cry out with delicious passion. I am so much better at this than him."

"Love isn't just about sex Jonathan!" she grunted turning her head in attempt to shake off her body's reaction to what he was doing.

"Are you still a virgin little sister?" he asked moving his lips to her other breast.

Clary didn't know what to say. If she lied and said yes that might turn him on more. He seemed to like stealing her innocence. Well she would just have to disappoint him.

"No." she spat.

Jonathan looked annoyed but returned to marking her body with his lips.

"Aren't you disappointed that you aren't my first. Doesn't that make you want to make you stop this fiasco?"

Jonathan chuckled at that.

"Not really. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed to not be your first but then again that means I don't have to go gentle either." He said as his fingers increased their speed against her womanhood.

Clary felt a familiar tightness rush through her body as his fingers continued to press against her in a fluid motion. She bit her lip trying to hold back the moan in her throat. Her body unconsciously pushed up to better meet his touch.

"Just stop resisting and enjoy it." Jonathan whispered against her ear.

Clary's body begged her to give in but her mind resisted. She didn't want this. The only one that should be touching her this way was Jace. Tears finally released themselves from her closed eyes and fell down her face.

"I hate you." She whispered.

Jonathan stopped and pulled his hand out of her underwear. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were no longer cold and full of lust. His silver irises had returned as his eyes filled with pain. Clary looked at him in silence as he looked down at her tear drenched face. They stayed that way for a few minutes before she saw tears final fall down his checks. She had only seen Jonathan cry two times in her entire life.

"I really am a monster aren't I?"

Clary pulled her arms out of his now light grip and brought them down to shield her body.

"No, Jonathan. You are my brother but …."

"But nothing Clary!" he yelled. "I am your brother and brothers don't want to do or do what I just did to you. I thought I could control this…this other side of me but obviously I can't."

Clary looked up at him once more before tearing her eyes away. Jonathan sighed painfully and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to go Clary. I'm going to go somewhere so far away that I will never be able to hurt you again. I know that apologies are meaningless at this point but for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"No Jonathan." She said pulling him back to the bed.

"Clary, stop I don't think I can control myself much longer."

Clary looked up at him and gave him a saddened smile.

"Then don't." she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Make love to me Jonathan."

"What!" he asked.

"You heard me. I want you to make love to me. Let it go and give into your demon side. Maybe if we give it what it wants it won't control you anymore." She said pressing her bare breasts against his chest.

"Clarissa, I don't think that's such a great ide-"

She cut him off with her lips and she pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her back gently as her tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

"You said that he were more experienced than Jace. Show me big brother." She said against his lips.

"But Jace?" he asked.

"Jace never has to know now does he?" she smiled.

Jonathan's heart raced but his stomach turned. This wasn't right. Clarissa would never betray Jace willingly. This can't be real…

And that is when it clicked in his mind. This wasn't real. As if on cue the room and Clarissa suddenly finished. Jonathan felt like he was swimming in and through darkness. He finally opened his eyes and was greeted with a bright light from a burning fire. He blinked a few times feeling disoriented till his memory returned to him. He was in the demon cave where the creature took him to meet Lilith.

"Aw what a shame. Why would you go and destroy the pleasant dream my guard created for you my son." Lilith asked sadly looking up at the shackled Jonathan laying on the ground.

"Defiling my sister is not my idea of a good dream you bitch!" Jonathan countered getting up and grabbing his small sword from his belt.

**************************************** Authors Note ********************************************

I am sorry for the long wait. I have been trying to find my muse lately but it seems to be playing hide and seek with me. Either way it came back the other night and I was able to pull out this long chapter. I hope this holds you over till the next one. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :P

Reviews do inspire me to write faster.


	21. Midnight Surprises and Demon Tower Rises

***************** Chapter 21 *********************

Clary closed the door quietly behind her as she tiptoed into Jace's room. Jace looked at her and smiled. He thought that she would be dead to the world as soon as her head hit the pillow given how tired she was at the meeting. Clary took a seat next to Jace and kissed him on the lips passionately. Jace returned the kiss happily. Before he could pull her down Clary pulled away.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled.

He looked at the clock and saw it turn midnight. Jace turned back to the beautiful green eyed redhead on his lap and smiled.

"You just had to be first one to say it didn't you sweetheart?" He grinned kissing her once more.

"Every year hun, by the way, I brought you some presents. I couldn't wait." She laughed.

"Presents? As in more than one?" he replied rolling his hands down to her hips and pushing up her shirt.

"Calm down birthday boy. I want to see you open this present first." She giggled.

"I thought that was what I was doing." He smiled kissing her on her now bare stomach. "Unwrapping my present."

Clary pulled her shirt down and pushed him back onto the bed playfully.

"Behave!" she said reaching out to grab the wrapped present.

"My beautiful fiancée comes into my room in the middle of the night, on my birthday I might add, wearing this!" he gestured to her short shorts and reveling tank top. He could see a lacy bra peeking through the straps. "No promises!"

Clary rolled her eyes but blushed.

"Just open the present already Jace."

Jace grinned mischievously and took the wrapped gift into his hands. Clary moved off of his lap and took a seat on the bed in front of him. Jace grinned and began unwrapping the flat package carefully. When he was finished he looked down at a beautiful picture of two people he had never seen in real life.

"Is this…" he asked

"Yes, she replied. "It is a picture of your parents. I painted it. Do you… like it?"

Jace looked at the painted portrait in silence. He gazed at his father's face and his mothers eyes. He carefully brushed the canvas with his hands. He wished he could have known them. Clary was silent and let him take everything in.

"Thank you." He whispered finally looking up into her eyes.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and got up from the bed. Clary followed him with her eyes. He walked slowly with a saddened look of longing on his face. Jace placed the portrait in a safe place sitting up on his desk. He gave it once last glance before he turned to Clarissa.

"So…wasn't there another present?" he asked smiling sweetly.

Clary looked away blushing.

"Yes, there was." She squeaked.

"Was?" Jace asked mischievously.

Clary responded by looking away trying to hold back a smile. Jace chuckled and turned off the light before crawling back into bed.

"I love the present and I love you." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too." She replied running her hands through his hair.

Jace kissed her neck and slid his hands down the sides of her body.

"I love the bra too by the way." He whispered teasingly in her ear.

"I'm glad you love it. I thought about you when I put it on."

"hummm." He hummed kissing her throat. "Too bad it will be on the floor in a few minutes." He said pulling her shirt off.

"At least it will have your clothes to keep it company then." She added seductively.

Jace chuckled once more before taking off his own shirt.

************************************** Line Break **************************************************

The demons body convulsed crying out its last breath as it died on the dirt floor. Jonathan removed his sword from the creature's body before turning his gaze onto the snake women that stood before him. The woman's body would have been beautiful if it weren't for the black pits she had for eyes and the serpents that lived there. It was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

"I can give her to you if that is what you desire my son." She smiled not seeming to be concerned that he could cut her down at any moment.

"That is the thing about you demons. You don't understand love and that is why I will never be like you. When you love someone you put there happiness before your wants. To you all that matters is desire and lust. Yes I desire Clary but I love her enough to put her happiness first." Jonathan argued.

"You are more demon and angel than you are human my dear. You are more than a pathetic humans. They pride themselves preaching selflessness. Yes, demons do satisfy their own needs my son but they also satisfy the petty needs of humans that the angels turn their blind eyes to. If you desire this girl than you should take her. You should be claiming her for your own and be the strong warrior I see before. Instead you allow another to claim what is yours and your reason is that she is your sister. That means nothing to us my son. Your father saw to that when he gave your human mother my blood. You are no more related to her than Jace is. Growing up with Jocelyn has made you lose your demonic nature. I am more your mother than that pathetic women." She said.

"Jocelyn Morgenstern is my mother. Not you!" Jonathan spat.

He never thought he would be defending his mother. A part of him hated her but he would be lying if he said that a part of him, a large part of him, loved her. Jocelyn loved him and would give her life for him. She put herself in Valentine's cross fire multiple times to save his skin. This thing didn't care about him. It was a demon and it should be destroyed.

"Think what you like Jonathan Morgenstern but you **are** my son. You have the power of a greater demon, a princess of hell, flowing through your veins. I asked you here hoping that you would be ready to take your place by my side but it seems that you are still not ready yet." She said disappointedly; turning her back to walk away.

Jonathan knew that he should go after her, take his blade and strike her down. He wanted to take a step forward but found that he couldn't do it. Jonathan had fought his entire life to remain in control of his emotions. He knew he had to keep a calm head. If he attacked her there was a very good chance that he might die. She was a princess of hell after all and not to mention his father's ally. If he attacked her it would get back to his father and he doubted Valentine would be lenient in his disapproval.

"Goodbye Lilith. I wish I could say it's been a pleasure but I that would be a lie." He said sheathing his sword and turning to leave.

"Goodbye my son." Lilith whispered turning her head to watch her son leave.

She had been deprived of children for so long that she looked at the boy longingly. He was the closest thing she had or probably would ever have to a son. She wanted and would have her son beside her. She just had to play her cards right and the key to everything would be his little sister. Lilith smiled wickedly and disappeared in a cloud of sparks.

******************* Line Break **************************

"Happy birthday Jace!" Jocelyn greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as he entered the kitchen.

"Thanks …mom?" Jace hesitated.

Jocelyn looked at him curiously and laughed.

"You can still call me mom. I will be your mother in law technically anyway so it shouldn't be too weird."

Jace nodded and took his seat at the table next to Jonathan. Jonathan was already eating the stack full of pancakes in front of him.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I just got home and I was starving."

Jace smiled and dug into his own stack put in front of him. They were chocolate chip and peanut butter pancakes that he loaded with maple syrup; his favorite. He also snagged some bacon from the serving plate in front of him. Clary had gone back to her room after they woke up to take a shower. Jace couldn't help but smile remembering her sex hair this morning. Waking up with her naked body curled up in his arms had been one of the most present things he had ever experienced. He couldn't ask for a better birthday and the day had only just begun.

"So, where were you last night?" Jace asked taking a couple of bites.

Jonathan looked up at his mother tiredly. Jocelyn was facing away cooking off the last of the pancake batter. Although she looked busy he knew that she was listening intently. He debated telling Jace what happened but he knew his mother would be listening to every word he said. He knew she would be furious that he saw Lilith and decided that he didn't want to ruin Jace's birthday.

"I'll tell you about it later. I'm tired and I need a nap or I won't be a pleasant person to be around today."

Jace sighed but nodded. He looked at Jocelyn and figured Jonathan would tell him when their mother wasn't around.

"Well I can respect that. I know how you love your beauty sleep Snow White." Jace teased.

Things became silent as Jace and Jonathan ate. Jonathan took the last bite of his pancakes when Clary joined them.

"Good morning everyone!" Clary greeted walking into the kitchen.

"Morning honey." Their mother replied kissing her on the cheek.

Clary seemed to be in a very good mood today. Jonathan was pretty sure he knew why but pushed the thought from his mind. Sex was actually the last thing his tired mind wanted to think about. Clary came behind Jonathan and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning Jonathan! I missed you last night." Clary said happily.

Jonathan felt her chest push up against his back. The vision of her naked body being pinned beneath him flashing through his mind. Without thinking Jonathan jumped up and clary fell back trying to gain her footing. Everyone looked at him startled.

"I'm sorry Clary. I guess you just surprised me. It's been a long night." He fumbled over his words.

Clary looked up at him and nodded. His mother stopped what she was doing to walk over to him. Jocelyn put her hand on her his shoulder.

"What's wrong Jonathan?" his mother asked.

Jonathan stared at his mother's green eyes. At that moment he wanted to tell her that he saw Lilith last night. He wanted to thank her for loving him and keeping that creature as far away from him as possible; but the words wouldn't come. Instead he did something he hadn't done since he was little. He hugged his mother.

Jocelyn's body went rigid. She slowly got over the shock and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you mom." He said over her shoulder before letting her go.

Clary and Jace were staring at him dumbfounded. He grabbed his dishes off of the table and headed for the sink.

"I love you too Jonathan." Jocelyn said watching her son turn and place his dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see everyone in a few hours." He called out leaving the room.

Once Jonathan was in the hall safely away from his family's gaze he stopped. Resting his back up against the pillar he took in a deep breath desperately trying to calm his mind. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see his father coming from down the hall.

"Long night son? I was curious what took you so long?" Valentine asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"It was a very long night but a successful one. You will be pleased to know that the towers did react after only a drop of my blood." Jonathan replied coldly.

Valentine smiled at this.

"You have done well my son."

 _'Done well my son?'_ He wanted to ask why Valentine only addressed him as son only when he succeeded. Did Valentine not want to admit he was his father without something positive being associated with it. Was he ashamed about what he did? Did he feel remorse for poisoning his own son? Jonathan was finding it difficult to contain his anger.

"Why?" he whispered not meeting his father's eyes.

"Why? Because you have done well. Now we have a way to enter Idris my son." Valentine answered confusedly.

"No." Jonathan said sternly. "Why did you give mom Lilith's blood when she was pregnant with me? Was I such a for gone disappointment as an infant that you needed to poison me with demon blood?"

Jonathan looked up into his father's eyes angrily. Valentine looked taken back. At first he didn't say anything. His father seemed to be at a loss for words; very rare for his father.

"Jonathan." His mother's soft voice spoke as she appeared beside them.

"No answer father? I was hoping you could tell me so I would know what to say next time Lilith wants to meet with me in the middle of the night." He spat.

Jocelyn gasped at this looking sternly at Valentine.

Valentine looked at him surprised. Maybe he hadn't known that Lilith met him last night. She might have really gone behind his back. It still didn't ease the anger that coursed through his veins though.

"I told you before that I do not want that creature anywhere near my son!" his mother hissed at his father.

At this Valentine's dark eyes focused onto Jonathan's. Normally Jonathan would back down but not this time. He was tired, not thinking straight and above all else thoroughly pissed off. It felt like years of rage finally built up in his body and it was about to exploded. Jonathan moved so swiftly he didn't have a chance to second-guess his actions.

He punched his father square in the face breaking his nose.

*********** Authors Note *************

*Thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback. :)


	22. The Angel and the Ugly Truth

****************** Chapter 22 *********************

Jonathan got into his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he just did that. Valentine was going to have his head but part of him didn't care. He couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction for landing the blow. His father couldn't argue that he didn't deserve it.

Jonathan remembered his mother whispering to him trying to call him down but the thing was that Jonathan was for the most part was calm. He wasn't yelling or thrashing about. No he just silently looked at his father who was holding his bleeding and most likely broken nose. He thought his father would be furious and hit him back. Valentine instead shocked him by looking away and walking towards the kitchen. Jonathan saw Clary and Jace's heads poke out from down the hall. It looks like everyone had seen mother told him to go to his room and lay down. Jonathan nodded before leaving down the hallway. It had been a few minutes and he could feel the anger draining from his body; replacing itself with exhaustion for the night before.

"May I come in?" his mother asked popping her head through the door.

Jonathan nodded without looking at her. She quietly closed the door and took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked.

"Not really." He replied.

"What about last night? Please tell me what happened with Lilith." She begged putting her hand lovingly on top of his. Jonathan sighed.

"Long story short. She asked me to join her. I told her to fuck off and left."

He listened for a reply but didn't receive one. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his mother's smiling face. Why was she smiling?

His mother got up and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you for leaving Jonathan. I couldn't be prouder of the man you've become." She said.

"But-"

"But nothing. You are my son not that ….creatures." she spat.

Jonathan smiled.

"I'm sorry I hit dad." He sighed closing his eyes again. He felt so tired.

"Oh your father deserved that and much more. There is no need to be sorry. I would have done it myself if I could pack a punch like you." She giggled kissing him once more on the forehead. "Get some sleep darling. I'll hold off the love birds as long as I can."

Jonathan chuckled at that.

"Thanks mom." He whispered tiredly.

Jocelyn smiled and left closing the door behind her. Jonathan was asleep before he heard the door click.

********************** Line Break **************************

Jace and Clary pulled away and ran back to the kitchen before they could be caught spying. Valentine quickly emerged into the kitchen grabbing a stack of paper towels from the counter and turning on the water in the sink.

"What happened father? Did you get hit by the punching bag training?" Clary asked providing her father a potential alibi.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled patting his face.

Clary smiled. She couldn't have been more proud of her brother but she didn't want him to suffer their father's backlash. She didn't think she could hold herself back if their father wiped him again. Clary reluctantly grabbed her stele and walked beside her father. Valentine looked up at her and nodded begrudgedly. Clary took her stele and drew a healing ruin on her father's neck. After a few minutes she could see her father start breathing through his nose again as his nose cracked back into place.

"Thank you Clarissa." Her father said throwing the bloody paper towels into the trash.

"You're welcome father. Why don't you come down and have some pancakes with us. You work much too hard and should really eat more."

Valentine looked up at her surprised. Okay maybe Clarisse was laying it on a little thick but if it meant getting Jonathan out of a beating than she didn't care.

"Clary's right father. It is my birthday and it would be nice to be able to have breakfast with you." Jace added.

Valentine looked up at them both suspiciously.

"I'm not going to beat Jonathan so you can stop with the act you two." Valentine said sternly.

The smiles on Jace and Clary's faces faded for a moment before returning.

"We have no idea what you are talking about father. Can't your children just desire to eat breakfast with their father without having an ulterior motive?" Clary asked.

"No." Valentine answered flatly.

Valentine grabbed an apple from the counter and some bacon wrapping it in a paper towel.

"I know you saw what happened and although it might be hard to believe I am not going to punish your brother. I regrettably deserved that punch and as long as it doesn't happen again I am willing to let it slide."

"Does that mean I can punch you too?" Jace asked.

Valentine turned his cold eyes onto Jace giving him the death stare.

"I'm just kidding father. Thought some humor might be needed to lighten the mood." Jace added quickly.

Valentine sighed and turned to leave the kitchen.

"I'll be in my office. You have my permission to use the apartment. Be back before dinner and stay safe!" Valentine called out over his shoulder before leaving.

"Well this is turning out to be a fun birthday. That might be the best present Jonathan has ever given me." He smiled.

"Oh Jace!" Clary replied taking her seat next to him.

********************** Line Break **************************

Jace and Clary decided to give Jonathan a few hours of sleep before they used the apartment to go to China. Jace was curious to see the Great Wall.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Clary asked.

Clary was laying on Jace's bed relaxing with Jace paced back and forth. She kept catching him stealing looks at the portrait of his parents that she gave him this morning.

"Well…" he grinned pulling her into his chest.

"Jace!" she giggled. "Not with everyone awake!"

"hmmm you're right. Well we can't go too far if we want to be back to get Jonathan." He spoke.

Clary laughed.

"Did you forget that I can create portals?" she said.

"I'm not letting you create anything. You are still recovering from last time." Jace said sternly.

He was right Clary did still feel a little tired but she had a feeling that had more to do with lack of sleep from last night than creating ruins.

"We could go and visit New York?" she suggested.

"That reminds me! How is that mundane doing anyway? Did he make it?" Jace asked.

"Alec said he is still sleeping and that it was much too early to tell. This was the first time he had ever seen a Forsaken turned and it has not been attempted in a very long time so we have to be patient." She replied.

"I see. Well we will be there at the end of the week so…" Jace left the sentence hanging muttering something French under his breath.

"You and your French." She teased.

"It's not my fault that mother never taught you when you were little."

"Well not every parent is as domineering as Valentine." She protested.

"Actually I learned from a book."

"A book?" she said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"No one just learns an entire language from a book Jace."

"Fine I'll prove it to you. Let's go horseback riding up to Wayland manor and I'll show you." He replied.

Clary looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Taking horses will take much too long. Let's just portal there." She suggested.

Jace gave her a stern look.

"Jace I'm fine. Really."

She didn't give him time to reply. She got up, grabbed her stele and created a portal. Jace sighed and reluctantly stepped beside her.

"Fine but you better let me know if you get tired. I'm not going to let you collapse like last time."

"I promise!" she said taking his hand.

Jace closed his eyes picturing the old library where he had spent many hours alone reading. He squeezed Clary's hand and stepped through the portal.

********************** Line Break **************************

"Do you think he is going to make it?"

"I want to say yes but honestly I don't know Isabelle."

"Wait! Did you see that Alec?"

"Yeah, looks like he is waking up." The boy replied.

"Go get mom. I'll stand watch."

Simon felt dizzy and had been struggling to wake up for what felt like days now. Each time that he would try to wake up consciousness seemed to slip away like water through his hand. After two days he had enough. He was going to wake up. After much struggling he finally managed to wield his eyes to open. Everything was a bright blur of light for a few moments. Finally, his eyes seemed to focus landing on the girl staring down at him.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She had sun kissed skin and beautiful brown eyes. Her long luscious black hair swept over her shoulders where a red pendant necklace glistened in the sunlight. Black tattoos, or what Clary called ruins littered the girls arms and her black clothing reminded him of a bad ass Alice from Resident Evil.

"Good morning Simon. It is nice of you to finally wake up." She smiled.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in the New York institute. It is the headquarters of shadow hunters who travel to New York. A safe house if you will." She replied.

"Am I a shadowhunter?" he asked remembering what Clary had told him in the cave.

"Yes. Alec already tried out a ruin on your skin."

Simon shivered unconsciously. He couldn't help but remember the last time a ruin was put on him. After a moment he finally sat up. His body was stiff and sore but it responded. Simon reached for his glasses and found them on the side table. The beautiful girl watched him suspiciously giggling when his hand took the glasses. He looked at her puzzled.

"Go ahead, put them on." She said.

Simon looked at her once more before shrugging. He placed the glasses on his face and was met with instant dizziness. Everything looked blurry and weird. He quickly took of the glasses and looked around. He could see perfectly.

"I don't need to wear glasses anymore?" he asked.

"I have yet to meet a shadowhunter who has had to wear glasses. I think it has something to do with Raziels blood giving us enhanced abilities, sharpened senses and powers." She replied.

Simon put his glasses back on the nightstand. He looked up at the beautiful girl meeting her eyes.

"I feel terrible not knowing your name." Simon said.

"Oh! Yes I forgot you wouldn't know any of our names would you seeing that you only spoke to Clary. My name is Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood. My parents run this institute and I live here with my two brothers Alec and Max." she said holding out her hand.

Simon grabbed her hand and shock it. Her skin was soft and her handshake was firm.

"It's nice to meet you Isabelle."

"Likewise Simon." She smiled.

At that moment the doors opened as a large crowd entered the room. Simon recognized the tall boy and two girls beside him from the cave. He made eye contact with the tall boy who he guessed had to be Alec; the one talking to Isabelle before he woke up. Alec looked at him shaking his head back and forth with a finger to his lips. He didn't want Simon to talk. He probably didn't want his parents to know they broke him out of a cave where he was being tortured. He didn't blame him. They had obviously taken a dangerous risk going there. He had heard the fighting outside his door.

"It is wonderful that you are finally awake. We were worried that you wouldn't make it given that you were attacked by a demon." The adult man spoke.

Simon nodded his head not saying a word.

"Yeah when we found your body unconscious on the floor under that dead demon we thought we lost you. We took a chance that you might not be a mundane given that you were still breathing. Apparently shadowhunter blood must run in your family somewhere." Alec spoke eyeing Simon coldly.

"Yes and it was lucky that he did!" The adult man who Simon assumed was Alec's father scolded. "Or else he would be a Forsaken now. I can't believe you took that chance Alec!"

"Enough Robert!" the women scolded before turning to smile at Simon. "My name is Maryse Lightwood and this is my husband Robert. These are our children Alec, Max and I see you already met Isabelle. Next to Alec is Aline and Helen they are staying with us for a few weeks."

"Thank you. My name is Simon Lewis. It is nice to meet all of you and I can't thank you enough for saving me…from the demon…that was dead on top of me." He was hoping that his reply didn't set off any alarms.

"So you are Nephilim." Robert spoke. "Do you know what Shadowhunters are?"

Simon looked at Alec for a Que. He discreetly shook his head once more.

"No, not really. Isabelle told me something about some angel named Raziel but I don't really understand." He smiled.

Robert Lightwood sighed.

"Well," he said looking at Alec. "Are you up for a challenge son?"

Alec smiled.

"I'll show him the ropes father. I am always up for another challenge. He looks more studious than Isabelle already. Should be a relief really!" Alec replied teasingly.

"Hey! I get by!" Isabelle countered.

********************** Line Break **************************

The house was cold and dusty. It seemed deserted and felt very lonely. Jace couldn't help but take in the icy darkness with distain. He had good memories living here however most good memories were shadowed by bad memories. Truth be told there were probably more bad memories than good ones but it didn't feel that way to him. It never felt that way. It seemed like his mind subconsciously blocked out many of the bad memories. Maybe it was a defense mechanism that his brain did in order to survive.

"This place looks cozy." Clary said.

"Yeah, just like a deserted house looks cozy in a horror movie before the killing begins." he replied.

Jace walked down the dark and cold narrow hallway. They reached the door at the end of the hallway and he pushed it open taking a step into the softly lit but very dusty library. The room was littered with shelves and shelves of books. There was even a small ladder used to reach the books on the upper shelves. All of which Jace had been forbidden to even touch.

"I use to spend a lot of time in this room. Valentine assigned me different books to read every day." He spoke quietly as if in a daze.

He remembered reading countless history books in different languages. There was a schedule that Valentine had given him. He remembered French was on Saturday, English on Sunday but couldn't seem to remember which day Latin was. He guessed it didn't matter now.

Jace looked at Clarissa's small frame as she paced the room touching the books sending dust into the air as her fingers touched them. Seeing her here in his childhood home was unnerving. It was like letting her in on a deep dark secret. He should feel scared but something just felt right. This house and these memories were all a part of him. Her giggling suddenly brought him back from his daze.

"What is so funny?" he smiled walking towards her.

"This book, Simple Recipes for Housewives." She said removing the book from the shelf. "I mean how sexist can you get? Maybe I should bring this back and give it to mom. I think she would get a laugh out of it."

Clarissa curiously opened the book and gasped.

"What?" Jace said looking over her shoulder.

"This book…it has another book in it. It's the book of White. Isn't this supposed to be a rare and powerful spell book?" she asked.

"Yes." Jace said removing the small leather bound book from its hiding place. "It's written in ancient Greek."

"Can you read it?" she asked.

"No, but I bet your warlock friend Magnus could." He replied.

"Isn't he your friend too?" she asked.

"Well I only met him once so I wouldn't really call him a friend." He said handing the spell book back to Clary.

"It's the sparkles isn't it? You feel intimidated that he is shinier than you; am I right?" Clary teased.

"Oh yes…that's it alright." Jace rolled his eyes. Clary took the book and placed it into her front jacket pocket.

This book could be useful later especially if they needed to bribe Magnus. He was a great warlock but an expensive one. Though Alec's charms did seem to be working given that the warlock hadn't charged them a fee.

"What are these books on top?" Clary asked jumping and accidently pulling down a handful of books from the top shelf. The books clashed to the ground with a bang and sending dust flying everywhere. Jace covered his mouth to breath.

"Sorry!" Clary coughed.

"It's okay it was an acid-"he stopped midsentence.

Jace put his hand up to silence her. He could hear a flapping nose and grinding gears coming from the other side of the wall. Clary hearing the sound too looked at the wall. Suddenly the book case swung open to the side revealing a long dark corridor with narrow steps. Clary gasped looking at the stone stairway that lead into an eerie unearthing darkness.

"What is down there?" she asked shivering.

"I don't know." He stammered. "I've never seen or knew there was a cellar here."

Jace took out the witch light as Clary did the same.

"I feel like we are in some horror movie where the audience is screaming at us, 'No don't go down there'." Clary said flatly.

"Probably but something is telling me to go down there. You can stay up here and wait if you like." He shrugged taking the first step forward.

Clary shivered but followed him reluctantly.

"If some guy pops out in a ski mask or some psycho with long nails starts chasing us… I'm blaming you." She said sarcastically trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Jace led the way in silence paying close attention to his lover behind him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He had always been a rather curious child but this felt like something different. It felt as if something was calling to him. Although Clary didn't admit it he could tell she felt the same way. She didn't actually resist coming down here. They reached the bottom of the stairs with a crunch. Something crunched beneath their feet.

"Are these bones?" she gasped.

"It looks like it." he said looking around.

"Jace!" she yelped. "These aren't animal bones. Some of these are…"

"Downworlders. I know. You know how our father loves his experiments." He shivered reaching out to take her hand.

Their witch lights suddenly blazed up dousing the room in bright light. Two cells were empty but a third wasn't. Jace's breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the limp figure. The creature was humped over with manacles fastened tightly around its wrists and ankles. The creature's body was moving up and down breathing. He wondered how the thing could still be alive. The creature raised its head at their approach.

Clary and Jace looked in horror at the creatures face. Where both eyes should have been lay only black eye sockets. Its wings were blood stained and wrapped around its body. Clary was right; this was a scene out of a horror movie.

"Jace…it's…it's-"Clary stuttered.

"It's an angel." He finished.


	23. Jace's Birthday

***************** Chapter 23 *********************

Clary fell to the floor covering her wet ears. She was trying to block out the images that the angel given her but to no avail. Tears raced down her cheeks. Seeing her father poison Jonathan and taking the angels blood to feed to his own. Clary knew that Jace and she had angel blood in them. She had just never thought about how her father obtained it. It seemed silly now that she would not have contemplated that. She felt sick with disgust and shame. She opened her eyes and saw the thick black dirt that covered her hands. It was then her eyes landed once again on the angel before her.

"Ithuriel." She cried out reaching out to him. "I will get you out of here. I promise."

Jace didn't remove his gaze from the angel before him. He saw Clary mouth something out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't listening. The angel had turned his head to face him with its blood stained face.

"Jonathan Herondale." The booming voice commanded in his mind. "Valentine seeks the sword to summon my brother Raziel and bring death to your race. It is imperative that you stop him."

Jace reluctantly nodded in understanding.

"I am powerless to help you in this state. I need you to release me from this misery my child. My blood has made you and Clarissa powerful. Working together you should be able to free me from this misery." Ithuriel begged.

Jace looked down at the seraph blade in his hand. He could feel his body tremble knowing what he must do.

"Clary, do you think you can release this seal?" he asked out loud catching her attention.

"I don't know but I am going to try." She grabbed her stele out and began drawing.

A set of ruins appeared in her mind as she quickly completed the lines pouring strength into the ruins. With one last breath she completed the final line. The ruins lit up around her as if on fire flooding the dark room in light. The stone floor shook and cracked open as the previous marks faded away.

"Ithuriel." Jace spoke illuminating the blade in his hand.

He reached the blade out to the angel's outstretched hands. The angel took the blade, taking a deep sigh, and brought it to its chest.

"NO!" Clary shouted.

Jace reached forward and grabbed her. Ithuriel seemed to pause.

"It's okay baby. It's what he wants." Jace held her firmly whispering in her ear.

Clary looked at the angel who faced her in silence. After a moment she collected herself and looked down.

"I'm so sorry Ithuriel…tha…thank you for …everything." She spoke softly holding back her sobs.

The angel smiled a sad but genuine smile before plunging the blade through its chest.

********************** Line Break **************************

Hours had passed and Jonathan felt like his body had been hit by a truck. Although the sun was now setting it his body still felt tired and stiff. He had heard his bedroom door close and felt the bed sink down next to him. He slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and looked down at his sister. Her eyes were red and puffy as tears slid down her cheeks. She met his gaze briefly before hiding her face into his chest.

"Clary, what's wrong?" he asked a slight panic jolting him awake.

Clary wrapped her arms around him and kept her face buried in his shoulder.

"Sis, did something happen with Jace? Did you two get in a fight?" he whispered rubbing her back softly trying to calm down the sobs that were rocketing through her delicate frame.

"No…"she sobbed. "I just …want you to hold me…please."

"Okay, okay. Just calm down sweetheart." He whispered wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Jonathan heard his door open slowly. He looked up to see Jace in the doorway. His face was pale and his eyes were red like Clary's. Jace closed the door and quietly looked up and met Jonathan's gaze.

"Jace, what happened?" he asked somewhat bitterly.

"Besides Clary lying and telling me she was all right when she wasn't…a lot Jonathan." Jace sighed laying down on the other side of Clary. Jace slithered his arm between Clary and Jonathan before managing to wrap it around her waist. Her arms didn't release Jonathan but her breathing seemed to calm down. Jace snuggled his face into her shoulder blades and lightly kissed her neck. Jonathan still held her to his chest.

"It's going to be alright. Settle down little red." Jonathan whispered into her ear.

After about ten minutes Clary's body finally stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

"Now that you've calmed down may I ask what happened?" Jonathan asked.

"We took a trip to Wayland manor and found one of Valentines victims in a cell in the cellar." Jace spoke flatly.

Jonathan looked up at him puzzled.

"I thought the manor had been abandoned?"

"It was. The creature was alive all this time… it was an…" Jace stopped seemingly unable to finish the sentence.

There was silence for a few seconds before Clary lifted her head from Jonathan's shoulder.

"An angel." She finished. "A poor battered and torn angel with its eyes gouged out and its wings bloody and raw. His name was Ithuriel and … It was the same angel whose blood Valentine gave us."

Clary lifted her fingers to Jonathan's face; turning his face to look at her. His dark eyes studied her. She could see the coldness and lust that the demon blood had poisoned him with. At the same time she could see love. He looked at her with undying love and kindness. She smiled sadly.

"I'm so glad that Valentine found mom and I when he did. I don't know what that monster would have turned you into if we hadn't been here." She whispered.

Jonathan looked down at her and frowned. He had fought his entire life not to be a monster. If Clary hadn't come or Jace to some degree, who knows what his father would have twisted him into. He might be leading a demon army to attack Idris by now.

"I love you so much." Clary whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too sis." Jonathan smiled.

"And what about me? You going to leave me for Jonathan?" Jace teased.

Jonathan looked away. If his demon side had it his way he would have already claimed his sister for his own. Jonathan knew that Clary had probably never told Jace how Jonathan felt and he was suddenly thankful she hadn't.

"Oh yes angel boy. How could we have forgotten you?" Jonathan replied.

"I know. I am rather unforgettable."

Clary chuckled sitting up. Jonathan moved his arm trying to wake it up before taking a long stretch. Clary turned and gave Jace a peck on the lips before lifting herself from the bed. Jonathan sat up cracking his neck and grabbing some clean clothes from the dresser.

"By the way I forgot to mention one other problem." Jace spoke up suddenly.

Jonathan stopped what he was doing as both him and Clary looked at Jace curiously.

"The angel told me Valentine's plan and it's not going to be easy to stop him."

********************** Line Break **************************

The arrow zoomed through the air hitting the center of the bullseye.

"Nice shot Simon! Keep it up and you'll give Alec a good run for his money." Isabelle called out.

Simon blushed lowering his bow to reload. Alec looked at him sternly but Simon could see a smile form at the edge of his lips. Simon was happy that he could make Alec proud. Alec was hard to please and didn't give his approval easily. It had been almost a week since he was brought back home to New York. He had been staying at the institute gathering his thoughts and being given a 'proper' education before he was allowed to see his family again. Simon missed his family and knew they must be worried sick. However, he was grateful for some time to gather his thoughts before facing them. His excuse as to why he went missing was rather pathetic; even he had to admit it.

He had texted his sister from Isabelle's phone to let her know that he was fine. He just needed sometime away from things. He told her that he went across country to see his favorite band and become a better writer. Of course he would never do such a thing but it seemed like something that a teenage musician might do. His sister was pissed but still relayed the message to his mother. There would be hell to pay when he got home.

Alec had told him the history of the Nephilim briefly. The rest he had assigned Simon to read out of books. The first book that he was required to read was the shadowhunter codex. Simon had gotten through it in one long afternoon. It was a pretty boring read. The shadowhunters just seem pretty full of themselves and it bothered him. If it wasn't for the help of those werewolves and vampires that were imprisoned with him he doubted he would still be alive.

Today was proving to be a bit more exciting. Isabelle and Alec were taking him to Magnus's so he could have some spell put on him to keep demons from possessing him. He didn't really understand it all but if it meant getting out of the house he was down for it.

"Simon!" Max yelled rushing into the room.

Simon put down his bow and looked at the boy who was in a flurry.

"I need the next one. I want to know what happens next!" he said holding up his Angel Sanctuary manga. Simon had made friends with Max rather quickly. They both shared a love of manga and comic books. Simon had given Max some suggestions of good anime to watch and Max was in love. What boy wouldn't love Dragon ball Z?

Simon looked at the small boy and chuckled.

"I'll bring my whole collection over when I talk to my parents. You're just going to have to wait a few days Max." Simon replied.

"Awwww really?" Max whined.

******************** Line Break ********************************

"Happy birthday Jace!" they all sang as Jace blew out the candles of his cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Clary smiled.

"You can take the shadowhunter out of the mundane city but apparently you can't take the mundane out of the shadowhunter." Jonathan teased nudging Clary in the side.

Jace looked up at his brother and his future wife. He knew that making a wish on the candles was just some silly mundane tradition that Clary picked up but he hoped that there was some truth to it. Before he blew out the candles he closed his eyes and wished with all of his heart that they would be able to stop their father and finally be happy.

"Clary told me that she already gave you her gift so I thought I would present you with mine." Jonathan grinned.

Jace took the poorly wrapped present from his older brother. Jace began to open it slowly pulling the wrapping paper away. When he was done he looked down at a thick music book called, "The best piano solos ever."

"Thank you Jonathan!" Jace smiled.

"Something for you to keep you occupied while in New York." Jonathan grinned.

Valentine had requested that Jonathan stay behind for the next two weeks while Jace accompanied Clary in New York. It was a good chance to see what Valentine was up to so he agreed.

"Now it is time for our present!" Jocelyn smiled.

Jace nodded and took the small wrapped box from Jocelyn. He looked at is confusingly. After he unwrapped it he saw a small ring box in his hand. Jace looked up at his adopted mother and father.

"Not that I'm not grateful but shouldn't I be the one to pick out Clarissa's ring?" he asked.

Valentine and Jocelyn looked at him. It took his mother a moment before she really understood what he was asking.

"It's not an engagement ring!" she laughed.

Valentine looked at his wife confused.

"In mundane traditions a man proposes and gives the girl a ring to place on her left ring finger. The engagement ring signifies she is taken." Jocelyn explained to her husband.

"A silly tradition." Valentine replied coldly.

Jace shrugged his shoulders and slowly opened the ring box. His jaw dropped as he looked at the silver ring inside.

"Is this…" he started as his fingers traced the soring herons giant 'H' on the ring.

"Yes. It is the Herondale family ring." His mother smiled.

"But…how?" he asked looking up at her.

He knew this was a present from Jocelyn more than his adoptive father.

"I have my ways. In time when you are ready I will introduce you to someone who knows all about the Herondale family and can answer any questions you might have." She smiled.

Valentine looked a little uncomfortable but Jocelyn ignored him. Jace put the ring on his finger and admired it on his hand. The band was thick and heavy. It was the first time in his life that he really felt a connection to his birth family.

"Stephen would have wanted you to have it my son. Happy Birthday." Valentine smiled at him.

"Thank you father and mother. I…I don't know what to say."

"Your thank you is enough. Now who is ready for cake?" Jocelyn smiled turning away to cut the cake.

********************A/N****************************************

Sorry for the delay! Just got back from California and didn't have a chance to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to take off in the next chapter but I wanted to set up some more back story. If you have any ideas or requests let me know. :P


	24. Back to New York

******************* Chapter 24 *******************

Clary sighed looking up at the ceiling. She missed Jonathan already but she was glad to be back in New York and far away from Valentine. The girls had welcomed her with warm embraces and smiles. Clary couldn't help giggle at remembering the look on their faces when Jace stepped out of the portal behind her. Isabelle's jaw almost dropped in surprise. Alec's sure did when she told them that they were engaged now. That was a few days ago and everything seemed to be returning back to normal at the institute. Well as normal as to be expected. Maryse didn't care for the fact that she was now betrothed. Hell she didn't think Maryse cared for Jace being here at all. Sure she liked Jace as a person but she had been watching both of them like a hawk since they got here. To her he was a rooster in a hen house.

Too bad she didn't know that Clary could portal anywhere whenever she wanted. It would be all too easy to portal into his room if she wanted to. That and the fact that they had already slept together multiple times should make placing Jace's room on the opposite side of the house really a moot point now. Clary sighed. They were only going to be here for another two weeks. After that she would be back home and could fall asleep in his arms every night if she wanted to. Then again two weeks wasn't going to be enough time to accomplish everything they needed to. They still needed to form a plan to stop her father.

Clary rose up from her bed quickly as she heard a knock on the door. Jace?

"Come in." she called.

The door slowly swung open revealing a dark haired boy with bright brown eyes.

"Oh, Simon it's you. How are you feeling?" she asked trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"A lot better than last time we talked." He replied happily; quietly closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you sooner. I know Maryse is trying to keep you from interacting with Jace and I as much as possible."

"Yeah, tell me about it. If only she knew that you were the ones that saved me." He replied.

"She is trying to protect you. Can't deny that she cares." Clary argued patting the spot on the bed next to her in a motion for Simon to take a seat. He smiled and took her up on the offer. Once he was seated he crossed his legs and looked at her.

"So," Clary began. "What have you been up to since you were…what five?" She couldn't help but laugh at the stupidly of the question.

"Not much! Just the usual mundane things like going to school, doing homework, growing up and getting kidnapped by your local psychopath. Then of course there was being introduced to the world of angels and demons and trying not to turn into a monster." He shrugged. "Oh and I'm in a band. How about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well my father came and kidnapped us one day. Then I met my brother and Jace. Valentine trained the hell out of us and taught us that everyone else was the scum of the Earth. After extensive training and finding out that all of us were experiments we rebelled against him secretly. Shortly after that I saved you, got betrothed to my brother and am now trying to come up with a plan to avoid all out war." She shrugged.

"Just another day in the life of a Shadow hunter I guess." He smiled.

"When your father is the master of the damned and striving to bring the world to its knees than yeah I guess you could say that." She frowned.

"Yeah, Valentine is quite the narcissist. By the way I don't know if I got a chance to formally thank you for saving me. I am completely in debt to you, the Lightwoods, the girls and your future baby daddy. Don't know how I'll ever be able to repay all of you." He teased.

Clary looked at him for a moment in silence before bursting out laughing.

"Baby daddy? Is that what they are referring to fiancées now a days?"

"Yes and no. Depends how hip you are. Though by saying the word hip I think that might disestablish any street credibility I might have had." He grinned.

"Oh Simon! You haven't changed one bit!" she smiled widely hugging him.

"Wish I could say the same for you Clare Bear. I never thought I would see my childhood best friend in a dark dungeon." Simon said returning her embrace.

"It was quite a shock for me too! Did you know that I cried and begged my father to let me go back to New York to see you when he first brought my mother and I to his house. He wouldn't go for it of course but I had never forgotten about you Simon. I hope we can be close friends again?" she smiled sadly.

"I already consider us good friends Clary." Simon smiled back happily. "But we should probably finish this conversation somewhere else before your fiancé comes in and kills me for being in your room."

Clary giggled.

"Jace would never do that Simon. Though Jonathan might if you catch him on a bad day." She teased.

As if on cue the door opened revealing the golden eyed Shadowhunter just mentioned. Simon quickly withdrew from Clary as Jace stepped through the door looking at Simon and Clay sitting on the bed together. His happy expression quickly turned into a scowl as his eyes fell onto Simon.

"Okay…well never mind then. Point taken." Clary spoke addressing Simon.

Simon nodded hesitantly. In a one on one fight Simon might have stood a chance if Jace had been raised a mundane. Given the fact that that wasn't the case along with the fact that he was raised by a mad man set on rigorous training and perfection in battle; Simon knew better than to take Jace on. Though he wished he could sock him in the face right now for even thinking that he was low enough to make a move on Clary. He actually was actually quite fond of a raven haired Shadowhunter. He just missed seeing his childhood friend and wouldn't desperately wanted to be friends again. Of course he doubted Jace would understand or even care to listen to anything he had to say. To blondie he was enemy number one.

"Well I think it is time I should be going. I am going to see my mother and sister today." Simon spoke getting up from the bed.

"Then you best get going." Jace replied coldly. "It is getting dark and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Jace!" Clary scolded.

"No it's okay Clary, Blondie's right. Wouldn't want to run into any ducks." Simon grunted loudly under his breath as he passed Jace. Simon couldn't help but smile at the look that crossed Jace's face before firmly closing the door behind him.

When Clary was sure Simon was out of ear shot she looked up at handsome man before her. She loved the way his face lit up when he looked at her. She held back the smile and tried to concentrate on the problem at hand. Gosh he was so good at distracting her.

"What the hell was that all about Jace?" she asked sternly.

"I am going to kill Isabelle for telling him about the ducks!" Jace sneered.

It wasn't his fault that one of those beasts waddled up next to him when he went out with Isabelle a few days ago to go pick up take out from Taki's.

"I was referring to the cold treatment you have been giving Simon since we got here. What is your deal?" She clarified.

"Oh that! I just don't like the way that he looks at you Clary. You're my fiancé and forgive me if I don't want other guys checking you out." He huffed.

"He was not checking me out. Plus I'm sure he has his sight set on Isabelle. Haven't you seen how he practically drools over her?"

"No actually. I only notice him staring at you constantly." Jace replied.

"Jace Herondale! Are you telling me that you are jealous of Simon?" she laughed.

Jace wouldn't met her gaze and just crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Jace! I love you with all of my heart. There is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with but you. You have nothing to worry about. Simon is just my friend. I am the only connection he has left with the mundane world right now. I am sure his life is spiraling out of control and he just wants someone to help him. You, Alec, Isabelle, Aline, and Helen don't know a lot about the mundane world. I don't even remember much but I am the closest he can get to something…well normal. Please stop being mean to him Jace." She begged.

Jace looked at her softly. She was right and he knew it; not that he would willingly admit that. He had been a complete ass to Simon since he first saw how he looked at Clary. It wasn't even that he looked at her sexually. No he looked at her longingly, like he missed her. Of course Jace hated that he looked at her like that as well but it was understandable given Clary's explanation. He couldn't help but feel protective of her. Jace had been in love with Clary for most of his life. Now that he had her he couldn't help but be afraid that he would lose her.

"I'll give Simon a chance, for you." He whispered caressing her face gently.

Clary smiled her beautiful smile. With that Jace leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm going to go with Simon. It _is_ getting late and it will be dark by the time he gets back. He is a new Shadowhunter; I don't want him getting bit by a vampire or something. Knowing his luck he would probably get turned into a rat or something."

Jace looked down frowning.

"I have a training session with Aline in ten minutes. I don't like you going out at night but I know better than to try and stop you. Please just take some gear with you and your cell phone. Call me at the sign of any trouble and I mean any Clary!" Jace said sternly.

"I will." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you in a few hours. Love you future baby daddy."

Jace looked at her surprised.

"It is what Simon refers to you as. I thought it was pretty funny." She giggled.

"Well I would refrain from using that nickname around Maryse, Jocelyn, Valentine, Jonathan…hell just don't use that name period. Everyone would kill me if you ended up pregnant right now."

"Whatever you say stud muffin." She called leaving the room.

Jace laughed. Well he couldn't argue with that nickname; he was a stud.

******************** Line Break ********************************

Simon slowly walked through Central Park dragging his feet and biding as much time as possible. The sun was close to setting and he had decided to take the long way home in order to have more time to think. Of course he was just delaying the inevitable. His mother would be frantic and probably try to ground him for eternity. He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. His normal life was pretty much gone forever. He would be spending the rest of his life lying and deceiving his family. He had thought about staging his death many times but didn't have the heart to do it. Isabelle and Clary had come up with an elaborate idea of telling his mother that he was going to a military school. He doubted his mother would go for it but it didn't matter. He was almost an adult now and he needed to make his own choices.

He decided that telling her the truth would be too much. He needed to come up with a better lie but what?

"You really shouldn't be walking through central park by yourself at night. You've already tempted fate enough for one lifetime have you not?" A voice spoke up behind him.

Simon turned quickly and saw a beautiful girl sitting in a tree looking at him. She had beautiful blue eyes with long flowing blond hair that reached the mid of her back. Her ears had a slight point to them. Her slender frame was covered with a short green dress that showed off her long legs. She would have looked like any other supermodel around New York City if it wasn't for the weapon she was holding. Laced over her shoulder was a sleek wooden bow with a bag of arrows beside it. He normally would have froze upon seeing this but her stance told him that she had no intention of hurting him. Simon looked at her face intently; she looked familiar. He studied her a few seconds more before it finally hit him.

"Vidia!" he said shocked.

The faerie girl smiled upon hearing her name and leapt down from the tree she was sitting in.

"I am surprised that you remembered. You were in so much pain last time I saw you. I guess Clarissa Morgenstern's idea worked. You are a shadowhunter now." She said happily.

"Yeah, leave it to Clary to come up with something as crazy as using the Mortal Cup to stop someone from transforming into a Forsaken." He said.

"She is a very bright and powerful Shadowhunter; her family and friends. I heard she is engaged to her brother Jace now. Is that correct?" she asked rather seriously.

Simon wondered why she was so interested in Clary's personal life. He just shrugged and chopped it up to wanting to know about the family who captured and ironically saved her.

"Yes but Jace isn't her real brother. He is her adoptive brother; Jonathan is her biological brother. She is actually really happy about it." Simon replied.

"She was in love with him. Anyone could see that by the way they looked at each other." Vidia said matter-of factly.

"Well I suppose being a faerie you are more observant than most especially more than a mundane. I'm happy for her but living with Jace at the institute is not the ideal scenario. I think he thinks I'm trying to steal Clary from him." Simon frowned.

Vidia smiled sweetly.

"He will come around. Is Jonathan staying with you at the institute? I must speak with him." She whispered softly drawing her face closer to his.

"No just Jace though I am sure he would come immediately at the first sign of trouble." Simon replied quietly.

"I need you to do me a favor Simon." She whispered once more. "I need you to tell Clary, her brothers and her friends to come to Faerie. The Steelie Queen wishes to speak with them immediately. Jonathan has to be there. It is very important and must be done quickly before certain things are set into motion."

"What things are going to be set into motion?" Simon asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Bad things Simon; really bad things. I must go now but please relay the message. Time is of the essence."

Simon turned around quickly and began heading back to the institute. He would have to see his parents another day. Some things took priority and he knew it wasn't going to be the last time his duties came before his family. Simon quickly glammored himself like Alec showed him and took off running. He was in too much of a rush to see a flash of movement or the pair of golden eyes watching him from the shadows.

******************** Line Break ********************************

A scream echoed through the long dark narrow corridor. Too bad no one was still alive to hear them scream Valentine thought. He was surprised that one of them could scream at all though he admitted that the sound was just in his head. They couldn't make real noise. These were the silent brothers; their ruins prevented it.

"That was easier than I expected." Valentine spoke coldly.

"I agree, I was quite disappointed. I expected more of a fight." Agramon replied.

The floating demon followed Valentine as he walked across the blood stained floor to the statue of the angel that looked over the room. He took a moment to admire how the sword shined in the light of the setting sun before he carefully removed the sword from the angel's hands. Valentine looked over the smooth surface of the soul-sword as its silver blade reflected his cold eyes back at him. His hands brushed over the hilt and the jewels that laced the handle. He had wanted it for so long and now it was his; all his.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Valentine smiled.

Agramon looked at him silently looking around to make sure they didn't have any company. After a few minutes of silence Valentine lowered the sword and headed back out of the entrance. The silent city as a graveyard of bones and memories. He didn't like to remind himself of the people he lost or killed in order to achieve his goal. Valentine took no pleasure being here and wanted to part with the city as soon as possible. He could hear a bell ring in the distance sounding the alarm for aid.

"One of the brothers must have survived. How quant." He spoke.

"It needn't matter. We got what we came for." The demon replied impatiently.

The demon was right. He got what he came for and now all he needed was blood. Lots and lots of blood but it would be for a good cause; yes a noble cause. Sometimes lives had to be sacrificed for the greater good. Valentine swiftly exited the gates and entered the portal.

After a moment of spinning his feet landed gracefully onto the grass not making a sound. He grinned with pride but his grin quickly vanished as he too in the scene playing out in front of him. Looking at the clearing in the forest Valentine saw his son on one side of the forest opening and Lilith on the other. Valentine hissed in utter annoyance. Jocelyn would have his head if he let Jonathan fraternize with Lilith.

He went to step forward to announce his presence with he saw that his son had his long sword out ready to fight. He didn't want his son to see her but he also knew that attacking the great mother would hurt his chances at having demon support once he went to attack Idris. He had told Jonathan to meet him in the forest next to their old house but wasn't prepared for this.

In the moonlight stood Lilith in all of her glory. He had met Lilith before when she offered her blood to him. It was at that moment that Valentine's eyes fell on what the demonic mother was holding. Valentine took a step closer as he tried to get a better look; it appeared to be a person.

A twig snapped as Lilith turned her body to face the nose. At that moment Valentine's vision seemed to clear as his eyes narrowed in on the lifeless body in the demons grasp.

"Clarissa?" Valentine squeaked. "What are you doing with my daughter?" he yelled.

Jonathan stood his ground waiting for the opportune moment to attack. He would have to be careful if he didn't want to hurt Clary.

"Just giving our son some proper motivation." She smiled wickedly before turning back to Jonathan.

"You know where to find me my son. Pry you not take long to think about what we have discussed." She addressed Jonathan before a giant ball of flames rose up and engulfed her and Clarissa. Valentine and Jonathan shielding their eyes from the bright light. In a second the light was gone and Lilith had vanished; taking his unconscious sister with her.

************* Authors Note ***************************

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been VERY busy. I am beginning Graduate school in the fall, starting a new school year and buying a house. Needless to say that writing is probably going to fall on the back burner. I promise I WILL finish this story but it won't be as quickly as I would like to. Keep up the reviewing. It honestly does motivate me to write faster!

By the way I went back and edited chapters 1-5 to give the story more detail and plot. You should go back and reread them if your interested.

As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think Lilith has planned? ;)


	25. The Truth Exposed

****************** Chapter 25 *********************

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister!" Jonathan shouted at the devil women.

"Really now is that anyway to talk to your mother Jonathan? Has that pathetic human mother of yours taught my son any manners?" Lilith snapped back.

Jonathan clenched his jaw as he looked at Clarissa's motionless body in Lilith's arms. Lilith followed her sons gaze downward and smiled.

"She really is beautiful. I can see why you would have fallen for her my son. Just look at her beautiful blood red hair and soft skin. I can sense her angel blood flowing through her veins even now as we speak. Demons have always been attracted to what they can't have. Leave it to Ithuriel to try and sabotage my plans once more." She hissed.

"Let her go. I'll go willingly with you if you just let her go." Jonathan pleaded.

Lilith looked at her son triumphantly and smiled.

"I will not let her go. You wish to mate with her and so she will be yours."

"You can't do that. She loves Jace-"

"Oh you will be surprised at what I am capable of Jonathan. When I am done with her she will be begging on her knees to be yours. Can't you just picture it my son?" Lilith spoke softly.

Jonathan turned his head away reluctantly trying NOT to picture it. His body cried out for his sister and he couldn't help but feel excited by Lilith's words. It was hard trying to keep a cool head when someone was trying to give you the very thing you had wanted for almost your entire life.

"I can see you are struggling against your human and demon side but let me assure you of one thing. You my dear son are a demon. My blood has burnt most of your humanity out of you. You are more demon now and will learn in time that desires can be very powerful and all-consuming to us. You will not be able to resist your urges forever. Eventually you will give into it so why not save yourself the hassle and take the gift that has been offered to you."

"And what 'gift' is that?" Jonathan spat refusing to look at her.

"I want you to join me by side. You and your mate can come with me and rule the void between worlds together. My son is capable of the best and I want him to seize the power which is his." She said proudly.

Jonathan hesitated for a minute. The offer sounded deliciously tempting and every fiber in his body was pushing him to step forward and take it. He could give into his demon side and take Clarissa. She might not like it at first but she would get used to it. She would be his and a queen at that. She would be his mate and they could be happy for eternity. Jonathan looked at her soft face…. but would she really be happy?

Lilith could manipulate her mind but she wouldn't be the same sister he grew up with. His Clary, the one he loved so much, loved Jace with every fiber of her being. He couldn't take that away from her could he? Jonathan brought his hands up to his head in frustration.

"I see you need more time to think this over my son. I shall give you until sunrise to decide. Meet me at the seventh scared sight before Sunrise or else you will never see your beloved sister again."

"NO!" He shouted pulling his sword out of its sheath. "You are not taking her anywhere!"

Lilith looked at him silently as a smile crept up her face. Jonathan heard a sound from his left that caught his attention. He turned his head and saw his father studying them both with the Mortal Sword in his hands. Jonathan sighed in exasperation. He thought his father would have waited until Jace and Clary returned from New York before grabbing the sword. Curse his idiocy. He knew his father was not a patient man. The promise he made to their mother obviously meant nothing.

Jonathan had bigger things to deal with than his father at the moment; like getting his sister back. He watched his father's eyes zero in on Clary and saw Valentine's demeanor change.

"Clarissa?" Valentine squeaked. "What are you doing with my daughter?" he yelled.

Jonathan stood his ground waiting for the opportune moment to attack. He would have to be careful if he didn't want to hurt Clary.

"Just giving our son some proper motivation." She smiled wickedly before turning back to Jonathan.

"You know where to find me my son. Pry you not take long to think about what we have discussed." She addressed Jonathan before a giant ball of flames rose up and engulfed her and Clarissa. Valentine and Jonathan shielded their eyes from the bright light. In a second the light was gone and Lilith had vanished; taking his unconscious sister with her.

 ******************** Line Break ********************************

"Jace!" Simon shouted barging into the front door of the instute.

After no answer he quickly rushed up the steps to the next floor with a girl following closely behind him.

"Jace! Where the hell are you blondie? Now is not the time to be hiding." Simon shouted.

Alec and Izzy came out from the library to look at him curiously.

"Simon what is wrong?" Izzy asked.

"Jace! I need to talk to Jace right now." Simon yelled angrily.

Isabelle tilted her head back. She had never seen Simon so angry before. The girl behind Simon bit her lip as Alec made eye contact with her.

"Jace Herondale where the hell are you?" Simon screamed.

"What is the emergency Simon? Comic book store run out of your favorite book?" Jace said sarcastically with his arms crossed walking up behind him.

Simon turned and lunged at him smacking Jace into the wall. Jace was too caught off guard to block. He stared up at Simons brown eyes staring him down with fury.

"You. Fucking. Moron!" Simon screamed pressing Jace's shoulders painfully into the wall. "What the hell were you thinking letting her go out after me all by herself at night!"

"I'm assuming you mean Clary? Well let me remind you that Clary is a full-fledged Shadow hunter unlike you! She went after you to make sure your scrawny ass didn't get in trouble!" Jace spat. "What did you not like being babied? Little Simon get embarrassed that a girl had to come help him-"Simon's fist colliding with his face cut him off.

Jace quickly recovered from the blow and lunged forward at Simon. Jace landed a punch into Simon's side before pinning him to the ground. He smiled triumphantly looking down at Simon who swiftly kneed him in the stomach. They were rolling around on the floor as each landed a new blow. Alec and the others didn't even bother to try and break them up.

"Enough!" The mystery girl who came in with Simon screamed. "Fighting won't bring your friend back!"

Jace froze processing the girls words before allowing Simon to pin him on the ground. He looked up at Simon dumbfounded; pure fear emulating from his golden eyes.

"Now you get it?" Simon said pointedly.

"What is she talking about Simon?" Helen asked joining the group.

Simon looked down at Jace with an expression of anger and pity. He lifted himself off of the boy and turned to face the others. He wiped the blood off of his check with his hand and began.

"Clary apparently followed me after I left to go see my family." He answered.

"We established that." Alec replied pointedly. "What happened after that?"

Simon closed his mouth and looked to the mystery girl beside him.

"Ugh, fine I'll tell them!" She groaned. "My pack master has had me keeping an eye on you and your friends since you came to New York. He was worried that you might get yourselves into more trouble than you could handle. Boy was he right! Tonight I followed your red headed friend Clary. She seemed to be looking for someone when a demon popped out of the shadows and knocked her out cold."

"And you did nothing to stop them?" Aline asked. "Surely if your masters goal was for you to watch over us to keep us safe wouldn't you have intervened?"

"You think we didn't?" the girl retorted bitterly. "This is the thank you I got for trying to help your friend." She said pulling her shirt up to expose a nasty cut that sliced her skin from her stomach down her leg. The skin seemed to be healing itself rather quickly. The girl watched the look of horror on Simon's face.

"If you think this is bad you should see my friend Bat. I mean luckily us werewolves heal quickly but the number she did on him will have him in recovery for a few days."

"So you're a werewolf then?" Izzy asked.

"Yep and proud of it! The name is Mia by the way just so you Nephilim can avoid referring to me as the 'werewolf girl'. I know how your kind loves to dehumanize us Downworlders." She said crossly.

The group looked at her suspiciously. It wasn't until Simon took a step forward that Mia let her scowl fade.

"Thank you for trying to save our friend Mia. We may not act like it but we do appreciate it. Do you know why the demon took her?" Simon asked softly resting his hand on her shoulder. Despite the touch being foreign its warmth calmed her.

"No I don't. It isn't normal for demons to take victims especially Nephilim. Normally it is a killed or be killed deal. I can't imagine what it would want with her but I can tell you that she was defiantly alive when the creature left. The demon didn't seem to be looking for a fight. It knew what it wanted, knocked her out and tried to leave."

Jace's phone buzzed in his pocket. He was too stunned to notice it at first. It wasn't until Aline reached into his pocket and removed his phone that he realized that it was going off. He looked down at the number and sighed.

"It's Jonathan just great!" he said hitting ignore.

"He is going to freak." Alec replied.

"Who is Jonathan?" Mia asked.

"Clary's brother." Simon answered.

"I thought he was Clary's brother?" she asked pointing at Jace.

"He is but not biologically. It's complicated." Simon sighed.

"Not really." Aline replied. "Jace is her adoptive brother."

"And her fiancée." Helen added.

Mia looked at them before turning her head back to face Simon and the heartbroken Jace.

"Yeah Simon that sounds defiantly complicated." Mia said seriously.

Jace felt his phone vibrate again. He looked down and saw Jonathan's number once more. Jonathan was not one to call anyone over and over again. Hell he didn't even really call anyone but Clary. Jace was lucky to get a text back from him. Reluctantly Jace hit accept and placed his ear to the phone. Did he know about Clary already? No probably not but something was up.

"Yes Jonathan?" he answered as everyone's eyes fell silently on him.

"It's about time you fucking answered! Lilith has Clary Jace!" Jonathan shouted loud enough for the entire group to hear him.

"Lilith? Are you sure it was her?" Jace asked.

"Am I sure? Of course I'm damn sure! She paraded her body in front of father and I in the clearing! I don't know how the hell you let her out of your sight Jace but you better get your ass back here now and help me get her back if you know what's good for you!" Jonathan screamed before hanging up.

Jace stood frozen before finally sliding down the wall. He grunted placing his hands to his head in frustration.

"So Lilith took her? At least now we know who we are dealing with." Alec stated.

"Yeah, a princess of hell. Just great!" Helen added.

"Well we aren't going to just abandon our friend! Let's get our weapons and meet up with Jonathan. It's time to rescue Clary!" Izzy replied beginning to turn around.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Said a voice behind her.

Everyone looked up quickly and saw two men standing in the library doorway.

"Magnus! What are you doing here?" Alec asked bewildered.

"My friend here came and got me. Apparently you all are over your heads…. again. I really hoped that you were planning on calling me before rushing to go face some Greater demon Alec." Magnus shrugged sending bits of glitter cascading into the air.

Alec looked away which was enough of an answer for Magnus.

"Who is your friend-"Aline began to ask but was cut off.

"Luke!" Mia screamed hugging him. Luke had been the only father figure that Mia had ever known and they had grown very close the last few years.

"I'm Luke Graymark, leader of the New York wolf pack." He smiled.

 *********************** Line Break ****************************

"Well I hope you are happy now!" Jocelynn yelled. "Not only did you let her take our son from me now you're going to let her take our daughter as well! How long will your family suffer for your idiotic beliefs!"

Jonathan looked at his mother with pain and admiration. He had been waiting for her to 'go off' on their father for years. If Clary wasn't missing and he wasn't worried out of his damn mind he would be tempted to grab a bowl of popcorn sit back and enjoy the show.

"Lilith will not harm Clarissa darling. I swear I will go after her immediately once the soul sword ritual is complete." Valentine spoke calmly turning to leave the room.

Jonathan had to hand it to him. He knew when to leave. There was no point in arguing, he was going to lose no matter what the outcome. He normally hated it when Clary played those womanly mind games with him but this was different. His father was in the wrong completely.

"Where are you going?" Jocelynn called out after him.

"I am going to the ship to begin the ritual. I will come and get you when it is complete." His father said angrily.

"If you walk out that door don't expect me to be here waiting for you to return." She countered viciously.

Valentine stopped in his tracks as a look of pain and malice came over his face.

 _Wow! Go mom! Way to hit him where it hurts_. Jonathan thought.

"So you're telling me to choose my life's ambition, the ambition of the entire circle or you?" Valentine asked calmly.

"And our family but Yes."

"I am saddened to hear that Jocelynn but every man must make sacrifices for the greater good. I hope you will think over what you are asking me to do and reconsider. Once I have summoned Raziel there will be no place in this world that you will be able to hide from me. I pray you will think long and hard about your choices." He said sternly turning to gaze at Jonathan.

"Remember what happened last time you left me." His father added cruelly.

Jonathan met his father's gaze with hate.

"Come Jonathan." Valentine called turning to leave as his mother fell to the floor sobbing.

Jonathan looked at Jocelyn tenderly. He doubted that she really loved this monster but she was playing her hand in order to get Clary back. Surely it would be easier to get her daughter back with Valentine's assistance than without it. It shocked even Jonathan that Valentine put his goals over Clarissa's safety. Then again he guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Valentine was the one to poison his first born son with demon blood and hack Jace out of his dead mother's stomach. Though he was grateful for the later. His father reached the doorway before he noticed that his son was not following him. He slowly turned around to face Jonathan once more.

"Jonathan come." His father commanded.

"No." Jonathan snarled.

"You dare to defy me. Are you really choosing the mother who abandoned you over me; the father who took care of you while your own mother couldn't stand the sight of you?" he asked.

"Well it was because of you dear old dad that she couldn't now isn't it. As for the choosing who over whom I've been choosing mom over you for a while now." Jonathan grinned as his moved to stand next to his mother who looked up at her son. Valentine smiled as he gazed at his tear faced wife.

"I knew Jace would surpass you, I just didn't think it would be in obedience. He has proven to be a better son than you will ever be Jonathan." Valentine grinned wickedly.

Valentine was really going to hit where it hurts. Normally that statement would have crushed Jonathan but not now. The thing he loved the most was his sister and Valentine choose to toss her life away. That made his decision easier. Sure he would probably never really love his mother but she would give her life to protect Clary. That was one thing that they had in common and that alone cemented his decision.

"I wouldn't count on that. See Jace, Clary, mother and I have all pretty much have turned against you now." Jonathan smiled.

"You shouldn't speak for your brother and sister while they are not present." Valentine snarled.

"Oh I think I can attest perfectly well to the fact that they hate you. We had been plotting your downfall for a while now Valentine." Jonathan smiled seeing the fury in his father's eyes when he addressed him by his first name. "We turned against you when we broke into that caller and broke Madam Dorthea out. We turned on you when we released your experiments, killed your guards and slaughtered your forsaken that night. We turned on you when we gave you the cup so you would let us into the circle to better spy on you. I would say we have been undermining you for a while now."

Jonathan beamed watching his father's face as he revealed the truth at last to him.

"You little ungrateful brat. You will pay for what you-"

"You're not going to lay a hand on my brother." A voice called out snapping the group's attention forward.

Valentine turned to see Jace standing in the doorway with his blade out ready to attack. Behind him were Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Aline, Helen, Magnus and Luke."

"Lucian?" Valentine said confused.

Jocelynn raised her eyes to look at her childhood friend. Luke looked down at her with determination and anger.

"It's been awhile Valentine. Still see your treating your wife and children like shit. Guess somethings never change. You okay red?" he called out to Jocelyn.

"You're here?" His mother gasped looking at the brown eyed man before them.

"You better believe it! Though I am regretting ever letting you marry these creep." Luke said addressing Valentine.

Valentine scowled.

"Yes, I am sure you rather she had chosen you Lucian." He sneakered.

"I should have." Jocelyn peeped.

Valentine obviously didn't expect that response and glared back at his wife.

"You're out numbered my dear friend. So why don't you give us the sword and we won't kill you." Luke spat. Valentine ignored him and continued to look at Jocelynn. His eyes burned with heated betrayal.

"You will regret this decision Jocelyn. I will strip everything you love in the world away from you while I make you watch. Then you will see that you were a fool to betray me!" Valentine said ignoring the others.

Jocelyn raised her head and looked at Valentine in fear. She couldn't help but place a protective hand on Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan moved in front of his mother with his blade drawn.

"Enough talking. Are you going to surrender or fight?" Jonathan growled.

"Neither." Valentine smiled as he turned his ring and disappeared.

*********************************A/N*********************************

Wow thanks for the review guys! It actually motivated me to write this last night and edited it today. I'll try to update as soon as possible but like I said in the last update I have A LOT going on. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is defiantly setting the tone for the remaining chapters. I can't believe that this story is already more than 60,000 words! That's a book! So Crazy!

Either way let me know what you think! :P

Peace out!


	26. Waking Sleeping Beauty

***************** Chapter 26 *********************

"I can't believe I forgot about the stupid apartment." Jonathan grunted kicking the brick fireplace.

"No one saw that coming Jonathan. Plus we don't have time to place blame; we have to find Clary." Jace said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

The contact felt odd but Jonathan didn't push him away. Jace was the best thing he had after his sister. He didn't need to alienate him regardless how pissed off her was.

"Jace is right. We have to go and get her. Does anyone have any idea where Lilith might have taken her?" Isabelle asked.

Jocelyn was the first to speak up.

"Do you think that she could still be in that cave Jonathan?" she asked weakly. Luke had his arms wrapped around her as his mother's body shook. The man held her tenderly; as if she was about to break. Which she very well might given what had happened to her daughter.

"No she isn't." Jonathan replied begrudgingly. "Lilith told me to meet her at the seventh scared site by sunrise."

"Ah, Ireland." Magnus said bitterly. "I always hated Ireland. The men have no sense of fashion."

"You do know that my mother and Clary are Irish right?" Jace spat annoyingly at Magnus before turning to his brother. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trap."

"Which is why only you and I are going in." Jonathan stood up glaring at the others.

"What! No way! There is no chance in hell that we are going to let you and Jace risk your necks." Isabelle argued.

"I agree with Izzy Jonathon. There is no way that both of you can take down a princess of hell single handedly." Alec said matter-of-factly. "It would be suicide to try and that wouldn't save Clary."

Jonathan clutched his fist tightly. He wasn't going to let them risk their lives. If Lilith knew there was others than she might just kill Clary to spite him. It was too risky.

"What if Jace, Jonathan and Alec go while we attack from the back?" Simon suggested.

The others looked at him dumbfounded. Simon stared back at them refusing to back down. Hell he might be new to this whole Shadow hunter thing but when it came to strategy he was the best. He was the New York City champ at StarCraft and had gotten pretty good at Dungeons and Dragons.

"She knows that three lonely Shadowhunters won't pose a real threat to her so she will let her guard down. It's the old bait and trap move from dungeon and dragons. You allow the enemy to think they have the upper hand only to turn it back around on them. We'll get her right where we want her and then catch her off guard." Simon finished.

"I hate to agree with the newbie but that isn't actually such a bad plan." Jace said pointedly.

"Well Alec is by far the most experienced out of us. He can help back Jace and Jonathan up. Simon is really good at archery and can attack from further away. That leaves Isabelle and Magnus to lead Helen and I in the charge." Aline chimed in as Helen nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe we could even get your pack to come and help us out Luke?" Magnus asked.

"Done. We will be there." Luke replied.

"I'm coming too." Jocelyn stood up. "That thing has my daughter and I will be damned if I am going to sit back and not fight."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement so it was decided that Magnus would portal Jace, Jonathan and Alec to the seventh site while the others followed behind them in secret.

***************Line Break ********************

Clary opened her eyes as bright light shined through her bedroom window. She looked up bewildered and couldn't seem to remember how she got here.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." The voice next to her said wrapping his arms around her.

Clary turned adjusting the sheet to cover her naked body. She looked up and was startled to see Jonathan laying naked beside her. She was silent as her mind raced over what obviously occurred last night but she couldn't seem to remember anything in detail. Jonathan pulled her into his chest; lightly pressing kisses to her neck.

"We should get out of bed soon. We don't want your brother Jace to catch us. He would kick my ass if he knew I spent the night." Jonathan chuckled moving his lips down her jaw softly. The motion was so intimate, loving and full of warmth. Jonathan seemed so at ease and happy beside her. Clearly it wasn't the first time he had spent the night despite…..

"Jace?" she asked. The name sounded so familiar but she couldn't picture the face.

"Yeah, Jace your brother and my best friend. I think he would be livid to find out I was deflowering his little sister."

Clary got up wrapping the sheet around her once again before looking down at him curiously.

"But aren't you my brother?" she asked.

Jonathan looked up at her with abundant confusion before answering.

"No Clary I'm not your brother; that would be incest. I knew you hit your head too hard on headboard last night. Are you okay? You're acting strange." he asked pulling her back down to examine her head.

"No I'm fine just a little disoriented." She said sheepishly.

"Uh huh. I bet you're just stressed over what my father's speech will entail next week. Don't worry I don't think he will do anything too crazy. He is fond of your mother and Luke is his parabatai after all."

"He is?" Clary said holding her hand up to her head.

Jonathan's eyes filled with obvious concern as he looked at her worriedly.

"Clary, for real are you alright?" he asked tilting her chin to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine Jonathan; I promise. I'm just really….tired." She whispered.

At this Jonathan smiled mischievously.

"Well my love," he spoke softly bringing his lips to her neck once again. A shiver ran through her body at the contact and she suddenly became aware of a warmth growing between her legs.

"We do have a few hours before we _have_ to be at the square." Jonathan suggested littering a trail of kisses down her neck as his hands grouped her body hungrily. The sensation sent her body on fire.

"But what about Jace?" she asked weakly as her breath grew more ragged.

She could feel his lips turn up into a smile against her now hot skin.

"I'll take my chances. You're worth it."

With that Clary closed her eyes giving in and allowing him to claim her body once again.

**************** Line Break **********************

"Be careful not to burn yourself." Jonathan cautioned as Clary brought the steaming cup of hot chocolate to her lips.

Clary heeded his words and took a little sip. He was right it was hot. She carefully put the cup down decideding to let it cool a bit more before taking another sip. It was winter in Idris and there was a cool breeze sending shivers down her spine.

"Did you leave the house again without a scarf? What am I going to do with you?" Jonathan scolded removing his scarf and tying it around Clary's neck. Clary sighed as she took in its warmth and his scent before leaning back into the arm Jonathan's had draped around her shoulders. He smiled before leaning down and stealing a quick kiss on her lips.

"You're lucky you're my best friend Jonathan. Otherwise I would give you a black eye for giving my sister a hickie." Jace said dismissively from across the small table.

Clary blushed scarlet before looking to her boyfriend giving him a frown. Jonathan just smiled a big wolfish grin.

"You know you would lose if it was you and I in a fight right? Luke is a good fighter but he's got nothing on my dad." Jonathan said proudly.

Jonathan was right of course. Valentine Morgenstern was a top notch fighter and she saw the bruises as proof that he expected his son to carry on in his footsteps.

"I think I could take you." Jace grinned.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at him mockingly.

"Your funeral." Jonathan said before finishing the rest of his drink.

Clary reached to check on hers. She brought the cup to her lips and took in the melting sweetness. It was delicious and warmed her down to the bone.

"Do you like the chocolate baby?" Jonathan asked looking down at her sweetly.

"Yes. It is really good. Thank you." She said softly.

"Anything for the girl I love." Jonathan whispered pressing his lips softly to hers once more.

This time she closed her eyes and returned the kiss as Jace grunted in disgust.

"Okay love birds I'm out! I've got better things to do than watch my best friend make out with my sister!" Jace spat standing up to leave.

Clary looked at her brother as he walked away. Something seemed different and confusing when she looked at Jace but whatever it was she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. Every time she thought she had it she would lose her train of thought once more. After a while she just decided to ignore it. They're were much more pleasant things to think of like the platinum blonde sex god beside her. Jonathan took the mug gently from her hands and placed in on the table. She looked at him quietly as his arms pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Jonathan smiled cupping her face, letting his long warm fingers linger on her cold skin.

"I'm warming up my girlfriend." He grinned mischievously. "I think I'll start with your lips." He chuckled before kissing her passionately this time.

His lips were soft, warm and loving. Her heart raced in her chest as his arms tighten into a loose protective hold on her. Beneath every kiss, touch or gesture Clarissa could sense his love and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't beginning to fall in love with him too.

**************Line Break *******************

"Things seem to be progressing nicely." Lilith smiled removing her forehead from the unconscious redhead.

Clarissa's breath became ragged as she lay sleeping on the stone platform. Her eyes kept moving from side to side as her mind was far away; locked in a dream world. Lilith placed her forehead to the young woman's once more closing her snake eyes and peering deep into her mind.

"Humans are so easy to manipulate. They give their hearts so easily and relinquish their love just as quickly." She said to Agramon.

The fire ball chuckled.

"I can attest to how fast their love turns into fear. They waste so much time and energy on this silly emotion." He added.

"But is it really so silly brother? I mean as demon's we do act strangely when we find our mate."

"Yes but many often kill their mate off before it becomes a weakness to them. You yourself can speak for how it feels to lose a mate after you have bonded with them." The demon deflected.

Lilith looked down; her mouth forming a scornful expression. She would make the Angel Michael pay for killing her beloved Samuel. After a moment she regained her composure looking once again at the sleeping girl in front of her.

"Do you think she will be a good mate for my son?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, I think that she will be. The angel blood in her veins mixing with your blood in his should create a very powerful Nephilim indeed. If only you can get your son to cooperate." Agramon stated.

"I think he will see things our way; especially if he wants his beloved sister to remain safe." Lilith smiled at Clarissa fast asleep on the table before brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"We should get going now, my son should be here any second." Lilith spoke sadly.

"I think this is a battle you can handle on your own. I must go and assist Valentine. Best wishes Princess." Agramon said before disappearing in a black cloud of smoke.

Lilith smiled before disappearing into the dark depths of the cavern.

**************** Line Break **********************

"I know that I your leader and soon my son Jonathan, will help lead us into a new world. A time where Shadowhunters will no longer have to live in secret but be celebrated by mundanes for the service we provide."

Valentine went on with his usual banter but seemed to be acting strangely during his speech. She had caught him stealing glances at her and Jonathon multiple times during his monthly city address.

"Why does your father keep looking at us?" Clary whispered to Jonathon.

At this question Jonathon seemed to still and fiddle with his hands.

"Um not quite sure." He responded refusing to look her in the eye.

Clarissa turned her head back to the man on the podium who was gratefully looking away now. She wasn't stupid; something was up. It wasn't until Valentine began talking about the future and the role that some families will play in the forming of the new world that things got stranger. Valentine had met Clarissa's gaze head on and stopped mid-sentence to look at her. He smiled happily at her before raising his hand and pointing to something behind her. She turned around and went to look at whatever Jonathon's father was gesturing to.

"Ah!" Clary gasped bringing her hands up to cover her mouth in surprise.

She was so focused on Valentine that she didn't see Jonathon kneel down beside her. She looked down at the blonde haired dark eyed boy who was now clearly visually nervous. She had never seen Jonathon so nervous before. The boy smiled as he remained on one knee kneeling before her; gazing up lovingly.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, will you marry me?" Jonathon asked tenderly grabbing one of her hands and kissing it.

"I….I…" Clarissa stuttered as she caught Jace's face out of the corner of her eye.

Jace was smiling wide nodding his head up and down obnoxiously trying to bring her back to reality. Clary smiled and looked back once more at the beautiful pair of dark eyes before her.

"Yes." She said lovingly before bringing her lips down to his.

The huge applause from the crowd ignited the square in noise and chaos. Jonathan broke the kiss off; softly taking Clarissa's hand in his. When she gazed back down the Morgenstern ring stood prominently on her left ring finger. Jonathan got back to his feet and pulled his fiancée into his arms. Valentine came back on the microphone but Clarissa didn't catch a word he said. She was looking at the boy she was madly in love with and she had never felt happier.

******************Line Break ************************

"Clarissa wake up! Please wake up!" Jonathan pleaded as he looked down at his sister's unconscious face.

Jace was still taking care of the last of the demons and Jonathan could hear weathering cries coming from down the hall. It was odd that Lilith still hadn't appeared. They were met with a hoard of demon who only attacked after Jonathan blatantly refused to go with them.

Jace had Alec to help him and Jonathan wasn't worried about them. They could take on a small hoard of demons. No he was more worried about his unconscious sister in his arms. Thank the angel that she was still breathing despite whatever Lilith did to her.

"It's me Clary. It's Jonathan. Please open your eyes." He begged kissing her lightly on her forehead.

As if on cue the red head eyes opened slowly. Clary looked up at him startled before her eyes landed on him and she smiled tenderly relaxing.

"Jonathan." She whispered.

Jonathan looked down at her smiling face quietly taking everything in for a moment. He silently thanked the angel that she was alive and alright. While he was lost in thought he noticed that Clary's hands were moving slowly up his body. He looked at her curiously as her arms locked around his neck. He was confused and didn't understand what she was doing. It was that hesitation that allowed her to pull his face down to hers. In a split second her lips were on his feverishly. Jonathan hesitated a moment before kissing her back. He knew he should have pushed her away, checked her forehead since she probably had a fever or something but he couldn't stop himself. Here she was alive and kissing him. His demon side took over as soon as her lips touched his. He allowed her to pull him on top of her as her body softly melted into his.

She pressed her tongue into his mouth as her hands began unbuttoning his shirt. Jonathan growled against her lips as her small hands caressed his bare stomach. His arms still outstretch on either side of her caging her in under him. It was not a good idea to tease a demon Valentine had always told them. Once they got a taste of something they wanted they were twice as hard to stop. Oh by the angel did he never want to stop. He wanted her more than anything in his entire life. He wanted to rip the clothes off of her body and claim her as his right here and right now. Jonathan knew just what to do to make her toes curl and scream his name.

Clarissa continued to kiss him hungrily as her hand fell to rub his erection through his jeans. That was enough to abandon whatever small resistance he had built up. He released her lips and swiftly brought his own to her neck. Clarrissa released a low moan as he sucked on her pulse.

"I love you." She whispered as her hands fiddled with the button of his jeans.

All it took was those three words to make Jonathan freeze. Clary looked at him curiously as his hand grabbed hers tearing it away from his jeans and holding it firmly in his hand. Clary looked at him curiously but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. After a minuet Jonathan sensed a presence behind him.

"Jonathan? Why is my brother looking at us that way?" she asked.

Jonathan didn't need to turn around to know that it was Jace but he knew seeing him would be enough to help gain back his self-control. He looked at the golden eyed boy's face who seemed to be in utter shock. Jonathan's pitch black eyes looked at the solemn boy. Jace was pitch white and emotionless. He broke his eyes away from Jonathan to glare down at Clary. He looked angry but more than anything he looked hurt. Jonathan looked back at him meeting his eyes once more.

"Go with Jace Clary, now!" he commanded.

"But why Jonathan. I want to stay with you."

Jonathan nodded his head. "Jace is going to take you somewhere safe Clarissa."

"But I don't want to. Please Jonathan can't you just tell my brother to go and leave us alone." She whined.

Jonathan saw a wave of confusion that mirrored his own cloud Jace's expression.

"Go with Jace Clarissa. I'll meet up with you in a few minutes." He said releasing her hands and lifting himself off of her; his gaze never leaving Jace's. He didn't trust himself to meet Clarissa's eyes. He didn't know what he would do with this many hormones running through his body.

Clary sighed in defeat before getting up slowly and walking towards her real lover. When she reached him Jace extended a hand and wrapped it around her wrist tightly.

"Go." Jonathan spoke directly to his brother now. "Before I can't control it anymore Jace. Go and take Clary please."

Jace nodded and turned pulling a gapping Clary behind him.

**************Authors Note**************

Love the reviews. Here is a nice long update for being so patient. I will try to update again when I can.


	27. Waking Sleeping Beauty Part 2

***************** Chapter 27 *********************

"What the hell Jace!" Clary yelled as her brother latterly pulled her through the cave.

Jace suddenly turned around and pressed her firmly against the wall. Clary gasped as his chest pushed against hers and his arms caged her in. She hated being small and defenseless when it came to Jonathan and her brother. She tried to break free but it was no use.

"Don't what the hell me Clary! You were the one cheating on me with… with your brother!" he growled.

Clary looked at him in shock. Cheating? Jace wasn't making any sense and her head was beginning to throb again.

"Jace…" she pleaded. " I know you're my brother and you don't like me dating but I love Jonathan and I want to be with him. I know he is your best friend but we are going to get married and have kids one day. So you better to use to us being together because it's happening rather you like it or not."

Jace looked at her once more in pure shock; as if she just said the craziest thing in the world. The pain in her head grew but she ignored it. After a moment of silence Jace sighed and leaned forward. She was caught off guard as he kissed her on the lips. Clary jumped in surprise and shoved him off of her.

"What the fuck Jace! You're my brother! That is disgusting." She spat.

Jace looked at her in horror. Clearly Lilith HAD done something to Clarissa. She actually thought he was her brother instead of Jonathan. At first he was confused, upset and frankly pissed off after seeing Jonathan shirtless, grinding up on top of his fiancée. However, now he was willing to at least listen to Jonathan's side of the story. Before he socked him in the face that is.

"If I'm your brother what does that make Jonathan Clary?" Jace snapped.

Clary looked at him heated. Why was Jace acting so weird? He had been okay with her kissing Jonathan before and he wasn't obvious to that fact that they had slept together before.

"What do you mean? Jonathan is my fiancée Jace. Stop being stupid." She replied. "You were there when he proposed at Valentine's city address."

"City address?" Jace asked.

"Yes, the speech Valentine gives the city every month."

"We're still talking about Valentine our father right?" he asked

"Yes Jace. Valentine, Jonathan's father and the leader of the Shadowhunters."

At this Jace just looked at her. Lilith did a number on her and he would be damned if he let anyone come in between him and Clary. No, he had fought for too long to give her up this easily so he continued to push her.

"Clary!" Jace shook her. "You're delusional. Lilith did something to you to alter your memories."

"I don't know anything about anyone named Lilith and the only one being weird here is you Jace! Now stop it before I tell mom and dad on you."

Jace rolled his eyes at this.

"Our father Valentine couldn't care less about us Clary. He wouldn't even help Jonathan and I come and rescue you." Jace hissed.

"Hello! Did you hit your head or something? Luke is our father Jace." Clarissa said aggregated.

"Clarissa I am not your brother, well not your biological one. Jonathan is your real brother."

Clary laughed at this.

"Jonathan isn't my brother Jace. That would be incest." She said defensively.

"It's only incest if you slept with him. Which you didn't do… though surely not from lack of trying." Jace grunted.

Clary threw her hands in the air and attempted to break free from Jace's arms. She was fed up with this conversation. Both of them knew it was going nowhere.

"No it's true Clary. Jonathan is your brother and I'm your boyfriend…well fiancée actually if you'll still have me."

"As if Jace! Jonathan and I have been seeing each other since I was ten. He even gave me this ring as a promise that we will be together forever." She said showing him the silver Morgenstern ring on her left hand.

Jace sighed taking her hand gently into his own. He wasn't getting anywhere with anger and sarcasm. Time for a new approach.

"What is Jonathan's last name Clary?"

"That's a silly question. He has been your best friend since you could walk. You know his name."

"Just humor me please." Jace said lightly brushing the silver ring on her finger.

"Morgenstern. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." She scowled.

"Good and what is my name sweetheart?"

"Johnathan. Johnathan William Herondale." She stated. "Unless you plan to tell me that I am wrong about that too."

"No, you are right about that but Clary just look down at the ring on your finger." He said softly.

Clary rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Before deciding to indulge him. She looked down at the ring that laced her left hand; the one Jonathan gave her that day. She had looked at it many times before but this time the more she looked at it the more it seemed… different. Jace leaned down and brought his lips to her ear.

"If Jonathan's last name is Morgenstern than why does your ring have an H on it?" Jace asked.

Clary looked at the ring again in surprise. She brushed the large engraved H and birds with her fingertips.

"I…I don't understand." She stuttered.

Jace wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Clary didn't remove her gaze from the ring. She was trying to remember something. Something that was on the cusp of her mind; just out of reach.

"I am your fiancée Clary. I gave you that ring the first day we were in New York. Think Clary and try to remember; please." He whispered.

Clary closed her eyes and pictured New York City. She remembered sitting next to Jace on the grass in Central Park; basking in the sunlight. The image seemed fuzzy but she could tell Jace was mouthing something to her; but she couldn't hear what it was. Then she felt herself nod as he gently slid a silver ring on her hand. She admired it a moment before pulling him down and kissing him. It was at that moment that she opened her eyes and looked up at Jace.

Something was different; no she was different. She struggled to retain the thought but could feel it slipping away. The pounding in her head grew substantially. She could barely concentrate. All she knew is that she needed to get away from Jace.

"I…I need some space." She hesitated.

Jace looked down at her; his eyes full of sadness. He nodded and released her from the wall. Clary quickly walked away towards the cave entrance. Jace looked at her but didn't follow.

"Do you want me to go with her?" Alec asked from behind him.

"Probably would be a good idea." Jace muttered.

Alec nodded in understanding and quickly followed her. He didn't have to go far to find her. Clary was hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Clary." Alec called out.

Clary tried to look up but couldn't seem to concentrate. The pounding in her head became too much as she fell.

"Jace!" Alec screamed to his friend as he rushed forward to catch her.

********Line Break************

Jonathan stood still as he let the blood seep down his injured hand that he had punched the bolder with minuets ago. Letting her go with Jace was the hardest thing he had to do his entire life. If he had just come alone he would probably be taking Clarissa's naked body on this very rock right now. She had told him that she loved him and she meant it. It hadn't been the kind of sibling love that he had grown accustomed to. No, this love was different. It was the same look of love and longing that she gave Jace. He knew he did the right thing but he wished he hadn't.

"I don't know why you don't just claim her for yourself." Lilith spoke stepping out of the darkness.

Jonathan looked up at her with heated hatred.

"She is still under my control. You can still have her my son. She is yours; you have but to claim her."

"What did you do to her?" he snapped.

"I put her into a dream world. Where she fell madly in love with you."

"So you lied to her." Jonathan argued.

"More like twisted the truth. It didn't take much for her to fall for you. She loved you even before I touched her memories. I think you would be happy to know that she had allowed you to claim her many times in that world." Lilith smiled.

"That explains why she was trying to strip my clothes off when she came to."

"The heart wants what it wants as the humans say though it's not like you wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"Maybe in the moment but I would never forgive myself afterwards. I want my sister; my real sister." He shouted.

"She is your real sister. You are just too stubborn to-" Lilith stopped as an arrow rushed through the air and burrowed into her chest.

Jonathan turned just in time to see Simon reload another arrow. While Lilith was distracted Jocelyn shot out from behind a rock and stabbed the demon princess with a blade.

"That is for hurting my son and daughter you bitch!" Jocelyn shouted.

Lilith was about to hit her but was jumped by a pack of werewolves. Jonathan watched in silence as his demon mother was dismembered before his eyes. Her snake eyes looking to him for aide as the wolves took their final bite.

********Line Break************

"By the Angel!" Jace yelled.

Why won't she wake up. She had woken up for Jonathan. Jonathan was going to be pissed once he found out Clary was unconscious again. It didn't matter though; he needed Jonathan's help. As if on cue the white haired boy appeared from around the corner.

"Jace!" Jonathan called out with concern as he looked at the golden haired boy; who had his sleeping sister in his arms.

"Jonathan, she passed out again. I was trying to explain to her that Lilith had messed with her memories and then she fainted." Jace explained.

"Well of course she did!" Magnus snapped coming out of the cave behind him; followed by the others.

"That demon rune on her head is suppressing her memories. Lilith is very powerful and I doubt she would risk losing control over her pawn. I am going to have a nasty time getting rid of that rune and Magnus was right.

Five potions, six spells and lots of glitter later Magnus had finally removed the demon ruin.

"What now?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, you're going to find this funny actually." Magnus snickered.

"I doubt any of us find this situation amusing." Jace growled.

"Well you certainty won't blondie but you would have to admit it is ironic."

"Out with twinkle toes." Jonathan scowled.

Magnus looked at the group with a sense of directness.

"You have to kiss her in order for her awake. That should break the spell." Magnus stated.

"That's it?" Jace asked stepping forward.

"He doesn't mean you Jace." Helen said.

Jace looked at her with confusion. Helen looked back at him and sighed.

"If it was you who had to kiss her Jace that wouldn't be ironic." Helen replied flatly.

Jace stopped in his tracks before looking to Helen and then to Magnus.

"She's right Jace. I was referring to Jonathan." Magnus replied.

"What?" Jonathan asked with surprise.

"You heard me demon boy. You have to kiss your sister." Magnus grunted.

"But…" Jonathan stuttered looking around the room at his mother and friends faces.

All of which looked horror struck. It was quiet for a moment before Jocelyn rose to her feet. His mother placed her hand on his shoulder with comfort.

"Do what must be done my son. I trust you." She whispered before turning to leave.

The others followed quietly one by one placing a hand on his shoulder. Jace was the last one in the room. He stared at Jonathan with eyes filled with worry and anger. Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, to do anything to lighten the mood but was cut off.

"As my brother I would like to say that I love you and good luck. However, as a man I want to tell you to go jump off the nearest fucking cliff after what I walked in on." Jace spoke as Jonathan shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "So I'll swallow my pride for Clarissa and say do what you need to do; but know that I will be outside waiting. I'll be counting down the time and you have five minutes before I return. If I find your hands anywhere inappropriate I will throw you off of a cliff myself."

Jonathan half laughed before nodding his head in understanding. With that Jace left the room leaving Jonathan all alone with Clarissa. He looked down at his beautiful sleeping princess in awe. He then took in a deep breath and lowered his lips to hers.

**************Authors Note*********************

Sorry for the wait. School has been crazy with the AC going in and out. Then having college on top of that. I hope you liked the update. Please let me know what you think or how you want this to end. I'm curious to know your opinions though I must admit that I have already written the ending. I'm still curious to know your thoughts.

Thanks for sticking it out with me!


	28. Misery Loves Company

****************** Chapter 28 *********************

Jonathan lowered his head down, closed his eyes and brought his lips to his sisters. Her lips were soft and warm. He could hear her lungs fill with air as he pulled back. Jonathan looked down and watched Clary's eyes slowly flutter. Her deep sea green eyes gazed up at him as her lips formed a smile.

"Hey." Jonathan grinned affectionately.

"Hey." Clarissa smiled back; bringing her hand up to cup his face.

Jonathan closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy her touch.

"I love you." Clary whispered.

Jonathan's eyes shot open as he took in a big breath. Not again…

"You don't mean that Clarissa. Lilith she-"

"Suppressed my memories and locked me into a dream world where you and I were together." She interrupted.

Jonathan blinked at her in surprise.

"So you're back to normal. You remember the real world and the life in the dream?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, I remember more than that." She spoke giving him a patronizing look.

Jonathan looked down in shame. Clary lifted his head up to look at her.

"Jonathan I'm…well I'm proud of you. You resisted your demon side and let me go. I know how hard that must have been. I'm proud of you big brother." She smiled.

Jonathan looked at her in awe. Only his sister would be so loving and forgiving.

"I can't take all the credit. Jace coming in helped."

"Yes but that wouldn't have stopped you if taking advantage of me was something you truly wanted; especially with Lilith backing you up. You stopped yourself and made me leave despite even my protests. I'm proud of you Jonathan."

"You shouldn't be Clary. I.." he hesitated not knowing how to say the words.

"Do you know why I love Jace so much?" Clary whispered.

Jonathan shock his head. He honestly didn't know what Clary saw in him sometimes. He trusted Jace to watch over Clary and he failed. His anger toppled with Jace's disgust left their relationship on pretty rocky terms at the moment.

"He reminds me of you." She smiled. "I love you Jonathan. You are my big brother and it would take something much worse than a kiss to change that."

Jonathan smiled reaching down and wrapping his sister in his arms. He still craved more; so much more. But her happiness mattered the most. He wouldn't do anything to make her sad.

"I love you little sister. You're the only good thing to come from Valentine and that was probably because you weren't really raised by him. "He smiled releasing her from the embrace.

Clary giggled. She knew there was no use in arguing with him. Her brother would never see himself as anything more than a monster despite how much she protested.

"Where is father dearest anyway?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Jonathan's face fell.

"What's wrong? What did I miss while I was out?" Clary squeaked.

Jonathan opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Nothing much just the same old stuff!" Jace called out entering the room.

Clary's face lit up when she saw him. Jace's features relaxed upon seeing her expression as he took a seat next to his fiancée.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" She asked looking from her brothers averted eyes to Jace's bright gold ones.

"Jonathan let the cat out of the bag and told Valentine everything." Jace shrugged.

Clary looked at her brother in surprise.

"You mean you…you betrayed us?" she asked looking hurt.

"No! Not at all!" Jonathan replied quickly.

Clary looked at Jace.

"Elaborate please." She commanded.

Jace looked at Jonathan before placing his arm possessively around her.

"Valentine didn't want to come to save you. Jocelyn freaked out threatening to leave him. At least that was what I got the jest of when I walked in the room. Jonathan stood up for her and told Valentine to stick it where the sun don't shine. He then added insult to injury by telling him exactly how much his children hated him by how we thwarted his plans for the last year. Then the gang and I stepped in and scared him off because Valentine let him have it." Jace summarizing looking to Jonathan for approval.

"I could have taken him and apparently moms been working with her childhood friend Luke for years to undermine our father." Jonathan added.

"I remember Luke! He came and basically lived with us for a year before Valentine came." Clary smiled.

"Yeah I am pretty sure he is in love with her."

At this Clary looked taken back. She stopped and tried to think back to when Luke was in her life.

"I don't remember them ever kissing or anything. Then again if he is here now he very well might be. Anything would be an improvement for mom over Valentine." she said.

Jace nodded before pulling her into his lap as far away from Jonathan as possible. Clary could feel the tension in the air as Jace's grip tightened possessively around her. Jonathan gave Jace a dirty look which Jace returned ten fold.

"Enough you two!" She barked.

Both boys dropped the dirty looks they were giving each other and looked at her.

"We are getting this out in the open now. I won't have you two fighting anymore especially over me."

"Clary I don't think I can ever for-"

"Yes you can." She said cutting Jace off.

"Jace you know Jonathan has demon blood. Apparently demon blood is attracted to its own. Just like my angel blood probably attracts yours only with demons it's more of a sibling thing. Jonathan can control himself perfectly well when I am not delirious and throwing myself at him. "She scolded.

At this Jonathan looked down. He had tried most of his life to hide his feelings from his family and especially Jace. Jace was dumbfounded upon hearing this.

"I'm not going to do anything Jace. You know how much I love Clary. She just caught me off guard and my demon side took control." Jonathan protested.

Jace took a deep breath in before exhaling. It took a second but Jace's features relaxed as he looked to his brother.

"Fine I forgive you but as soon as all of this is over we are getting you a girlfriend." Jace said mildly serious.

At this Jonathan and Clarissa laughed.

***********Line Break ***************

"So, what do we do now?" Izabelle asked.

The group had traveled back to New York and were held up in the grand library. Magnus sat in a large chair turning his tea while Alec stood leaned up against the wall next to him. Helen and Alain had taken up the couch leaving Clary to sit on Jace's lap in the recliner. Jonathan sat next to their mother who was looking at the paper that Luke was showing her. Izabelle was curled up next to Simon on the floor. Robert Lightwood stood stoic next to his wife by the fire as his youngest son Max sat down next to Simon.

"We'll we find Valentine, stop him, and go back to our normal lives." Magnus replied.

"Easier said than done." Luke replied giving Mia a nod as she left the library with the paper in hand.

"Valentine knows that the mirror is the Lake. He will find a way to summon Raziel." Luke added.

"Impossible! My mother and the Clave wouldn't let him anywhere near that lake once we tell them what happened." Aline chimed.

"And what exactly did happen?" A cold voice called out.

The group turned and looked up to see an older woman standing in the doorway. Her colorless blonde hair was wrapped in a tight bun making her look cold and hard. Her gray eyes peered around the room before finally falling on Jocelyn.

"Valentine's wife here in the New York institute. Ah Maryse and Robert I knew you would eventually return to your wicked ways. "The women spoke.

Maryse and Robert looked at the women in horror.

"Imogen. We can explain!" Robert called taking a quick step towards the women.

The women knew she was outnumbered and ran. Imogen was fast despite her age but not fast enough to escape Jonathan.

"Get off of me!" The woman shouted as Jonathan pinned her to the floor.

"And let you leave to warn the Clave when you haven't gotten all the facts. I think not. Plus it would be rude of you to barge in and not at least stay for tea." The white haired boy grinned.

Imogen grunted in frustration.

"Calm yourself Imogen. We are not going to hurt you. We merely want to present you with the facts that is all." Robert replied.

"And then?" she asked.

"And then it is up to you if you believe us or not. Either way we will release you." Jocelyn spoke quietly.

The older woman gazed up at her with pure hatred.

"Your husband killed my son." She hissed.

Jocelynn looked at her strongly and without pity.

"I hate Valentine as much as you do but Stephens's death was his own. I had warned him myself not to go but he wouldn't listen."

"Mom, let us explain things to her. Please." Clary pleaded knowing that the older woman would never listen if her mother or any members of the former circle were around.

Jocelynn looked at her daughter furiously as the older women's eyes fell on Clarissa.

"Come Jocelyn Clary has proven herself beyond capable. Imogen Herondale is no match for those three after what they have been through." Luke advised.

Herondale? Clary, Jace and Jonathan looked at the old women intently now. Jocelynn nodded and left the three alone with the woman in the hallway.

"Your last name is Herondale? As in Stephen Herondale's mother?" Jace choked.

"Yes. Now if you would please get off of me." She spoke gesturing to Jonathan.

"Swear on the Angel that you will stay put and listen to us before making your decision." Jonathan said.

"Fine, I swear on the angel to not run and listen to what you have to say. Though it will matter little in the end. My mind is already made up where Valentine is concerned. I assure you." She hissed.

It wasn't the best reply but they all knew it was the best they could hope for. Jonathan let the women up as Clary gestured them all out of the hallway and into a sitting room. Jace was still looking at the old women sadly remaining silent. The four took seats as Clary began to explain everything to the women starting from the beginning.

**********Line Break*************

"Well, well, well that was almost too easy." Valentine chuckled. "I thought a faerie would put up more of a fight. Regardless that leaves only one left."

"Ah yes the werewolf. Too bad it must be one of youth or you could give your old friend a proper send off." Agramon grinned.

Valentine lifted the Mortal Sword in his hands and looked to the sky.

"I can't get him but that doesn't mean I can't make things personal for Lucian."

It was then that Valentine saw the dark skinned girl race off through the park. It was either his good luck or her bad luck that brought her here. Regardless Valentine recognized the wolf girl immediately as the one who stood in his family room next to Luke and Jace. Valentine smiled wickedly taking off after the unsuspecting child.

"An eye for an eye Lucian." He thought.

***********Line Break************

"And why should I believe you." Inquisitor Herondale spat. "You are the daughter and sons of Valentine himself."

"But Jace isn't." Jonathan stated flatly.

"I am not interested in your trickery son of Valentine. Your father is responsible for destroying my family. I do not take kindly to any of his kin."

"But I'm not his kin." Jace spoke up finally.

The inquisitor waved him away dismissively but Jace ignored her. He walked up to her and extended his hand out to her. She looked down and saw the Herondale ring laying in his palm.

"Where did you get this?" she asked sharply.

"Jocelyn my adoptive mother gave it to me when I decided to take on my biological last name. I am Johnathan William Herondale."

The inquisitor looked at him as if it was a trick.

"Impossible."

"No not impossible. Valentine had been giving my mother Celine potions laced with angel's blood when she was pregnant. Similar to what he did to Clary's mother. When my mother killed herself he cut me out of her and brought me to live with him. I am the child of Celine and Stephen Herondale and I am your grandson. You are not alone." Jace smiled sadly.

His grandmother stared him down. He didn't know another any other way to prove it. He needed her to believe him not just to stop Valentine but so he could have a family member. It might just be her but she was still his blood; his only blood.

"Take off your shirt." She commanded.

Jace expected her to say many things, denial, anger but defiantly not that one.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"If you are who you say you are than do what I say." She spoke sternly.

Jace reluctantly agreed and began to unbutton his shirt. After a few buttons the inquisitor grabbed his shirt and opened it up exposing his shoulder. She froze for a moment looking at the star shaped mark.

"It can't be…" she whispered brushing her fingers along the scar.

She looked up at him studying his face as tears streamed down her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his chin. She seemed to be taking in every feature of his face. The next second she wrapped Jace in her arms.

"My grandson." She cried.

Jace breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wish I could have told you sooner. Valentine never told me I had a grandmother." Jace whispered hugging her back.

After a few minutes the inquisitor finally let him go.

"If what you are telling me is true I will help you in any way that I can."


	29. Calculations

******************* Chapter 29 ******************

"Well that was cold and unpleasant." Jace groaned shaking himself off.

Jace never was one for swimming and the cold water in Central Park was no exception. Of course he knew that he had to do it but it still was unpleasant. Simon had told them when they got back from talking to the inquisitor that Vidia had a message for them. His grandmother had wanted him to stay but she understood. It seemed like all of the adults had come to terms with the fact that this was as much their children's fight as it was there's. He knew that in the end that it would be he, Clary and Jonathan to face Valentine. It would probably be Jonathan that took him down. There was only one way to end all of this; Valentine had to die. Jace didn't know if Clary had the heart to kill her own father.

"Let's go Clary." He called giving the red head a hand and pulling her out of the water.

Jonathan shivered slightly as he stepped out onto the rocky earth. Jace looked at him and gestured for him to take the lead. The halls of the Steelie court were dark and cold. The mood eerie and quiet. After taking a few steps forward a figure appeared at the end of the tunnel and began approaching them. Jonathan held out his witchlight and they were surprised to see a familiar face.

"Vidia!" his brother grinned.

The faerie girl approached and smiled at the group. It was when her eyes landed on Jonathan that Jace noticed a small change. She looked at him as if she wanted to undress him. He looked down at Clary who was oblivious to the situation. He doubted Jonathan missed the coy look in her smile. As if on cue his brother grinned his familiar "dazzling" smile. If it got him away from Clary Jace didn't care.

"I was hoping you and your siblings would come." She smiled once more.

"We asked the others to stay behind and get readying to take on Valentine. It is nice to see you well." Jace spoke up.

"You too Jace. Last time I saw you I believe you had quite the near death experience." Vidia replied.

"Life if full of trials I believe the fray like to say. Why not tell us what was so important?" Jonathan said. "Not that I am not delighted to see you again beautiful. Just that I am rather busy taking down a tyrant at the moment." He winked.

"Yes, a tyrant I and the Queen plan to assist you with in overthrowing." She smiled taking Jonathan's hand and pulling him away.

Clary and Jace followed her. Clary gave a wink to Jace after noticing the pair in front of them holding hands. Jace couldn't help but smile. It seemed like she had similar motives. It didn't take long to reach the grand throne room. Once we entered we were met with a pair of cold green eyes. Jace had heard that the Steelie queen was beautiful but from what he saw that beauty was only skin deep. The cold eyes lacked compassion and warmth as she sat stone like on her throne.

"My queen I bring you Jace Herondale and Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern; my saviors.

At this the queen smiled.

"I am in debt to you three for saving my beloved granddaughter Vidia." The queen spoke.

Clary and Jace's jaw dropped as they looked back at Vidia who was blushing. No wonder the queen was so willing to help them. They had saved a member of her family, a royal blooded faerie.

"I can see that Vidia failed to mention that she was a relation of mine. No matter, what is done is done. I understand that there is a war on your hands. I have been informed that Valentine has an army ready to attack Idris any minute now."

"But the sword? He has completed the transformation already?" Clary asked.

"If he hasn't he is close to unfortunately. We found the body of one of our youngest dead last night." Vidia replied.

The group looked down with disgust.

"It was too late for our kin but we were in time to save your werewolf friend. We narrowly got to her in time but she is alive." The queen said bitterly.

"Mia? Is that who you found? Luke has been looking for her since last night" she asked Vidia.

Vidia nodded.

"I believe so but we didn't get her name. She is still unconscious. She lost a great deal of blood."

Clary looked down and nodded with gratitude. Luke had noticed Mia went missing shortly after their meeting. It wasn't like her not to check in or be late when given an order. Jace would have gone searching with the pack but Simon gave them the message from Vidia.

"Thank you your majesty for your kindness. If Luke was here we would have more than just our gratitude to give you." Jace said.

The queen looked at him taking in his face.

"My, my you are a handsome one." The queen grinned.

Clary shot her a dirty look before the queen chuckled with amusement.

"Valentine will unleash his army at dusk tomorrow. He has already given the Clave an ultimatum."

"We are aware. We had been informed briefly before coming your majesty. We are leaving for Idris once this meeting is concluded." Jonathan replied.

The queen gazed at Jonathan seductively. Jonathan kept his facial expression guarded as Vidia looked at him sternly.

"Jonathan," Vidia called.

Jonathan turned his dark eyes to the girl and smiled.

"I would like you to remain here with me this evening. Our leading general wishes to speak with a Shadowhunter who knows the land and best attack methods. It would also give your friend enough time to recover so she could join your group tomorrow morning." Vidia requested.

Jonathan looked to Jace and Clary for confirmation. Jace couldn't help but think that there were other reasons Vidia wanted him to stay the night; none of which had to do with war planning. His brother would normally jump at the offer however with the stakes being so high he held back.

"As long as you meet up with us in Idris that morning than I don't see the harm. If anything it might even help us having Mia and an army that has some insight would be helpful as well." Jace replied to his unspoken question.

Clary looked up at Jace before turning her gaze to Jonathan and nodded reluctantly. She didn't like the idea of her brother staying here. The fay were tricky but they really didn't have a choice. If she spoke out now it would be rude and the queen might refuse to aid them.

"Well now that that is settled I think it is time that our guests leave. We have much preparation before we are ready tomorrow as do you in Idris." The queen addressed her guests.

If Clary hadn't saved Vidia herself she would find the situation officially suspicious. Instead she swallowed her pride and walked to her brother. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't eat anything." She whispered.

Jonathan chuckled at this and released her. Jace nodded at his brother before taking Clarissa's hand in his own.

"Goodbye dear Nephilim. We shall meet again shortly." The queen said before sending them on their way.

****************Line Break**************

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Jonathan there?" Clary asked stopping before the door to the institute.

Jace stopped behind her and sighed; leaning back against the steps. He began playing with the knife in his hands; a habit he tended to do when he was bored or nervous.

"A good idea maybe not but our options were rather limited. I think things will work out in the end. Jonathan is a smart guy." Jace replied.

Clary looked up at him sternly.

"Do you really think that or are you just saying that to appease your girlfriend?" Clary all but snapped. She couldn't help but feel this was Jace's way of getting rid of Jonathan after their awkward exchange. It had only been a day but they were in no position to dwell on things. There was a war on their hands. Clary knew her brother was messed up but he was hers. There was no way she would going to let anything happen to him if she had to fight the Steelie queen herself.

"Fiancée," Jace corrected her putting the knife away and wrapping his arms around her. He knew her long enough to read her like a book.

His arms were firm, tight and powerful. She looked down at the various runes and muscular indents on them. Many might think that the scares that laced his arms were imperfections but not Clary. She knew every mark was a story; a part of him. It dawned on her in that moment how quick everything did happen. Looking at his arms, the ones that she had seen her entire life but never thought would be so intimately wrapped around her.

"I know your worried baby but we have much bigger things to worry about. If Valentine wins it won't be just us that will suffer." He whispered softly in her ear.

Clary looked down. He was right of course. The entire world would suffer. She had already seen firsthand how her father treated mundanes and Downworlders. If he won he would cast this world into a shadow of darkness.

Clary looked up at the sky and saw the bright orange clouds signifying sun set. Her heart couldn't help but ache for the blue sunsets of home. The day had swept past them and they needed to get back to the institute. Imogen was setting up a secured portal into Idris so they could meet with the Clave. She hoped that they would listen but she knew better than to put much faith in the Clave.

They had the support of the fray and Magnus assured them that the Warlocks would come. Luke's pack and his old pack in Idris were willing to fight. In a matter of hours they had managed to mask an entire army. There was even a chance that the vampires would come. Apparently the two vampires that they had saved boosted to their comrades about the group of shadowhunters whose minds weren't tainted with entitlement. Clary was no stranger to the dislike with which shadowhunters treated Downworlders. She herself had nothing against them despite her father's ramblings. If it meant having more help than Clary was happy that she was indifferent. No one deserved to die in a cage like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked her releasing his hold.

"Just how time seems to be moving so quickly and how everything to be working out. We actually might have a chance to win this provided the Clave aren't idiots." She replied.

Jace grunted. Jace had a sincere disdain for the Clave. Clary took a step forward and they began to head back to the institute.

 _She hoped that what she had heard about the Clave from her father and friends were wrong…._

****************Line Break**************

Jonathan sighed as he opened the door to his temporary bedroom.

After spending the remainder of the day running through battle tactics with the commander and checking on Mia he figured he was exhausted.

Jonathan smiled when he walked into his "guest room" and found her laying on his bed. Vidia had made her intentions of what was going to happen tonight very clear before leaving him to his work this afternoon. He didn't mind. He liked the faerie girl and he desperately needed a distraction from Clary. His body was still filled with tension after the last ordeal. He looked at the beautiful girl on his bed. Her bright blue eyes and pointed ears accented her defined face. She was pretty; sexy even. He especially loved her long red hair.

Jonathan smiled as she sauntered over to him before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She was direct and knew what she wanted. He brought his lips down onto her neck kissing her bare skin. She moaned with delight encouraging him to continue. She wasn't Clary but no one would ever be. He needed to get over that and Vidia really was breathtaking to look at.

He smiled brining his lips to hers. It time to see if she met other requirements.

*************Authors Note*********************

Yes, yes, yes. Long time no see; I know. Well my friend's life gets in the way and I do apologize for not updating. I had intended for this chapter to be longer but I figured you were probably just ready to have an update. Any update.

Review Review Review Review -There are only two chapters left and I am curious to how you want this story to end.


	30. Friends Nephilim Lend me your ears!

***************** Chapter 30 *********************

It was dark when they got to Idris. They had walked out of the portal and right into the grand hall of the Clave. The place was packed with Shadowhunters each murmuring to each other. The confident persona that marked the children of Raziel was gone and in its place panic ensued. The hall seemed to silence when the people finally caught sight of Clarissa and Jace. Only gasps of surprise and snickering comments about "the children of Valentine" could be heard.

Clary kept her chin raised. A Morgenstern does not bow, lower their gaze or appear weak in front of others, their father use to tell them. Clary could fault many things her father did but teaching them to fight was not one of them. Perhaps training them to be strong and powerful was the only good thing he was able to give them.

"Attention!" Imogen called from the high platform. The audience quickly quieted.

"As you are aware Valentine has returned and with an army of demons no less. He means to take out Alicante in one swoop unless we meet his demands. Demands that contradicts our upbringing and all that Nephilim's stand for! We cannot allow this to pass. We must fight and-"

"No!" a voice shouted out interrupting her.

A husky older man stood in front of them. Malachi Dieudonne.

"Our kind is great but we are no match for an army of greater and lesser demons. Valentine is one of our own. We should not spill anymore of the angelic children's blood. Winning this fight is fruitless and we cannot survive losing anymore casualties." He shouted in anger.

"Fruitless!" Clary shouted stepping forward.

She was met with a chatter of whispers. "Valentine's daughter," they called her. "Trickster" whispered another.

"Yes, I am Valentine's daughter but I do not believe in my father's ideals. My brothers and I have fought our father for years while you pretended he was dead because it was easier for you. Well he is here at the gate now and he has an army of demons and forsaken behind him. There will be no forgiveness or mercy. My father would sooner kill all of you and start all over again using the Mortal cup than allow some of you to live. Come to grips with your reality. We must FIGHT because if we don't we will ALL parish." Clary commanded.

"Forgive me if I am not willing to put my trust in a little girl." Malachi snickered.

"Well it's about time you trusted someone. We are outnumbered yes, but we are Nephilim. We are warriors and children of the angel Raziel. It is our mandate by heaven that we destroy demons. Yet my father not only deals with demons but also summons them to our world. If you think he will settle for killing just Downworlders you are mistaken. My father believes that anyone to befriends a Downworlder or employees one is not worthy of the name Nephilim." Clary finished with a deep breath.

She looked at the disheveled faces of those before her. They were scared and cowardly. Valentine had attacked in the middle of the night laying waste to much of the city. He must have gotten his hands on some on Jonathan's blood. Clary took a quick look at Luke, her mother, Jace and her friends before turning her back onto the crowd.

"You think that we can win?" A strong voice called out.

The hall went silent as eyes fell back onto her.

"Yes I do. I know something that can stop Valentine and save us all. "Clary responded.

"And you think that you, a little girl are powerful enough to stop Valentine. What power do you have that is so great?" Malachi snickered.

Clary hesitated for a moment taking in a deep breath to reveal perhaps one of the most precisions secrets her father had told her. The secret of her blood. She met Malachi's eyes and opened her mouth to answer when another familiar voice chimed out.

"Because my sister can create new ruins." Jonathan shouted.

The crowd looked up and she saw her brother. She smiled meeting his gaze. He made it! He was safe. Beside him stood Vidia and the Queen of the Seelie herself.

"My brother speaks the truth. I can create new ruins and I have one that will change the outcome of this battle." Clary smiled.

****************Line Break**************

"Well that was interesting." Vidia replied as they left the hall.

"That is the Clave for you my dear. My father was wrong about many things but the corruption within the Clave was not one of them." Jonathan replied.

"I was hoping it wasn't true; that there were some good shadowhunters." Simon added as the group walked down the large stone stairs of the hall.

Clary had just finished explaining her plan to join Shadowhunters to Downworlders to the Clave. Everyone was so shocked they were not sure what to say. Imogen called order and for a vote in an hour. In the meantime the gang left. The only ones old enough to vote were Alec and Jonathan which the Clave wouldn't allow anyway given the fact their opinions were too biased. Although Clarissa and the gang knew that if anything Alec was almost always factual. They walked silently toward the giant statue of Raziel in the center of town. Jonathan rested his hand on his sister shoulder trying to steady the butterflies in her stomach.

It was pitch black outside and the only light was from enchanted witch light posts within the city. Clarrissa and her gang had all but given up.

"I think it is time to discuss what we should do if the Clave decides to surrender." Alec spoke.

Everyone looked at him pointedly. He shrugged in response.

"Hey, fortune favors the prepared."

"Then we fight." Simon said sternly.

Everyone looked at him as he met their gaze.

"Listen. I know I have not been a Shadowhunter for very long but trust me when I say that I do know the difference between what is right and what is wrong. I owe you all my lives and I will stand with you no matter what decision we make but fighting is the right thing. We have plotted, tricked and played our hand. It is time for Valentine to play his. We can't give up no matter what the Clave says. What is easy is not always right and what is right is not always easy." Simon added.

"Simon is right." Jace spoke nodding to Jonathan.

"Valentine does not forgive; even his children. He has no conscious and will not hesitate to kill whoever gets in his way. I say we fight. Who is with me?"

Vidia stepped forward.

"The fay will stand with you. I owe my life to you and Johnathan. My queen's forces are loyal to you; not the Clave." Vidia finished sending a sweet intimate smile to Jonathan.

The group grinned. Johnathan looked at the groups faces. Each nodding in agreement.

"We need a plan and there is much to consider. We are not even sure what the Clave decision will be. Till now let us break up and get some rest. We will need it regardless what they decide." Jace said.

"Get some rest. Jace and I will have a plan when we meet in the morning. We'll meet at the Penhollow's house for breakfast tomorrow." Jonathan announced.

"No." Alec answered sternly.

The group's eyes fell on him.

"What do you mean Alec?" Jonathan asked taking a tentative step forward.

"I mean that I want to be in on creating the plan. I am just as smart as either of you and-"

"That's fine." Clary said cutting him off. "More minds the better. Each of you come up with a tentative plan to share tomorrow. We will finalize a game strategy together."

Alec nodded and turned to leave with Isabelle, Aline, and Helen in toe. Clary turned to face Jonathan. Her brother wrapped his arms around her warmly.

"Get some sleep sis. You will need it for tomorrow." He whispered.

With that she nodded and turned to Jace. Jace gave Johnathan a nod and they left towards the Herondale house.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me handsome." Vidia smiled beside him.

Jonathan didn't return the smile. After a moment Vidia took a step forward and placed her hands softly cupping his face.

"Don't despair Johnathan. Even if things go bad I can promise that you and your family will always have a safe haven in the faerie court. We will hide you if something goes wrong." She whispered.

Jonathan sighed as a small smile formed on his lips.

"My beautiful creature. If we do not fight there will be no Downworlders fay or other left in this world. My father will kill us all." He whispered.

****************Line Break**************

"Well that was some speech you gave the Clave Clary." Jace said falling onto the soft plush bed.

"Yeah well it would have gone better if the Clave would have agreed to just let me mark them." Clary huffed.

Jace looked up at her and smiled; patting the bed beside him gesturing for her to sit down.

She sighed as she began to walk to the bed when a sudden knock on the door caught their attention. Clary went to open the door and was met by Imogen. The old women smiled at her warmly. Clary had thought that Imogen would try to take Jace away once she learned the truth but she couldn't have been more wrong. Anyone who loved her grandson the way she saw Clarissa love him was someone who Imogen loved too. The mean bitter women that they had met that dark night in the New York institute was no more.

"You did it my brilliant girl! They have accepted and are willing to bare the marks!" the women smiled.

Jace's face lit up as did Clary's.

"That's wonderful. Even Malachi?" she asked.

Imogen grinned bigger at that.

"Oh no but that was to be expected. He actually left the hall immediately after the decision huffing and puffing. It was nice to see him not get his way for once." She laughed.

"I came to give you the good news first. It is early and the sun will be up in an hour. Get some sleep you two. You must be rested for battle and you my dear for your ruin making. I know it is a lot of pressure but we are counting on you. I've persuaded Maryse and your mother to allow Jace to stay with you. Some extra protection is needed to ensure your father doesn't try to hurt you now that you have revealed what you can do."

Clary smiled. Having a bodyguard would be a good idea and she didn't doubt that Imogen also placed some at the entrance of the house as well. She was happy however that Jace would be allowed to stay with her. This very well could be their last night together. With that thought Clary's smile fell as the momentum of the situation dawned on her. Imogen and Jace seemed to sense this.

"Come on love. My grandmother is correct. You do need to get some sleep." Jace said pulling her arm to him gently.

Imogen smiled lovingly at her grandson.

"I'll see you both tomorrow at the accords hall at noon." She said kissing each of their faces before leaving.

Jace softly shut the door and wrapped his beautiful red head in his arms.

"Jace…" she whispered.

He sensed the distress in her voice and gripped her tightly to his chest. Clary curled into his chest; nuzzling her face into his shoulder. After everything they had gone through she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. If things went wrong and she lost him; she couldn't bring herself to think about it. Jace seemed to sense what she was thinking about and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"Tomorrow or today rather is going to be a big day." He whispered.

"A _very_ big day. I mean even saying that just feels like an understatement." She sighed.

Clary tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Golden eyes bore into her green as she sensed the war and confusion going on within him.

"We could die Jace." She whispered.

"I would never let that happen Clary. Jonathan and I would both die before we let anything happen to you." He stated simply pulling her chin back up.

"I don't want you or Jonathan to protect me Jace. I can handle myself and besides we have to take down Valentine. You both can't waste time worrying about me. There are other lives to think about." She replied stubbornly.

Jace chuckled but there was still a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"You know that the only life that matters to me is yours. I would rather die than see you hurt."

"You know me well enough to know that I will be fighting. One way or another." She insisted.

"Always strong willed and feisty till the end but yes. I am well aware that no matter what, you will manage to jump in head first or on a horse into the situation. Whichever one is more dangerous it seems." He said remembering her riding up on a horse after their father refused to teach her how to ride a horse with them. He smiled at the memory before leaning down and claiming her lips.

Clary stopped struggling and allowed his warm kiss to embrace her. The kiss seemed to deepen as Jace long muscular arms melted down her body and grasped her hips. Her breath caught as she felt the end of her shirt being raised.

"We should get to sleep; it's late." She said breathlessly.

Jace chuckled and continued to move his hands up under her shirt. Clary gasped as his hands found her tender breasts. He clearly had other plans for them that obviously didn't involve sleeping.

"Jace." She sighed in pleasure.

His calloused hands began to fondle her nipples. He seemed to play her body like he so skillfully played the piano. She let out another moan as his lips kneaded her bare flesh.

"I will never get tired of the noises you make." He groaned.

Her body pressed against his in response; pressing up against his firm manhood. He let out a soft moan as she pulled his face down her hers.

"And I yours." She replied before kissing him once more.

*****A/N*****

Really not a single review. Where is the love guys?


	31. Love Makes Liars of Us All

****************** Chapter 31 *********************

Clary woke up to a soft knocking on the door. She turned over and quickly realized that she was still naked after Jace and hers early morning activities. She blushed scarlet red and pulled the sheets up to cover herself. Jace who was already getting out of bed grinned wolfishly at her reaction.

"Coming." He chuckled throwing on his black pants from the floor.

Clary was admiring his muscular bare chest as Jace opened the door and her eyes landed on her brother. He had begun to say something as his eyes peered behind Jace to the bed where Clary lay naked, wrapped in covers and at this point beat red. He examined her for a moment before Jace cleared his throat. Jonathan's dark eyes were back onto Jace.

"If you are done deflowering my sister the gang and I would very much like to see you. You are an hour late." Jonathan grunted disapprovingly.

Clary gasped.

"An hour! We overslept by an hour!"

"Yes." Jonathan replied. "Now get some clothes on Clarissa and both of you get your asses downstairs. Since you were late there have been a change of plans. The Clave wants everyone to meet in the Accords Hall in an hour. We haven't much time."

Jace nodded muttering something under his breath too low for Clarissa to hear. Whatever it was it made Jonathan smile.

"Any other guy I would have chopped his balls off. Consider yourself lucky brother." He replied whispering something to Jace.

Jace's eyes looked down as he watched Jonathan turn and leave. Jace closed the door quietly picking up his discarded shirt from the floor.

"What did he say?" Clarissa asked locating her underwear and bra on the nightstand next to her.

"Nothing important my love. Hurry. We have to leave quickly." He rushed throwing on his socks and beginning to lace his boots.

Clarissa laughed as she threw on her gear.

"Well don't forget to brush your hair. I don't want people seeing you and spreading rumors."

Jace smiled at this.

"Let them talk. You are already my fiancée. Sex hair or not, they assume as much anyway." He replied.

Clary's cheeks grew red as she located the hair brush in her suitcase.

***************Line Break***************

He could have done without seeing that. Jonathan had seen many things in his life but his sister's naked frame under the covers in his brother's room was something he never wanted to see again. He had made a sincere effort to move past his feelings since the fiasco in the cave. That didn't mean he wasn't still protective. Hell, he was allowed to be. He was her brother after all.

Jonathan punched the wall before catching his breath.

"Saw something you wish you hadn't seen?" Vidia's voice sang out behind him.

"Eavesdropping I see? How un faerie princess like of you. " he grunted trying to keep his anger in check.

"You're so funny." She said sarcastically putting a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

His dark eyes looked at her startled as his body warmed on the contact.

Vidia giggled.

"You are only now just noticing the affect my touch has on you?" she asked.

Jonathan looked at her confused but sighed in pleasure as her other hand pushed up under his shirt against his bare skin.

"I must be your first faerie. That is reassuring." She grinned.

Jonathan's shoulders relaxed as he enjoyed her touch.

"How are you….doing that?" he asked; eyes rolling back into his head.

"Faeries are half demon my love, my blood is even more tainted given my royal linage. After last night your blood calls to me. Blood calls to blood as I am sure Valentine has told you." She explained.

She was right. His father had said the very words himself. He was surprised that someone else had this power over him besides his sister. There might be hope for his happiness yet.

"Jonathan." Clary called coming down the stairs.

Jonathan straightened up before looking at his sister. Vidia smiled pleasantly.

"Ah Vidia! I'm glad to see you here. Thanks for giving me back my brother unscathed." Clary chirped happily not meeting Jonathan's gaze.

Vidia smiled.

"Well I was going to pull some faerie trickery and trap him in Faerie but you know with the war going on I thought it best to put the kidnapping on the back burner." She teased.

Jonathan looked at her in surprise.

"What would you have done with me if you did kidnap me?" he asked.

Vidia looked at him mischievously.

"I'll give you three guesses muscles and the first two don't count."

"Okay! That's enough of that. Let's join the others for breakfast." Clary said all but running to the front door.

Jace caught up and rolled his eyes at the two.

As Clary and the gang stepped out of the house they were met by the others.

"Hey!" Jace said. "We were just on our way to see you guys."

"Change of plans." Isabelle said. "The Clave wants Clary to begin marking the others now. Just in case Valentine doesn't keep his word and attacks early. "

"Just great." Clary huffed.

"Well if someone would have been on time instead of making out with a certain blonde haired shadowhunter who shall not be named," Aline smiled. "You would have had time to eat."

Clary smiled as Aline tossed her a blueberry muffin.

"Ah Aline! You're the best!" she smiled.

"Thanks. Eat up. You'll need it Clary." She cautioned.

"Hey what about me?" Jace chimed.

"No food till we win the fight." Helen called out.

At this the gang laughed.

****************Line Break**************

Clary finished up the last alliance ruin and sighed. She had a terrible migraine and she felt sleep deprived thanks to her lovely fiancée. Clary took another deep breath as she attempted to shrug it off. She needed to focus, her family and friends could be dead by the end of the day. Jace had told everyone that their father would show no mercy; not even towards his children. It was what they needed to hear at the time but she knew it wasn't true. Sure he would kill them if he had to but she knew her father well enough that he wouldn't seek their death. No. They were his blood and he would sooner throw them in a cell to rot before he killed his own kin unless it was necessary.

"Clary." Jace called out beside her.

She turned around and saw Jace looking at her like a god. Even with no sleep he still could be a model. He smiled as her eyes trailed over his body before pulling her into his arms. She was surprised by the sudden display but not as surprised as when he tipped her down and kissed her in front of the entire crowd. She heard a few stirs from those around her as well as a wolf whistle. Jace didn't seemed fazed and continued to kiss her sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth. He tasted different but she didn't have time to dwell on that thought before he released her to breathe. Clary blushed trying to catch her breath as she glared at him. Jace smirked at her as she cursed the power this blonde demi-god held over her.

"Happy with yourself?" she asked.

"Not as content as Simon." He grinned raising his eyebrows in an impressive gesture.

Clary was confused but quickly followed his gaze. She spotted Simon across the room with a beautiful girl wrapped around his body. It took her tired brain a minuet to focus but when she saw.

"No Way! Is that Isabelle!? Are they-?" she asked not finishing the seemingly obvious question.

"Good job Simon! I didn't know he had it in him." Jonathan chuckled coming up behind them.

"Not everyone can be a ladies man like you Jonathan." Jace jested.

"I know. It takes a certain amount of talent to be me. In a few years maybe some of my talent will rub off on you brother." Jonathan replied cockily.

Jace just shook his head in exasperation.

"If by talent you mean pig headedness then sure; you and Jace got the lions share." Alec chimed in.

Clary giggled.

"Pesh. You're just jealous you can't be as smooth with the ladies as us." Jonathan replied.

At this Clary looked at Alec before busting out laughing. Clearly Jonathan hadn't gotten them memo that girls really didn't do anything for Alec.

"Oh yes. That's it alright." Alec shrugged before turning and walking away.

Jace raised an eyebrow as they all watched Alec walk away towards Magnus. Alec tapped Magnus on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Magnus looked startled but he didn't have much time to react before Alec leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Clary gasped before smiling and letting out a cheer. Everyone around the pair looked shocked but no one more than Alec's parents. Robert Lightwood looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his eye sockets. Jonathan wore his surprise better.

"Guess you were right about Alec not being a ladies man Jon." Jace smirked.

"Guess so. Who knew I had an internal gaydar. I should go into business." He shrugged.

Clary didn't notice the boys looking at her or the gesture her brother made to Jace.

"Clary." Jace called. "Can we talk for a moment in private?"

Clary looked concerned but nodded before giving her brother a kiss on the cheek and following Jace out of the Accords Hall. Jace continued to walk in silence down the street until he halted at the statue of the Angel before turning around to face her. Clary knew there was something wrong but she was finding it difficult to think straight. Her migraine seemed to be making her sluggish. Funny how her headaches had never made her feel that way before.

"Jace what was so important that you needed to talk to me now?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you in private and not in front of the others." He started.

"You just kissed me in front of the entire city. What could be so important that you needed to drag me out here to tell me?" she teased.

Jace looked down and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to try to persuade you to stay here where it is safe; away from the battle." He whispered not meeting her gaze.

Clary wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly at first.

"You want me to stay here while you and everyone I love risks their lives? Jace we went through this. I'm not some mundane girl ignorant of her shadowhunter blood anymore. Father trained me to fight just like you and Jonathan." She said sternly.

"I know." He replied.

"Then why don't you think I can't handle this?"

"Because I don't want you to Clary!" he shouted. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you. I would rather die than see you hurt. Can't you understand that?"

Clary looked at him dumbstruck before her expression grew tender.

"Jace, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I would rather die beside you than live a day without you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

His eyes looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before they burned with intense passion and yet regret?

"I love you Clary, and I will love you until the day I die. Hell, if there is a life after this I will love you then too." He whispered kissing her neck affectionately.

Clary closed her eyes and sighed with joy. She was finding it more difficult to focus every minute. Jace's lips found hers as she returned his kiss passionately. She could feel her energy begin to leave her body as her lips parted to allow him entrance. At first she thought it was the heat of his confession or the kiss that was draining her. It wasn't until she tasted that familiar sour taste, the one Jocelyn gave her to put her to sleep when she was sick, that realization finally hit her.

Clary quickly gasped and tried to shove him away. Jace was too quick though. He realized that she knew what was going on, he tightened his grip on her. She continued to struggle to get out of his grip but it was no use. She looked into his eyes as her vision began to blur.

"Jace…"she whispered. "How could you?"

Her vision was going dark but she was pretty sure she saw a sullen look on her lovers face before her world went black.

********Authors Note*********

See! You leave me reviews and I get motivated to write faster. It is a beautiful thing, no?

Is Jace working for Valentine? Will the gang win the battle?

 **Slight spoiler: Major character dies in the next chapter.**

Review and you'll get the next chapter faster. Bwhahaha I feel wicked.


	32. Raziel's Fury

Thanks for the lovely reviews friends. 5 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter.

 ****************** Chapter 32 *********************

"Simon!" Isabelle gasped as his lips left hers. Simon gave her his confident, cocky smile. He had kissed her in the middle of a crowd of shadowhunters and looked completely unashamed.

"If we die today I didn't want to leave this world without kissing you." He whispered.

She smiled at him sweetly. After a moment of reflection she sighed and pulled his face back down to kiss him. He was right. They very well might be dead in a few hours. What was the point of being modest? Then again Isabelle was rarely ever modest.

After a few minutes a grunt beside them caught their attention. Simon looked up and met the eyes of Robert Lightwood. Isabelle looked up and practically glared at her father.

"Although I am glad you found a suitable boyfriend Isabelle, it is almost time for the battle. We are making our way over now. We should do it together as a family." Robert looked at Simon.

"Simon is welcome to join us as well." He mused.

Normally her father would not be happy but after the shock his son gave him he was just happy to see his only daughter in a normal relationship. Isabelle nodded to her father.

"Are you ready to take on an army of demons led by a decrazed power-hungry Shadowhunter?" she asked.

"Did Luke Skywalker ever back down?" he smiled.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Umm."

"It's a Star Wars reference and no. I became a Shadowhunter for this sole purpose. Let's kill some demons love." Simon smiled.

Isabelle took his hand and together they met her parents at the front of the Accords Hall.

***********Line Break**********

"Jonathan." The beautiful faerie girl called out behind him.

The white haired young man turned around to face her. Vidia looked at him quietly as if she was fighting with herself; deciding rather or not to say what was on her mind.

"Vidia, I think we are past the point of not being able to speak freely with one another. Wouldn't you agree?" he smiled his dazzling smile.

Vidia looked at him as a light blush came to her cheeks. She looked back at him sweetly her stance becoming proud and confident once more.

"Don't die on my handsome!" she called.

"Oh, I haven't met the beast that came close to besting me in a fight sweetheart." He chuckled cockily.

He gave her a chide kiss before turning to take his place on the battlefield. He was just in time to watch the sun fall behind the mountains.

Jonathan set the faerie knights in a structured order. He had the archers to the rear and a few scattered throughout the trees where some of the warlocks were crutched hiding. The werewolves took the front lines as shadowhunters and vampires made up the center.

Everyone was in place and they were almost ready. They we're only missing one very important person…

 _Jace_

***********Line Break**********

Jace laid the sleeping red head softly onto the bed. She was beautiful when she was sleeping. Her face relaxed while her long red hair cascaded over the pillow. Jace looked at her longingly before he gently brought his face down and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I'm sorry Clary. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I love you and I hope that when you wake up that you'll forgive me." He whispered taking the Herondale ring off and placing it back onto her left hand ring finger.

He slowly rose and was making his way to the door when he was Max in the door way. His blue eyes on him curiously.

"Jace what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with my brother and sister?" he asked. "And what happened to Clary? Is she okay?"

Jace smiled at the inquisitive child.

"Clary is too exhausted after creating all of those ruins to fight Max. I need you to stay and watch over her. Can you do that for me?" Jace asked innocently.

Max's eyes grew wide as he looked at Jace in awe.

"You mean you're giving me a mission? A real mission?" he asked excitedly.

Jace grinned. He was ecstatic at how easy it was to trick a child.

"Yes Max. Keeping watch over Clary is your mission. She is in a deep sleep and will wake up on her own in a few hours but if anything happens use this." He instructed handing Max a small vile. "If something happens and you're being attacked or something than put this in her mouth and she will wake up. Don't use it though unless it is an emergency. Got that?"

Max held the vile firmly in his hand before nodded his head up and down excitedly.

"I got it. I will watch over your fiancée Jace. You can count on me!" Max squealed.

Jace ruffled the boy's hair. Then taking one last look at the girl he loved he stepped out of the bedroom door and off to battle.

***********Line Break**********

"It's about time Jace!" Jonathan shouted.

Jace took his place right beside his brother out of breath from running. The sun had begun to set and the army was growing restless. The demons had yet to show and everyone was wondering if they had somehow been tricked. Jonathan knew his father though. Valentine wasn't one to back down. There was going to be a fight all right; he just hoped he was in the right place.

Jace saw Magnus's and Alec's figures huddled behind them. Alec was looking down at his glowing blue fingers. No doubt a result of their alliance ruin.

"I know, I'm amazing." Magnus chuckled.

It took a minuet for everyone's attention to move away from his late arrival but when it did Jace caught Jonathan's dark gaze.

"Is it done?" Jonathan asked.

Jace nodded his head in response. Jonathan let out a relaxing sigh.

"She will not be happy when she comes to Jonathan." Jace whispered.

At that moment someone shouted something up ahead. The crowd looked ahead until they spotted it too. A demon army bigger than any they had ever seen littered in the blue light of the sunset stood proudly on the opposite side of the valley. A small hush ran through the troops as everyone gazed in terror.

"Well, let's just hope we'll be there when she wakes up." Jonathan grunted before shouting commands to the archers.

"Archers! Release!" Jonathan shouted.

Arrows littered the battle field ahead of the group before the demons launched forward. The short horror was over and they were ready. Their army quickly following as everything erupted in chaos. The Werewolves took out a big group before the Shadowhunters and the others could attack.

Jonathan didn't see his father anywhere. This fact didn't bother him at first until one of the demons he slew laughed and jested how they would all die at the hands of their creator. At first he had thought the demon was referring to god but then it clicked.

 _Raziel. His father was going to summon Raziel._

He didn't think his old man was capable of such a feat really. Sure Valentine was powerful but summoning an angel was practically suicided. He must have found a way though. Nothing less than summoning Raziel himself would keep his father from this battle. Jonathan looked to the lake as Jace caught his eye. It took only a moment for him to process what Jonathan had just put together himself. For that he was thankful. Jace knew and understood him; it was as if the two could read each other's minds.

Jonathan leapt through the air effectively slicing the demon behind him in two. Despite Jace and his best efforts the number of demons kept multiplying. He had to keep going though. If he didn't get to the Lake in time who knows what Valentine would ask the angel. Jonathan leapt forward taking two more demons down before leaping into the trees. Jace knew, like Jonathan did, that one of them had to stay back and lead the others. Jonathan knew that Jace wanted to be the one to save Clary but he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. No, this was his fight. Although Jonathan considered Jace his brother he knew that he would have to be the one to strike down their father. Valentine was going to die at the hands of his own son; his own monster.

He gave one last look to his brother who nodded before turning and jumping branch to branch towards Lake Lynne. He could hear Jace call out commands to the others behind him. The trees became a blur as he sliced down one demon after another. The roar of the battle growing fainter the closer he got to the Lake.

***************Line Break*********

She heard someone calling her from far away. The voice swam in and out as if wrapping itself around her thoughts before disappearing again. Clary finally forced her eyes to open as she jumped up spilling liquid all over herself. She coughed trying to dislodge the water from her windpipe.

"Clary! Clary!" a familiar voice called frantically.

She opened her eyes once more to see little Max standing in front of her.

"Clary wake up please!" he called.

"I'm awake Max!" she replied. "What is going on?"

"Jace told me to wake you up if it was an emergency. Well this is an emergency!" he said.

Clary turned and lifted herself off of the bed. Her body was still numb and her mind drowsy but things were clearing up. She was almost aware that her migraine was gone.

"I'm sure he did Max. Now how long have I been out?" she asked.

"About an hour. I'm sorry, I know you were tired but I had to tell you what I heard." He cried.

"Wait. What happened Max?" she asked.

"The angel Clary. Valentine is going to summon Raziel. I overheard a man talking to a projection of Valentine. I saw it with my own eyes Clary! He is on his way to the Lake to summon the angel. Something about the Lake being the mirror." Max replied.

Clary's eyes grew wide as she looked at Max sternly. She knew that her father had planned to summon the angel she just didn't think he was mad enough to actually go through with it. Summoning an angel was a death wish. That is why people summoned demons. Demons although tricky didn't kill you for bothering them. No, she thought it was impossible and didn't even think it worth mentioning to the Clave. He obviously found a way. She shouldn't have underestimated her father.

"When was this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Like right now or at least no more than two minutes ago." Max replied.

Clary nodded and pulled out the beautiful steel her father had given her for her last birthday. She ran to the nearest wall and began drawing a portal.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm creating a portal to the lake. Max stay inside the house and don't let anyone in. I'm trusting you to man the fort." She commanded.

She saw him nod before she threw herself into the portal. The weightlessness and swirling made her stomach turn. She had forgotten how much she hated portaling. If it wasn't so convenient.

She didn't have any time to think before she found herself barreling head first into the lake. Clary turned around and couched up the disgusting lake water. She didn't intend to land **in** the stupid lake and cursed her haste when leaping through the portal. That mistake cost her time and probably more. She felt sick. The water was taking its toll on her.

She found out just how much more her haste cost her as a hand pulled her up by her neck. She gasped as she felt a Steele press against her skin.

She felt her legs go limp as the stranger brought a liquid to her lips and thrusted it down her throat. She coughed trying to catch her breath before he dropped her forcibly onto the ground. Clary looked up and screamed as she saw the dead body of Malachi Dieudonne lying next to her.

"It seems I will have to put a silence rune on you as well Clarissa?" her father's cold voice questioned.

Clary stopped screaming and struggled to turn her lifeless body to face her father. She met his gaze as his cold eyes bore into her.

"Father.." she began but was cut off.

"Save it! If you were not my blood I would have let you drown in that Lake but seeing how you went through the trouble to be here. I think it will be good for you to see for yourself the angel from which our power is descended. The angel with the extra blood that flows through your very veins my child.

"You can't be serious father."

"Oh I am deathly serious Clarissa. Once this is complete I will be the ruler of the Clave and all those who opposed me will be stripped of their power." He grinned.

"Dad please. Don't do this. Summoning an angel; you will be killed." She begged.

Despite everything a part of her did love her father. It was a very small part but still a part none the less. For all the evil he had done and all the pain he inflicted she knew that in his own way he had cared about her mother and her. She even saw the sparks of kindness when he looked at Jace and even rarely Jonathan. Mind you it wasn't enough to stop her from killing him but it was still something. Valentine seemed taken back by her sudden devotion.

"Don't pretend you care Clarissa.-"

"But I do care dad! You're my father. Why do you have to do this? You are giving us up, your wife, your children and for what? This? This thirst for power is blinding you father. Open up your eyes and see that before it's too late." She said as tears brimmed her eyes.

She looked into her father's cold eyes. It was as if she was looking into his dark soul and she knew. She just knew that her words had not reached his heart. He was too far gone for anything to save him now and she lowered her head in defeat; bracing herself for what she had to do next. She had to kill her father. There was no way that she could stand by idly and allow him to kill Nephilim and collaborate with demons.

"A touching speech Clarissa but just lies. Your brother told me of your betrayal." He hissed.

"He lied father. I have always been loyal to you. That is why I came." She looked up and thanked herself for being able to lie quickly.

Valentine looked at her and smiled.

"Ah my darling daughter. How the Morgenstern lies have always come naturally to you." He said pulling her up.

She smiled and didn't resist.

"It is too bad you don't have the poker face to go along with it. Clearly Jonathan taught you nothing-" he started.

"I don't know about nothing! It was enough to fool you for a few years." a voice behind them spoke up.

They both turned to see Jonathan standing, blade drawn braced for attack behind them.

"Jonathan my son. Well it looks like this has become a family affair." Valentine chuckled.

Jonathan glared at their father.

"Get your hands off of my sister." Jonathan commanded taking a step forward.

Valentine grinned in amusement as he dropped Clarissa unceremoniously back onto the ground.

"Oh yes. Lilith told me all about how much you **care** for your sister." He chuckled.

Jonathan eyes widen with rage as he lunged at his father. Jonathon rushed towards Valentine; blade drawn. Valentine skidded to the side but not quick enough to dodge the long Morgenstern blade.

"You're fast. It is a shame that I wasted my time training such an ungrateful son." Valentine hissed.

Blood ran down Valentine arm where Jonathan nicked him with the blade. He looked at the cut indifferently before flipping back effectively knocking the white haired boy to the ground. Jonathan grunted as he looked into his father's cold eyes. Clarissa lunged forward the immobility ruin finally rubbing off. She was throwing all of her strength into knocking her father off his balance. Valentine fell forward as the knife left his hand. Clarissa pushed herself off of her father as Jonathan screamed. She looked up and saw the blade buried in her brother's shoulder; just narrowly missing his heart.

Clary gasped as she turned her gaze back down to her father. Valentine had composed himself by now and was holding her wrist tightly.

"You were going to kill him? He is your son!" she shouted.

At this Valentine slapped her across the face. Clary froze as her other hand cupped her swollen cheek.

"I have waited my entire life for this moment and I'll be damned if I let my disobedient children get in my way!" her father shouted pulling her up to her feet by the back of her hair.

Clary attempted to struggle but he placed a new mobility and now a silence rune on her back before she could protest. She felt her body go limp once more as Valentine threw her through the air like a rag doll. She landed hard on the sand beside the summoning circle.

"Now, I will have no more interruptions from either of you!" he glared looking back to Jonathan.

Jonathan glared at him weakly trying not to move. This seemed to please Valentine who smiled picking up the Mortal Sword from the ground. He turned back towards the lake and took a few steps in before speaking in Latin.

Jonathan remained still looking on at his father with unadulterated hatred and sorrow. Clary was right. Their father didn't care about them. Jonathan couldn't help but feel relieved that Valentine cared for neither of his children. It wasn't just him. No, he wasn't the monster. It was they're father who was the monster and had always been. Even if Jonathan had been "normal" he would never have been worthy of his father's love.

Valentine was chanting the summoning spell in ancient Latin when Jonathan spied some movement out of the corner of his eye. Clarissa was dragging her body across the sand. He watched her intently as she finally stopped and dug her steel into the pillar. He held back his gasp as bright light illuminated the area around them just as his father finished the last of the words.

 _"Raziel"_

****************Line Break**************

"Jace! We're losing ground." Isabelle shouted.

"Magnus hit the side of the hill with your energy!" Jace shouted.

At that Magnus grinned. He sent out a wave of energy hitting the top rocks sending a cascade of dirt and rock burying about 50 demons.

"Well that was a smart idea." Alec shouted.

"Yep. 50 down, a hundred left to go!" Jace commanded lunging forward.

At that moment the darkening sky light up into a flurry of gold and light. Jace halted his speed and looked up seeing a pair a golden wings littered with eyes above the trees. Alec and the others gasped beside him.

"What is that?" Helen asked.

"Raziel" Jace answered.

 _Damn it!_

**************Line Break **************

"Mortal, you dare to summon me! I have forbid it!" The angel's voice boomed through their minds.

"Great Raziel I have summoned you to ask your-" Valentine began.

"I know what it is you come to ask Valentine. How the saint whose name you bears rolls in their grave knowing they have something in common with you." The Angel all but hissed.

Clary's body was sore and she was not able to move her arms anymore. She wanted to look away, bow her eyes down in respect but she couldn't. She couldn't take her eyes off of the angel before her. He was golden and hard. He reminded her of Jace. Jace, a feeling of pain erupted in her chest.

She should be mad at him and maybe she would be if they lived through this. She pushed those thoughts to the aside as she looked at the angel once more. He was beautiful but cold and menacing. His eyes seemed to lack human emotion.

"I have summoned you using the circle. I am protected and under such-"

"Your daughter is the one who is protected. It is her name on the summoning ritual. Not yours." The Angel replied.

Valentine looked at the circle of ruins on the pedestal and sand before looking at his daughter in shock.

"What have you done Clarissa?"

"Now Valentine I believe there is a matter of justice in the name of my brother Ithuriel." The angel spoke.

Valentine's eyes grew wide as an arrow shot through his body; piercing his heart.

Clary and Jonathan looked on in horror as their father's dead body fell and floated face down in the lake.

"No!" Jonathan shouted not able to control himself.

Tears streamed down Clary's face as the angel's gazed quickly turned onto her brother.

"As for you young Morgenstern. I shall purge this world of the abomination your father created!" Raziel spoke as heavenly fire engulfed her brother.

"No!" Clary tried to scream but nothing came out.

She watched helplessly as Jonathan screamed in agony as thick flames engulfed his body. Clary's eyes fell to the ground as she desperately tried to move her legs but it was no use. All Clary could stare at her brothers. The screaming stopped as the flames weathered away leaving her brothers lifeless body still on the grass.

"No.." she cried silently; tears littering her cheeks.

***********Authors Note***************

*Runs for the hills* "Don't kill me!"


	33. Redemption

Okay so I felt really bad leaving you guys on that cliff hanger and decided to give you the next and final chapter. Yes boys and girls this is it. The final chapter of Bittersweet Reunion. Oh my gosh I am tearing up just writing this. I had written the ending so long ago and never dreamed it would be 33 chapters long. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story and will review. Writing these stories regardless of the face that the characters not being my own, still takes a part of you to write. Then to share that part with well literally the world is a little scary. It is comforting getting feedback and growing but also knowing that people enjoyed your story.

So here you go folks. The final chapter. Short and sweet.

 ****************** Chapter 33 *********************

"Clarissa Morgenstern, I do not tolerate being summoned. Your father has paid the price for this and you have been protected from my wrath by my own vow.

"But why Jonathan? He never did anything." She begged as tears fell down her face.

"He was an abomination. A human with my blood and demon blood in him. It was not something I could tolerate in my presence." The angel responded coldly.

There was no point in arguing. Her father and brother were dead and Jace was fighting against an army of demons back at the capital. Clary's heart felt like it had been broken in half. She was finding it hard to breath. Tears streamed down her face as she brought her hands up to hide her face. Raziel had released her from her mobility and silence bonds a few minutes ago. Although she was free to move and go to her brother now; she didn't. Her legs and her mind refused to do it. She didn't know the proper way to act while in the presence of an angel and it was only the love of her friends and people that kept her conscious. All she wanted was to stop thinking. To leave reality and hide in the darkest part of her mind never to see light again but she didn't. No not yet.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I'm sorry that my father had summoned you but I assure you that his behavior does not reflect other Shadowhunters. Please spare my race and my loved ones."

"I am aware of the conflict going on right now child. I am disappointed that my children have behaved this way but I will not interfere. Heaven does not make it a habit to interfere with the dealings of men." The angel replied.

Clary nodded reluctantly.

"You are not aware Clarissa Morgenstern but I am compelled to grant one request to the person who has summoned me. Since you have placed your name on the mantel it is your request I must grant."

Clary looked taken back.

"What is it you desire my child?"

There was no need to think about it. Tears streamed down her face as she looked again to her brother's body.

"My brother." She whispered.

"Your brother is not dead my child." The angel replied softly making her tremble.

"What…I don't understand. The fire-"

"Heavens fire is the ultimate righteousness. It burns out all evil and it has burn out the evil in him. He was more good than evil and therefore survived the ordeal. I doubt he would have survived if it hadn't been for you my child. I freed him from the demon blood that was poisoning his system but I did not kill him."

Clary gasped.

"Thank you Raziel-"

"Do not thank me! It was my brother's Ithuriel wish that your brother be given a chance at redemption. I merely destroyed the abomination he was struggling to contain. It was a thank you to you Clarissa Morgenstern for setting Ithuriel free from his torment. Now what is your wish my child? So we may end this ceremony."

Clary looked up at the Angel's cold eyes. She always thought angels would be warm and loving. Magnus was right, they were nothing of the sort.

"Once this ceremony is over the Shadowhunters will no longer be able to summon you. Am I correct?"

"Yes." He answered curtly.

Clary nodded taking in a deep breath.

"I do not wish for that to happen. My wish is that you allow my kind a second chance. You allowed us this ceremony to summon you for a reason. While I am ignorant of that reason, I don't want my father's actions to destroy any aide my kind might need in the future."

With this request the angel looked disgusted.

"I beg your forgiveness and ask that the original summoning ceremony be reset. Please do not punish the Nephilim for the selfish views of my father." She pleaded.

Raziel's look of disgust turned soft. Well as soft as stone could look. It seemed like he understood.

"If that is your wish my child. Then I will return the energy taken. Those who died will return back to life and the ruins will be removed from the mantle."

With a wave of his hand the Mortal Sword and Cup rose from the Lake; landing in front of Clary. In another blast of light the Angel was gone.

************** Line Break *****************

"Jonathan! Jonathan!"

He heard someone screaming his name but he couldn't move. His body was hot like it was on fire. The fire not only burned his skin like regular fire would but seemed to go right through his body. There was a fire in his veins and it was all he could do to stop screaming. He could feel someone put their head on his chest. Probably checking for his heart beat. He didn't know if he was going to make it through all of this but he hoped for Clary's sake he would.

His sister's face flashed in his mind and suddenly the voice screaming his name became clear. The fire in his veins died down and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Clary…" he whispered.

He smiled when he saw her leaning down over him. Jace was besides her sighing in relief.

"Thank the angel!" Jace smiled.

"Yeah…literally." Clary added.

Clary raised her hand and caressed his face. Something felt different. Normally he would fight not to be turned on by her touch but nothing. The thought of kissing her or doing anything of the sort actually seemed to disgust him.

"Your eyes. They're green Jonathan." Clary smiled.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"The angel removed the demon blood from your system. You're not poisoned anymore."

He looked up to see the tears of joy fall down her cheeks. He looked to Jace who was crying as well. He had never seen his brother cry since he was eight and Jonathan had accidently stabbed him while practicing knife throwing. Jace didn't look sad this time though. He looked overjoyed in that deep loving way that he looked at Clary sometimes. Jonathan thought his heart would beat out of his chest with joy.

"Do you feel alright?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, actually." He grinned. "I've never felt so light."

********************************* **A year later** ************************************

Clary stood next to Jace who had his arm wrapped around her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with matching heels and the Herondale ring on her left ring finger. After Valentine's death her mother had told her that they did not have to get married if they didn't want to. As a matter of fact her mother didn't really want her to get married young like she had. Despite everything there feelings for each other hadn't changed. Even though they didn't intend to marry for a while they remained engaged.

They had both moved to New York and were staying with the Lightwoods at the institute. Mayrse and Robert had gone their separate ways after the battle. Robert wanted to stay in Idris and take the position left open by Michael. Apparently he had cheated on their mother a while ago. Something Isabelle let slip after a few drinks and a private heart to heart with Clary.

Isabelle and Simon walked in behind them. Isabelle loved a good party and the yearly remembrance ball was the event of the year. Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike dressed up and joined together once a year to honor those who gave their lives in the war. Isabelle and Simon had taken to each other immediately and things seemed to have gotten pretty serious since their first kiss in the Accords Hall. Simon visited his family often now but didn't tell them the full truth. It was a price to pay but having Isabelle and his friends made everything seem worth it.

Alec joined the group with Magnus's arm draped across his shoulder. Coming out to his parents had inspired the couple next to them Aline and Helen to come out as well. The group didn't care, as long as they were happy. Alec had moved out of the institute and was living with Magnus now. Clary missed him but more than that she envied him. Being away from all of the drama. The others talked but Clary's eyes were looking for one person in particular. Her eyes finally landed on him across the room talking to Vidia.

Her brother had stayed in Idris after the war. Once all of the testaments were over the Clave facing public pressure found all of them innocent including her mother. The other members of the circle who survived the battle, the ones not working with the Lightwoods and her mother were put to death. Once the public knew of the lack of action on the Clave's part after the group had given them warnings many of the officials left office. Somethings never changed. Many still hated Downworlders even after Clary had told them that the angel himself said that Downworlders possessed souls and were not on the same level as demons.

Clary looked at Jace who was in a deep conversation with his grandmother. Imogen still kept her position as inquisitor but visited New York monthly. She adored her grandson and teased the couple that she couldn't wait to have some great grandchildren before she weathered up and died.

Clary excused herself and hugged her brother. She missed him terribly but was happy to see that he had found happiness. Vidia still peaked his interest after his return. Many frowned at her brother for having a relationship with a faerie but he didn't care. After all the Blackwell children were half fay were they not?

Clary smiled.

"So are you going to mom's wedding or are you still fighting with her?" she asked.

Jonathan grunted.

"Of course I'm going I'm just not going to tell her that. Let her sweat it out for a bit." He teased.

"Somethings never change. When are you going to stop being a rebellious teenager and grow up? You're supposed to be the older more mature one." Clary squeaked.

Vidia and Jace laughed.

"She does have a point bro. Man up and go apologize to your mommy little Jonathan." Jace teased.

Jonathan squinted at him.

"Don't go there sleeping beauty. I may not have demon strength anymore but I can still kick your ass." Jonathan quirked.

"Oh, I would like to see you try." Jace taunted.

"Enough!" Magnus shouted. "I did not get dressed up for you two to ruin the entire ball with your quibbling."

"Since when do you need a reason to dress up?" Alec asked.

At this Magnus looked completely lost.

"Good point Alexander. Carry on you two."

Clary rolled her eyes. She was happy and she hoped things stayed that way. A part of her wished her father could see them now. He could have had this if only he wouldn't have let the darkness in his heart consume him. Clary sighed pushing the thought away. Jace held her closely to his body and whispered into her ear.

She smiled and looked up.

At the podium stood the new consul made up of Shadowhunter and Downworlders alike. Things were changing and for once the future looked bright.

 **The END**


	34. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

*I had a very difficult time towards the end of this story trying to figure out what to do. I had written Jonathan in a way that I honestly wanted him to get with Clary; I really wanted him to have his happy ending. I had somehow written, though unintentionally a Jonathan who was really in love with his sister as opposed to the real books where he wanted her out of lust and power. I kept going back and forth between Jace and Jonathan. I do not believe in incest and I see Jonathan's blood as tainted to the point that they are not really related (Just so you don't think I'm psycho). After writing this I truly fell in love with Jonathan and had to remind myself to let others fall in love with Jace as well; who obviously took the back burner.

The more and more I debated the more and more I knew that Clary would want Jace and not her brother. So I ended up writing two versions of Waking Sleeping beauty. The first with Jonathan and the second with Jace. Obviously Jace won out in the end but I thought it would be nice to share the other version with you. It is still the rough draft so don't go crazy over typos and misspellings. Though it drives me crazy seeing errors when I go back and reread my stories even after I reread them twice before posting. Ugh.

So here are the events at the Seventh Site if they had gone a different way. This takes place after Clarissa ran out of the cave away from Jace when he tried telling her the truth. **If you are disgusted by Jonathan X Clary you should probably just not read this. Fair warning.**

Jace had to be wrong. Jonathan loved her and would do anything for her. Clarissa looked out over the barren wasteland. The pounding in her head was growing stronger and trying to think became more and more difficult. She wished Jonathan was here.

"Clarissa." A voice called worriedly behind her.

Clary turned around to see Alec's wide eyes behind her with a crossbow out. She looked quickly to the direction his crossbow was pointing and saw a dark outline. It only took a moment before Alec fell to the ground screaming as an orb of fire approached him. Jace ran out of the cave taking in the scene before him.

"Clarissa Adele." A familiar voice called out.

Clary turned around and saw Valentine standing before her. She gasped in surprise as she looked at the man before her. Jonathan's father would know what to do right? Clary got up shakenly trying to remain conscious as the blood pounded in her head as she took a step toward Valentine as the bright orb floated towards Jace.

"Clary no! Get away from him." Jace called out before his body crippled down on the floor next to Alec.

Clary ignored him and pushed herself into a run toward Valentine desperately throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Valentine looked down at her in pure shock but returned the embrace anyway. Tears began falling from her eyes.

"Where is Jonathan Clarissa?" Valentine whispered.

"He is inside with someone named Lilith." She replied weakly.

Valentine raised an eyebrow before tilting his daughters face up to his. Clary's eyes were dilated and he could tell she was obviously struggling to stay conscious. He saw a demon ruin glowing on her right temple and sighed before taking her back into his arms.

 _A deception ruin, Lilith clearly wasn't taking any chances_. He wondered if his daughter even remembered who he was let alone what she had done. Though he had come here to give his children a second chance.

"Come now my dear Clarissa. Father has come here to save you. Close your eyes and I will take care of everything." He said sweetly into her ear as he placed his hand on the back of her neck. With great skill Valentine placed a little pressure on that small spot in her neck before his daughter's body fell limp against him. He slowly picked her up as he turned the silver Morgenstern ring on his hand.

"Go now Agramon. " Valentine called before disappearing.

*********Line Break**********

Jonathan stood still as he let the blood seep down his injured hand that he had punched the bolder with minuets ago. Letting her go with Jace was the hardest thing he had to do his entire life. If he had just come alone he would probably be taking Clarissa's naked body on this very rock right now. She had told him that she loved him and she meant it. It hadn't been the kind of sibling love that he had grown accustomed to. No, this love was different. It was the same look of love and longing that she gave Jace. He knew he did the right thing but he wished he hadn't.

"I don't know why you don't just claim her for yourself." Lilith spoke stepping out of the darkness.

Jonathan looked up at her with heated hatred.

"She is still under my control. You can still have her my son. She is yours; you have only but to claim her."

"What did you do to her?" he snapped.

"I put her into a dream world. Where she fell madly in love with you."

"So you lied to her." Jonathan argued.

"More like twisted the truth. It didn't take much for her to fall for you. She loved you even before I touched her memories. I think you would be happy to know that the girl had given herself completely to you." Lilith smiled.

"That explains why she was trying to strip my clothes off when she came to."

"The heart wants what it wants as the humans say. Somewhere deep down in her she wants you as much as you want her my son. I just helped her to see that." Lilith said solemnly.

"What?" Jonathan asked taken aback.

"Come with me my son. If you come with me you will have everything you have ever desired. Clarissa loves you and is happy. You don't want that to go away so you?"

Jonathan looked to the ground. He didn't know what to do and stood still. In that second a ball of fire appeared out of nowhere. He looked at it curiously as the shape morphed into something else. He dropped to the floor and began screaming. He saw Clarissa in front of him sad and crying.

 _"Why don't you want me Jonathan? Can't you see that I am in love with you?" Clary cried._

 _"Clary no! Please don't be upset I love you too more than you can ever know!" Jonathan called out._

Jonathan reached out to her but It was too late. Clary was gone and Jonathan's vision swam into darkness and he lost consciousness. Lilith smiled at her son lying on the floor.

"Hopefully that will give him the proper motivation?" Aragon grinned beside her.

"I do hope so. Please take him to his sister. I must finish things here before meeting up with you and Valentine." Lilith replied stepping towards the sounds of fighting in the next cavern.

***************Line Break **********************

Clary woke up from a soundless sleep in a big soft bed. She looked up not knowing how she got here. It was then that she noticed she wasn't alone. Jonathan lay beside her fast asleep. She sighed with relief and nuzzled her head into Jonathan's chest. He was still fast asleep with his arms draped around her. Memories started flooding back to her. A cave, Jace, and Valentine. She quickly pushed those thoughts away and inhaled Jonathan's scent. She didn't know or care what the truth was anymore. She was with him and regardless of everything he made her feel safe. She rested her head on his chest falling back into blissful sleep.

**********Line Break************

"Clarissa." A familiar voice called.

Clary opened her eyes to see Valentine standing in front of her. She quickly rubbed her eyes and rose up from Jonathan's sleeping chest.

"Yes Lord Valentine?" she answered.

Valentine looked at her suspiciously. The glowing orb beside him chuckled.

"My dear will you please tell me, do you remember who I am?" he asked ignoring Agramon.

Why was everyone asking her these kind of questions lately? Though she was thankful that her migraine was gone so she could at least think clearly again.

"You are Jonathan's father, the King of Idris and the leader of the New Clave." She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world to answer. Valentine smiled keeping his composure.

"And Jonathan?" he asked sternly.

"Which one?" she asked curiously not wanting to anger her future father in law.

"Both."

"Johnathan Herondale is my brother and Jonathan Morgenstern is my fiancée and your son." She answered as calmly as possible.

Valentine looked at her sharply, taken aback. Agramon released another chuckle.

"Lilith always had a talent for persuasion but she has outdone herself this time." The demon of fear grinned.

"Who is Lilith?" Clary asked.

Valentine looked at her warmly.

"Jonathan's mother my dear. Though I am afraid you will not be able to meet her." Valentine replied taking a step forward.

"I can see you are still tired my darling. You and Jonathan need your rest. There is much to explain. Please go back to sleep and I will come to retrieve both of you for dinner. All will be explained then my child." He whispered.

Clary nodded sleepily and laid back down on the bed. Valentine smiled before walking away and leaving the room. His children's blood was tainted to the point that dna didn't matter. Although he didn't necessarily agree with it he couldn't complain. Lilith had made her decision. At least he would get a strong Morgenstern heir.

After a few minutes of silence Clary finally felt Jonathan begin to stir. She felt his arms wrap around her bringing her back into his chest instinctually. Clary sighed with delight as her warmth over took her.

"Clarissa." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She answered in a hushed voice.

"Do you remember what happened in the cave?"

"Vaguely." She yawned.

Truth be told she rather not remember Jace walking in on her and Jonathan. That and the things he had said upset her. She was hoping the whole ordeal was just a dream; no such luck of course. Jonathan sighed. Maybe he was upset that Jace interrupted them too?

"I don't think we can _do_ anything Jon. Your father is here." She whispered placing a kiss lightly onto his chest. She could feel his body shiver.

"Yes, I don't think our father would approve of incest. Then again experimenting on his children didn't bother him so I might be wrong about that one….still-"

Clary opened her eyes and looked up into Jonathan's dark eyes.

"So what Jace said in the cave was true? You are really my brother?" she asked meekly.

Jonathan looked saddened as he placed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Not being able to bring himself to answer her question. They looked at each other in silence each with longing in their eyes. Clary lifted her hand and brushed her fingers across his face intimately before Jonathan leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss with passion as he felt his resolve break.

"Just this once; please Clarissa." He whispered.

Clary hesitated before finally nodding and pressing her lips back to his. She could feel the heat radiate off of her body; warming her to the core. His shirt had opened during their nap. Clary placed her hands on his bare chest. She could feel Jonathan's heart accelerate as hers pounded again her chest to match. She could feel that he was losing control just like in the cave. All she just had to push him a little more. She could do this. She could convince him to forget about the world, his father, the Clave, everything and give in.

With that thought she pushed up her hips and lightly grinding up against his manhood. She could hear the moan leave his lips shattering the last bit of resistance in him. He turned her over and pinned her to the bed beneath him. Clary giggled tracing her fingers down his arms admiring his strength.

"So you like that I take it?" he grinned.

Clarissa looked into Jonathan's pitch black eyes and smiled.

"I like it when you take control. You are so strong and perfect Jonathan." She whispered kissing him hungrily.

"I shouldn't….we should stop." He whispered bringing his lips down her neck.

"Do you want to stop Jonathan?" she asked bringing her nails lightly down his back.

"No." he moaned.

"Then don't." she moaned as his hands found her breasts.

He smiled at the sounds she was making. He gave her an opportunity to say no and each time he encouraged him to go on. No one could blame him right and if having Clary meant putting up with his father well than Valentine wasn't so bad right? His mind pressed him to answer that question but when Clary moaned again he lost his thoughts to the blissful noise. She had told him not to stop….and he didn't.


End file.
